


Aloha in Time

by MistiHi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emma from New Zealand, F/F, Regina born and raised in Hawaii, Takes Place in Hawaii, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHi/pseuds/MistiHi
Summary: New Zealander, Emma Swan spent years making plans to travel and vacation in Hawai'i and her dream holiday has finally come to fruition with the addition of a work visa.  While working, she meets local, Regina Mills, a determined, successful woman who finds herself instantly attracted to the Kiwi woman, hoping in time that the essence of aloha will grow between the two women.This story obviously ventures away from canon and invites the reader to learn and hopefully appreciate the beautiful culture and stories of my adoptive home.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 39
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to those of you who followed this story until I took it down last year. The story needed editing and I was absolutely unimpressed with the last chapter I had updated. Hence, I have made some changes in each chapter but the themes have remained the same except for that last chapter that I had uploaded. Also, please accept my apologies for the delay in re-uploading the story. Over the next few weeks, I will be uploading each chapter which will also give me time to continue with the final chapters.  
> P.S - I do not have a beta reader, so, there will no doubt be errors and possibly sentence jumps if I do not pick them up. 
> 
> Mahalo nui loa :)  
> Misti

For all of her 28 years, Emma dreamed of traveling to Hawai’i, sunbathing on its golden sand beaches, learning cultural history and basking in the aloha lifestyle. Hawai’i has always been at the top of the list for her travel plans. The blonde woman had started saving for her Hawai’i vacation at the tender age of fifteen when she had her first real job, working at the local supermarket. Always a determined person, she had everything planned out, initially allocating herself fifteen years to save and utilize her thirtieth birthday to celebrate in Hawai’i while envisioning saving enough money to do anything she had pleased during her holiday. Whatever life had thrown at her, the only time she touched her Hawai’i savings account was when she deposited more money into it. 

It was in her early twenties when Emma learned that she could stay in Hawai’i for at least a year if she found work, therefore planned to spend time online searching for work anywhere in Hawai’i before she made the trip. Unfortunately, a spanner was thrown into her life and she had decided to speed her trip up by two years. 

A month ago, her dream came to reality when she departed New Zealand for Māui, Hawai’i. Fortunately, Emma managed to be granted an H2B working visa that allowed her to stay longer than the normal 3-month visa granted for those citizens of the Visa Waiver program and was successful in receiving a job offer through indeed.com as a waitress at the Aloha Bar & Grill in the beach town of Kīhei (Key hay). As soon as she had walked off the plane, she caught an uber to her new home, a condo near in location to her job.

She spent her first two weeks getting to know the Kīhei area and parts of the island until she started work. Today was her seventh day working, and she enjoyed the dynamics of the job and the people she worked with. 

“Emma, you have two on table 8.” Informed the hostess of the bar & grill.

“Okay, thanks I’ve got them.” The blonde responded as she headed off towards her table.

Emma poured water into tumblers for the diners, then introduced herself. “Aloha, my name's Emma and I will be your server today. Here are your menus, can I get you both something to drink?” She smiled only to become mesmerized by the beauty of the brunette seated before her, Emma’s eyes refused to halt its action of admiring the beauty although her mind kept willing them to look elsewhere. Emma was instantly smitten by the shine of the woman’s silky thick hair flowing around her shoulders, the touch of mystery behind her beautiful cocoa-colored eyes, her long black eyelashes, and the look of smooth tanned colored skin. It was only when her mind finally recognized someone speaking to her that a frown formed across Emma’s forehead and her eyes nearly left their sockets in shock of her actions.

“Excuse me, Emma, are you with us? Emma?” The lady in question sounded annoyed as she flicked her fingers in front of Emma’s face.

“I apologize,” Emma replied as heat enveloped her pale skin. “I’m so sorry about that. What can I get you?”

Looking slightly amused by the waitress, the woman smirked. “May I have a red from the Ulupalakua vineyard please and for you, tita?”

“A Bikini Blonde please.” Replied the redhead seated across from the brunette, with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“Great, I will put those in and give you a little time before ordering your meal.”

“Thanks, Emma.”

Rushing away, Emma couldn’t believe how embarrassed she felt, she had no clue what came over her. Checking out another woman has never really happened before, well, maybe once before, but of all times, it had to happen while working. She needed to keep her head out of the gutter, another relationship is not on the cards, especially with a female.

“Hey girl, I see you have the one and only Regina Mills at one of your tables.” Emma’s co-worker Ruby spoke as she came up beside the blonde who was inputting the drinks into the computer.

“Who?” Emma shrugged her shoulders.

“Table 8, the brunette.”

“Oh her, yes I do.” Emma could feel the heat on her cheeks rise again.

“Emma, don’t tell me she’s already made a complaint against you?” Ruby noticed the heightened color of her fair-skinned friend.

“Huh? No… not yet.” Just then Emma realized that Regina was staring at her, for a brief second their eyes met before Emma swiftly turned back to the long-haired brunette standing beside her. 

“Okay Ruby, talk later. I need to get back and take their order.”

“Good luck tita!”

Emma took a deep breath to regain her composure, she didn’t understand what was happening to her and she did not want to convey to Ruby whatever was happening. She loved her friend and loved hearing the reference of tita, or sister towards her but sometimes Ruby’s mouth works faster than her brain. Emma found that out in her first week of work when Emma imparted some details around her break up with her boyfriend, her reason for leaving New Zealand. The next day, Emma noticed that all of her co-workers would either look at her with a sad look or rub her arm in sympathy. When she finally worked up the courage to ask another worker named Ella about all of the comforting gestures from the workers, Ella informed Emma of Ruby telling everyone about her breakup. Emma was furious and didn’t speak with Ruby for a week until the brunette begged forgiveness.

She shook her head of the memory, took another breath, exhaled very slowly, clutched her pen and pad then walked over to table 8.

“Have you both decided on your order?” 

“Emma,” Regina spoke softly.

“Yes?”

“My sister and I have been trying to guess your accent. I swear it’s a New Zealand accent but she believes it’s either Australian or South African. Please put us out of our misery.” The beautiful woman smiled, showing perfect white teeth beneath her luscious plump lips.

“Ahh… well, ma’am, you’re…” Before she could continue, Regina raised her hand to stop Emma.

“People call our mother ma’am.” She smirked. “My name is Regina and this is my sister Zelena. I dislike being referred to as ma’am; it makes me think that I’m old... too old. However, feel free to call my sister, ma’am” Regina laughed staring into Emma’s jade-colored eyes.

“I’m sorry. You’re correct though, I am from New Zealand.”

“I told you Z!” Regina grinned then looked up at Emma. “I know that sexy accent anywhere.” She paused. “I guess you’re of European heritage, with your blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin.” She assumed.

Emma’s face scrunched up in a goofy grin. “You would be correct again, although I was raised in a small community that is predominantly Māori, you know, the indigenous race of New Zealand.” The blonde replied as the brunette nodded. “Many of my truest friends are Māori, I practically grew up in many of their homes.”

“Mmm… a beautiful lady, from a beautiful country and the sexiest accent if ever I heard one.” Zelena teased.

“Stop it tita and leave the poor girl alone,” Regina growled her sister without taking her eyes away from those of the waitress.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Emma, but it is all true.”

“It’s fine ma’... I mean… yeh, it’s fine. I get that a lot here.” Emma replied while trying to keep her embarrassment to a minimum. Finally, dropping her eyes from Regina’s, she turned towards Zelena. “Can I take your order?” She continued.

The rest of the evening went by quickly as Emma’s tables were filling up. Fifteen minutes after their last encounter, Emma noticed the food had been delivered to table 8 and walked over to ensure everything was to their liking.

“I hope the food is great, could I get you both another drink?”

“Yes please,” Regina replied. “Oh Emma, how long have you been here on Māui?”

“A month.”

“What sights have you seen so far?”

“Umm… not many. I’ve been to Pā’ia, Front Street in Lāhaina, walked around Queen Ka’ahumanu Center.” The blonde shrugged.

“Common sites. How do you get around, do you drive?”

“By bus. I’m a bit scared to drive here, in case I drive on the wrong side of the road.” Emma blushed as a flicker of memory flashed through her mind of a frightened Ruby as Emma drove on the wrong side of the road in her friend's mustang, nearly having an accident. The sound of Regina’s laugh woke her from her reminiscing.

“I understand, I thought the same when I was driving for the first time in New Zealand. I had to keep reminding myself to keep left.” Regina grinned.

“You’ve been to New Zealand? You’re the first person I have met here that have been, but it’s on everyone’s bucket list.” Emma was intrigued.

“I’ve been multiple times. I love Aotearoa, the land of the long white cloud.” Regina replied.

“Wow, your Māori pronunciation is great!” Emma sounded amazed. 

“I love the culture and made it my duty to at least learn basic pronunciation.” The brunette replied as she quietly studied the blonde. “So, Emma, I was wondering, if you will allow me the honor of being your tour guide for a day to show you around the island. I was fortunate when I was in New Zealand to have a friend be my guide and I would like to reciprocate the hospitality.”

Wow, Emma frowned. That offer came out of nowhere, it left Emma kind of perplexed and unsure how to reply. For some unknown reason, this lady, this stranger made her nervous and sent emotions through her body that she could not explain. She wasn’t sure if she could manage an entire day of her body being engulfed by pent up nerves.

Emma’s frown didn’t go unnoticed by Regina. She wondered if Emma knew that her body illustrated her thoughts so easily as if she were a picture book. Regina wanted to get to know this blonde, there was something about her that attracted Regina, and what Regina wanted she always fought hard to make sure she got. So, she pushed a little further.

“Come now, I promise to show you places that no bus can show you and I will be the most respectful and responsible guide that you will find on the island.” She smiled.

“Um….” The blonde glanced between the brunette and the redhead before settling again on the brunette. “Umm okay, I guess.” The blonde stammered.

“Great! Here’s my card, give me a call and we can organize our day.” Regina sounded excited.

“Okay… great and thank you, Regina.”

“No, thank you. It will be my pleasure to spend a day with you, Emma.”

Emma couldn’t believe what had just happened as she walked away to put the drinks into the computer. She worried that she was about to spend a day with a person who she didn’t know, an absolute stranger, a stranger that sets her nerves in disarray. As she began to surmise over what just happened Emma heard Ruby come up to the counter.

“Emma, are you okay? I noticed you were a while on table 8.”

“Hey Ruby, yeah I’m okay thanks. Just… ya know… something strange happened.”

“Oh, a good strange, bad strange... details?” Ruby prompted.

“She offered to spend a day as my tour guide.”

“Sightseeing? Wow, she must like you, girly. We all dread serving her because she is never satisfied.”

“Mm…” Emma replied quietly.

Sometime later, Emma presented Regina with their check and bid them a good evening. As she was leaving the table, she thought she heard Regina speak to her, by the time she turned around Regina had nearly finished speaking.

“…and Emma, if I don’t hear from you in a couple of days, remember that I know where you work and I will return to seek you out.” Regina smiled, a smile that would taunt Emma for days to come.

“I will call you Regina and again, thank you.” She assured her.

“You’re welcome, see you soon.”

Emma couldn’t wait to get away from the table, her palms were sweaty, her heartbeat had increased rapidly, her face felt hot, and she knew it was all because of Regina Mills.

Three days later, Emma was seated outside the Beach Café on South Kīhei Road awaiting her breakfast while contemplating whether to call Regina or not. She was nervous, Regina made her insides feel like they were connected to a gymnast. Just the thought of Regina and Emma’s belly would start doing somersaults. She thought about the last words Regina had spoken to her but thought it was highly likely said in jest, and what really can Regina do if she didn’t call her, she thought. With that decision, Emma put her phone away and tucked into her breakfast before heading to the beach. Believing it was best to deny any involvement whatsoever with the breathtaking woman.

Five days later, Emma was helping prepare the salt and pepper shakers for the day when she heard a commotion out the front and a female voice demanding to speak to her. She knew that voice, it had been haunting her dreams for over a week now. She felt the heat rise, her palms sweating and the belly flips begin. 

“Aww man, surely she hasn’t,” Emma said to herself before Ruby came through the door.

“Emma, you’re needed out front, Regina is demanding to speak to you. What did you do?”

“Me? Nothing, absolutely nothing.” She stammered wiping her hands on her apron before taking a deep breath and walking out to the front.

“What is going on? Regina, you wanted to speak to me?” Emma interrupted the argument at the front door of the restaurant.

“Emma! Yes, I do. May we speak privately?”

Emma looked towards her manager who gestured to move to a booth in the corner. 

“You have ten minutes Emma.”

“Thank you, Graham,” Emma replied before stomping off towards the booth with Regina in tow. The blonde was angry. 

Emma could feel the heat of Regina’s eyes on her back as they walked to the corner booth, it felt intense as if they were engraving words into her skin.

“Emma, I have been waiting for your call, may I ask why you never contacted me? I did threaten what would happen if you didn’t.” Regina started as they sat.

“I thought you were joking.”

“When I say I am going to do something, I am going to do it,” Regina replied.

“Well, I’m sorry but I decided to not take you up on your offer.”

“You’re sorry? You’re not…? May I ask why?” Regina demanded.

“Look… I don’t know you from a bar of soap. Whether or not I called you was my decision and I chose not to. It’s not every day that I roam the countryside with a stranger, and I’m not about to start now. The fact that I chose not to call you should tell you that I do not want to go sightseeing with you.” Emma’s face was red with anger. How dare Regina demand anything from her.

Regina took a minute to take in what Emma said to her. She noticed Emma’s ponytail swaying side to side as she spoke, her once light eyes now dark glaring with anger, and the allure of her breasts swelling every time she took a breath. This young beauty captured Regina’s attention the moment she heard her speak and there was nothing that was going to stop her from spending time with this gorgeous Kiwi girl, not even the girl herself.

Sighing, the brunette replied. “You’re right Emma, and I sincerely apologize for my behavior. I’m used to having my way, getting what I want and doing what I want to do. If I were any different, I would not be where I am in life. Sometimes, I forget that other people have feelings, needs and at times I have been known to forget that they even exist.” The brunette blushed. “I’m extremely sorry for my behavior, I guess I was exhilarated that you agreed to spend the day with me and show you around this beautiful island, that I got my hopes up. I hope you understand.”

Amazed at the sudden change of attitude and direction, Emma was surprised to hear Regina asking for forgiveness, something she was adamant that the brunette did not do too often. She released an exhausted breath. 

“Look, Regina, this is only the second time we have met and I’m unsure about spending a day with you.”

“Then get to know me, Emma, I can assure that you will be safe. We can meet up here for dinner and drinks, or any other restaurant of your choosing. If you prefer to go to other places where there are people then I am willing also. I can also provide you with character references if you wish?” Regina smiled, hoping the blonde would change her mind.

Emma loved hearing her name roll off Regina’s tongue as if she moaned her name every time and that smile with those plump lips sent her emotions skyrocketing. How could she turn her down?

“Alright, I will give you one day, and if I feel that the one day is enough, you have to agree with my decision,” Emma told Regina.

“I will and thank you.” Regina beamed a glorious smile that sped up Emma’s heart.

Emma stood and looked down at Regina. They say that a person’s eyes are the windows to their soul, if that is true, then Regina’s soul showed only one of beauty and kindness. It was at that moment, subconsciously Emma knew that whatever is going on between her and Regina, one day will never be enough.

“Okay, well, I have tomorrow off. I will meet you here at 8.30 am for breakfast and then we can go.”

Excited, Regina jumped up and hugged Emma. “Thank you, Emma, you won’t regret it.”

Smiling, Emma replied that she had to go to work. Regina left the restaurant with a skip in her step and smiles for everyone she passed. A far contrast to her arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina & Emma spend the day together touring the west coast of the Island of Māui while getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have taken a moment to peruse my story, and also to those who have left comments :):)

Emma rose out of bed the next morning as the colors of the brilliant sun peaked over Mount Haleakalā, the world’s largest dormant volcano that settled as a backdrop to the bustling town of Kīhei. She had little sleep due to the intense nerves that had infiltrated her body, she had laid awake most of the night thinking about what had transpired over this last week and the effects on her body and mind since meeting Regina Mills. Her body's reaction to a thought, a mention or the mere presence of the brunette woman petrified her in a way that she had never experienced before and now she had promised to spend the day with the woman. Shaking her head, Emma sighed heavily followed by an inner scolding, calling herself an idiot. She needed to get this day over and done with, then cut all connection to Regina, albeit the emotions that rejected that thought.

Arriving a little early to Aloha’s, Emma chose a table out on their deck that allowed her a view of the ocean. Emma loved the atmosphere of the Aloha Bar & Grill, the Hawaiian, South Western, and Pacific Rim restaurant was opened by three chef friends who wanted a business that still allowed them to surf whenever they wanted. She loved working there and made some great friends with her co-workers. Taking a sip of her glass of water, she sat there solemnly thinking about how different her life is compared to six months earlier. What seemed like minutes later, her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, polite cough.

“Aloha Emma, how are you?” The gorgeous owner of that cough asked.

Emma’s jaw dropped as her eyes traced Regina’s body, from the black jandals (flip flops) that caressed delicate feet and red painted toenails to the sexiest muscular calf muscles and up to shapely tan-skinned thighs. Emma heard her breath hitch as eyes took in the skimpy denim cutoff shorts that were molded to Regina’s firm behind, her breathing was stilted and had yet to scan Regina’s upper body. 

“Emma? Hello?” Regina called to the distracted blonde. Well, distracted maybe not quite the truth, she mused. She could easily see the effect her body is having on the Kiwi girl and loved knowing that. Smirking, she placed her hand on Emma’s shoulder, snapping Emma awake from her reverie and the blonde jumped from her seat, finally seeing Regina’s face for the first time that morning. “I apologize, Emma, I shouldn’t have touched you.” Regina hastily replied with a touch of sadness in her voice and a frown marring her forehead, only someone who didn’t want to be touched will jump like that, she thought, admitting to herself that she was hurt to know Emma didn’t want to feel her touch.

“No, Regina. Don’t… ah… apologize, I am the one that is sorry for being, well I have to say that I’m a little surprised to see you dressed so… casual.” Emma blushed as she took in the white tank top Regina was wearing. “Your touch just surprised me. I’m sorry. Please sit, let’s eat then start our day.” She smiled.

Regina’s smile returned as she sat down and looked over to Emma who held her menu to cover her entire head. Regina chuckled to herself at the cute blonde who was embarrassed for being caught staring. She had to admit, she had a little time to admire Emma also during Emma’s little episode and enjoyed taking in the blonde's white tank top and teal colored surf shorts, not to mention her glorious blonde hair that was lightly curled and dangling free down her back. 

“So, what do you recommend?” Regina asked her companion.

“Mmmm… everything is great, but I love the banana macadamia nut pancakes, they’re my fav.”

“Okay, well I’ll give them a try and see how great they are.” The brunette grinned.

The two ladies made small talk and laughed while they ate then packed up to leave for their adventure. As they walked along the car park, Emma thought they would be walking to a convertible, as to her, that seemed more of a ‘Regina type of car’. However, much to her surprise, Regina stopped at a Chevrolet Silverado, 4 door pickup. Emma couldn’t believe her luck. Since her arrival in Māui, she had always wondered why so many people here drove pickups and found the vehicles rather big in comparison to pickups back in New Zealand. To see a Chevrolet Pickup in New Zealand were very few and far between, yet in Hawai’i, you saw them everywhere.

“Wow, you drive a pickup!” She exclaimed.

Regina laughed hearing the question “Why do you sound surprised, my Kiwi? I’m sure you’ve noticed that everyone has a pickup, it can drive anywhere and carry a lot, especially when we go to the beach.”

“I love it Regina and it’s so luxurious,” Emma replied as she sat on the plush passenger seat that was covered in a fabric that felt like a wetsuit.

“I’m glad. I thought I could take you to Hāna, but you’ll need to at least stay overnight to truly enjoy the trip and we probably should have left Kīhei two hours ago. Instead, I thought we could go to Lāhaina (Lah-hi-nah) and make a couple of stops on the way. It’s ten o’clock now, so we should get there at about noon, have lunch, walk around Front Street and then go and watch ‘Ulalena, the best Hawaiian dance show there is. What do you think?”

“Sounds great, I can’t wait.” Emma was excited, nervous but excited. 

As they drove north along South Kīhei Road, the main road of the beach town, where you will see most of the town stores on the volcano side of the road and parks, and the beach opposite. Emma looked out towards the ocean wondering so many things about the brunette tour guide and how their day together may not be so bad after all.

“So, Regina, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do, where do you work?”

“Inquisitive aren’t you.” Regina grinned. “My parents moved here from a small town in Maine, but I was born and raised here, I have lived here all of my life except for when I did some schooling on the mainland. How about you, why did you come to Hawai’i?”

“Well, since I was a child, I have always loved the Māori culture, it is so rich and dynamic that I chose to study the culture and language at University. As for coming to Hawai’i, the Māori and Hawaiian culture are very similar which is no doubt because one comes from the other, but I could not help but be captivated and want to learn some aspects of the Hawaiian culture. On a lighter side, we also saw Hawai’i on tv a lot too, with its golden sands, hula dancers, lū’au, and surf lifestyle, it looked like the place to relax and just enjoy life. How could I not want to come here?” 

“That is true.” Regina smiled as she concentrated on driving.

They traveled along Sugar Beach, just north of Kīhei, Emma noticed a plethora of pickups parked along the road with a lot of people enjoying the Hawaiian heat sunbathing, swimming, and others had fishing poles lined up along the golden sand beach. The time allowed Emma to also gaze intermittently at Regina, leading her thoughts on a journey that reminded her of another time and place and of a woman she had admired from afar.

“Emma, where have you gone to, you doze off a lot, don’t you?”

“Huh… what? No, I don’t.” She blushed and turned to look out towards the ocean.

“This is the third time you’ve dazed off lost in your thoughts while I’m talking to you. Do you do that to everyone, or only me?” Regina frowned.

Once again Emma could feel the heat rise to cover her face, embarrassment shining through. Admitting to herself, that yes, she only dozed off in Regina’s presence.

“You’re gorgeous when you blush.” Regina teased.

Ignoring her, Emma continued. “What were we talking about? Oh, so where did you go to school on the mainland?”

“Harvard.”

“Ohhhhhh… you must be a brainiac!”

“A brainiac? I’m guessing that’s a Kiwi term?”

“I guess? It means intelligent.” Emma shrugged.

Regina nodded her head at the meaning. “Well, some think so, but I’m just me. I used to love surfing, grew up surfing but life has been rather busy these last few years, so I haven’t surfed in a long time.” She sighed, her work had taken over her life and her joy of being on the water daily was the sacrifice.

“Surfing?” The blonde was surprised to hear that. “So, you are intelligent, have great balance and can multi-task, can you cook?”

“Well, I can cook to survive if that’s what you’re asking. Maybe one day you can test how good my survival cooking skills are.” Regina smirked. “Okay, we’ve arrived at our first stop.”

“Oh, I saw this when I was traveling on the bus to Lāhaina. What’s the name of this lookout?”

“Papawai (Pah-pah-why). Fortunately, it’s still whale season so we might be lucky and get to see some whales breaching.”

They quickly got out of the pickup and went by the fence that stopped people walking down the cliff. Emma was filled with amazement as she looked out across the glistening ocean to the two islands at a distance. The lookout provided a great view of Kīhei and Mount Haleakalā to the left of her, so Emma took out her Canon camera and started to take photos. A few minutes later she heard her name being called as if it were a song to her ears.

“Look, Emma!” Regina nearly screamed with excitement. “Look, can you see the whales?”

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh look at it, the whale’s breaching.” Emma beamed with excitement, totally forgetting that she had a camera in her hand and could have taken photos.

Regina watched Emma in all her glory, her smile radiated the more excited she became, she was fascinating to watch. Regina knew she had to capture this moment and she retrieved her phone from her pocket before calling out to the blonde.

“Emma!” Emma turned and Regina took her photo making the photo model blush before Regina placed her arm behind Emma’s back and turned her back to face the ocean.

“Straight in front of us is Kaho’olawe (Car-hor-or-lah-ve), it’s the smallest of the islands and is also known as the Island of Kanaloa, Tangaroa to the Māori, the god or guardian of the ocean. During World War II, it was used as an army training ground and bombing range, many people protested and finally the bombing stopped in the ’90s.”

“Really? So, can anyone go there now?” Emma held a deep interest in history, and Regina’s sharing of knowledge intrigued and fascinated her.

“Not really, the island belongs to the State but they formed a group that goes over to try and return it to what it once was as there is cause to believe that there may still be live bombs scattered across the land.”

“Gosh, that seems exciting and dangerous. What about the island to our right?”

“That’s Lāna’i o Kauluā’au or Lāna’i (Lah-nah—ee) for short. One legend speaks of a Maui prince that was sent there by his father because he was mischief, apparently, the island was haunted but the Prince chased them away and brought peace and order to the island. In modern times, many people know it as Pineapple Island because James Dole purchased the island and developed a large portion of it into the world’s largest pineapple plantation.”

“Is that the Dole Food Company?”

“Yes, the same one. There’s a ferry that travels over, one day you might want to go on a venture and explore. Are you ready to leave?”

“That sounds like a plan and yes when you’re ready.”

As they got back into the pickup, Regina fetched them water from a cooler in the bed of the truck while Emma buckled her seatbelt in.

“I thought we might get thirsty, or peckish so packed us some drinks and snacks.”

“Clever! So, where to next?” Emma asked excitedly.

“Patience is a virtue little one.” Regina smiled.

“Okay, okay, I’ll wait. So, are you married? Have a boyfriend?”

“Are we interrogating now?” Regina laughed as she waved her empty ring finger. “No, not married, and no, definitely no boyfriend in tow. Anything else your enquiring mind wants to know?”

“I’m sorry, I was just asking. I’ll stop.” Emma shied away.

“No Kiwi, you’re fine, I will let you know if I don’t want to provide an answer.”

Emma wanted to know more, she was curious about Regina, but she didn’t want to seem intrusive and scolded herself for not asking non-personal questions first. Now, she was simply embarrassed. The blonde decided to take a moment to analyze her morning and found her day has been great, she enjoyed the great conversation during breakfast, and the time spent at the lookout was interesting and exciting. Spending time with Regina was easier than she thought, although her insides were still a slight bundle of nerves, there were more moments when she was relaxed. Emma could not wait to experience the rest of the day with Regina, surprising herself to admit it.

“I thought you might have an interest in history,” Regina stated.

“Ahh… yes, you can say that. I loved the in-depth learning of the Māori culture and heritage, of New Zealand also and so far, I am enjoying learning what I have here in Hawai’i. Why do you ask?”

“Well, our next stop is kind of a historic place.”

“Oh, sounds intriguing.” 

They drove for another twenty minutes passing more people with their fishing poles lined along the beach. Tourists flocked the beach also, adults and kids alike. Emma loved looking at the beauty of the Pacific Ocean, the glistening of colors, like a rainbow of blues and greens. She thought she was fortunate to have seen the great expanse of the Pacific Ocean from New Zealand to here in Hawai’i. Emma turned to Regina as her view had changed from the beauty of the ocean to brown hills. Noticing their direction as they headed inland.

“Umm… are you sure you’re taking me to an actual place and not kidnapping me?” Emma teased.

“Relax, where we’re going is not far in.” Regina laughed.

After a bumpy couple of minutes driving on a gravel road, they arrived next to a rock cliff. Emma still had no idea where they were or what they were there to look at.

“Alright, are you ready to get out of the truck?” Regina asked.

“Sure, what are we looking for exactly?” Emma asked as she glanced around and only saw rocky cliffsides and trees.

“Old Hawaiian Petroglyphs. I thought you might like to see them.” Regina smiled as she pointed to drawings etched into the cliff’s surface, Emma beamed with excitement. “These are the Olowalu Petroglyphs, they’re about 200 to 300 years old. This site is also known as Pu’u Kilea. Can you imagine the Hawaiian ancestors sitting here, looking out over the land and ocean and drawing, each drawing probably tells a story too?”

“Wow!” Emma couldn’t believe what she was looking at. There were etches of stick people and others with triangle-shaped torso’s, thick and strong legs. “I am amazed, their knowledge of rock at the time must have been huge, I mean how would they have known that their drawings would still be here 300 years later, or maybe they didn’t.” Emma laughed to herself. “I love this Regina, thank you so much!” Emma could not hold in her gratitude and reached over to hug Regina.

Regina held Emma tight, luxuriating in the touch of Emma’s skin against her own. It felt so right having this woman in her embrace but she didn’t want to make Emma uncomfortable so let her go and watched as Emma moved towards one of the drawings. 

Emma was embarrassed, she didn’t mean to throw herself at Regina but she was so exhilarated by the sites Regina shared with her, hugging her was the only way to thank her. Being in her arms felt so good, it felt safe, and although brief, it left Emma wanting more.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself Emma, that makes me happy.”

“I am enjoying myself, I’m also glad I decided to forgive you and take you up on your offer.” She smiled as she started taking photos of some of the petroglyphs.

“Well, there’s still some other sites left to see after this but we’ll go into Lāhaina for lunch first, what do you think?”

“That sounds great. Can I choose where we eat? I saw this place when I was there last but I didn’t want to go in by myself. Do you mind?” Emma asked.

“Of course not, where do you want to eat?”

“Ummm…. Bubba Gumps, it has the Forrest Gump seat outside of it. Is the restaurant to do with the movie?”

Regina chuckled. “Of all the restaurants in Lāhaina, you choose Bubbas?”

“What? What’s wrong with that?” Emma started to feel embarrassed again.

“Nothing’s wrong with it, just thought you would have wanted to go to Fleetwood’s, it’s owned by Mick Fleetwood from Fleetwood Mac.”

“Maybe another time, I like Fleetwood Mac, but I liked the Forrest Gump movie, and we don’t have those restaurants in New Zealand,” Emma responded as she continued to take photos.

“Okay, your wish is my command.” Regina grinned. “Traffic is pretty great, so we should get there soon.”

“Cool,” Emma responded quietly as they got into the pickup.

Regina thought she might have offended Emma, with the Bubba Gump’s conversation. She didn’t mind going there at all, it’s one of her favorite places with its garlic and cajun shrimp, one of the best on the island.

“I’m sorry Emma, I didn’t mean to laugh.” The brunette apologized.

“No, you’re fine. We don’t need to eat there if you don’t want to.” Emma replied distantly, slowly raising barriers as if to protect herself.

“Emma, I only laughed because you surprised me. I admit it’s a good surprise, Bubba’s is one of my favorite spots to eat at.”

“It is?” Emma asked meekly.

“Yes, it is, and as I said, you surprised me. I just didn’t think you would choose there; I didn’t mean to put my foot in my mouth again.” Regina could not believe how many times she has apologized to this woman, considering she was a person that rarely apologized for her actions.

Emma wasn’t angry with Regina; she just felt a little embarrassed when she mentioned Bubba’s and Regina laughed, so she shrugged her shoulders to dismiss the subject. Not long after, they arrived at Lāhaina. Emma loved the history of this town; it has over a thousand years of rich history and was once the capital of the Kingdom of Hawai’i.

“We’ve arrived, Emma, we have to park by Foodland because there is no parking outside of Bubba’s. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to take a photo of you sitting on the seat next to the suitcase and box of chocolates?” Regina asked as they walked across the road towards the restaurant.

“Yes please!” Emma smiled when she had a second thought. “If you don’t mind?” She asked hesitantly.

“Of course not, you can upload it to your Facebook and show your family & friends back home.”

“Thank you.” Emma sat down, put her feet into the cement shoes that looked like Forrest Gump’s sneakers, lifting her hand to show a fist before flexing her pinky finger and thumb to pull a shaka, smiled for the camera.

“Say happy!” Regina called.

“Happy!”

“Okay, I took a couple for you.”

“Thanks, and hey… how do you know I have a Facebook?” Emma queried, looking at Regina suspiciously.

“Dear, it’s 2018, who doesn’t? You’ve probably got Twitter, Snapchat and all those other social media apps too”

“I don’t actually, just Facebook.” Emma snarled poking her tongue at Regina.

“You make me smile Emma.”

“You’re welcome.”

As they entered Bubba Gumps they were directed towards the seating assignment passing by an enormous tree trunk that led up through the roof to an even bigger canopy of lushest branches and leaves growing over the restaurant. She had never seen that before. Regina asked to be seated by a window overlooking the ocean as Emma looked around at all the Forrest Gump memorabilia. 

“Wow, this place is cool. We can look over the side and see directly into the ocean or take a moment to check out all the memorabilia to the photos of scenes from the movie, quotes, and oh my gosh I remember that moment in the movie when Bubba was talking about all the different ways of cooking shrimp. What a cool place.”

“You’re so precious Emma, you’re so innocent. Your reaction to everything you’ve seen so far is like you’re seeing them for the first time. I love it.” Regina commented.

“’ Cos I am seeing them for the first time.” Emma laughed before sobering up. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, Emma, I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“I am Regina, I am.” She smiled.

Regina ordered her favorite of garlic and cajun mix shrimp, garlic bread and a glass of beer and reminded herself to buy some gum from the ABC store across the road, to disguise her garlic breath she was bound to have after eating. Emma ordered the mama’s southern fried chicken and a glass of watermelon lemonade. Both women were starving.

“So, Emma, tell me about yourself? Only child? Any boyfriend back home?”

“I’m the youngest of three, I have two brothers and no, no boyfriend back home.”

“What about here?”

“Nor here. I’m not looking for a relationship, I mean I’m leaving in a few months and would hate to start something, fall for them then have to leave them here while I return home. That’s not fair to either one of us.” Emma explained although the increased tempo of her heartbeat may want to contradict her words.

Regina felt a little rejected by the comment, but she still didn’t want to give this woman up. There was something about Emma that pulled her as if she were a metal being pulled by a magnet. “They might want to move there to be with you.”

“I doubt that Regina. What kind of relationship can two people build over six months that will make someone move to a new country? I wouldn’t put that distress on anybody.”

“You just never know Emma, and you shouldn’t sell yourself short. Someone might fall deeply in love with you and will move anywhere in the world to be with you.” Such as herself, but Regina would not voice that subject only to scare away the blonde.

“I don’t see that ever happening. Anyway, how about yourself? I know you don’t have a boyfriend locked away pining for you, what about a girlfriend?” Mocked Emma, her heart racing, and heat rising to consume her fair-skinned cheeks.

“I do not,” Regina said nonchalantly eating her food. “I thought you were hungry.”

“I am.” Emma took that as a directive to eat her food and stop asking questions. 

The rest of their lunch was quiet, neither woman knowing what to say, their second awkward moment today. An hour later Regina paid their bill and got up to leave. Uncomfortable with the silence, Emma’s mind was going crazy, she had caused this silence but she refused to continue the rest of the afternoon if this was how they were going to be.

“Regina, if we don’t start talking then I would prefer to end our day and go home.”

“Let’s go for a walk down Front Street,” Regina suggested as she started walking, ignoring Emma’s comment.

“Are we going to talk?” Emma asked while chasing the brunette.

“We can talk about anything you want to talk about,” Regina replied dismissively.

“Oh okay. So, why no boyfriend or girlfriend?” Emma wasn’t sure why she asked that, but it kept bugging her as if it was necessary to know.

“I’m a workaholic, but that could be changing if everything works out for me.”

“Oh, so you have someone you’re seeing then?” Emma felt her eyes welling up with tears, quickly she turned away to look into a store window so Regina wouldn’t notice and wiped her eyes. What the hell? She thought to herself, stop it, Emma, you barely know the woman so there’s no need to feel as if someone just stabbed you in the heart. Especially when you just told the woman that there was no chance on earth that you were interested in forming a relationship with anyone. She kept berating herself while awaiting Regina’s reply.

“Possibly. Let’s have a look in this Gallery, last time I was here they had a Rembrandt.”

“Rembrandt, isn’t his work rather ancient?” Emma asked, keeping her head down as they entered the gallery, both women separating to view the art pieces alone.

“Aha.”

Although it was not permitted to take photos, Emma snuck photos of some of the Rembrandt etchings on-site, her favorite was called ‘The Presentation in The Temple’. She also captured some of Picasso’s artwork. After leaving the gallery, they continued to walk down Front Street for over an hour before heading back towards Bubba Gumps. They were going to watch ‘Ulalena, a show depicting a timeline of events that created the Hawai’i we know today. Emma had heard of the show through a friend who had traveled to Māui, they spoke highly about it and suggested Emma check it out.

“I can’t wait to watch this.” Emma’s excitement had returned and not a single sign of her earlier tears showed.

“You’ll love it, Emma, I guarantee,” Regina replied as she placed her hand on Emma’s back and guided her into the theatre to their seats.

As the lights started to dim, Regina and Emma snuggled down in their seats and watched with enthusiasm. Every time Emma would move forward to watch the show Regina would take that moment to look at her, imprinting the beautiful silhouette into her mind. Their day together had only proven to Regina that there is something worth pursuing with Emma, although she had to remind herself that Emma did not want any sort of relationship with anyone. She only asked for a day but hoped Emma will be open to spending more days together, even if it is as friends. She sighed and reluctantly turned back to the show.

“Are you okay Regina? You’re not bored are you, I’m sorry.” Emma whispered.

“Bored? Gosh no, I love this show, why?”

“Are you sure? That was a loud sigh.”

“Oh.” Regina chuckled. “I was thinking about something, didn’t realize the sigh was so loud. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, okay.” Emma quietly replied before returning her attention to the show.

After the show, Emma was very talkative. “That was terrific Regina, I could relate to a lot of the scenes, especially the arrival of Captain Cook and guns. That made me tear up a little. I’ve never had any real interest in musicals but who would have thought that the acting, singing, props, and music could clearly explain the history of a nation.” Emma admitted.

“Every time I watch the Captain Cook scene, my initial reaction is anger and then emotional. I believe many people have complained to the company also, denying the events that happened with the arrival of Captain Cook, and I deem that interesting, as some people don’t like to hear or see the truth of historic actions by their race towards another and have the nerve to tell the invaded people that their recount is false.” Regina grinned at Emma. “I hope you enjoyed it.”

“Definitely. I think I could watch it many times and will probably notice something new that was there the first time I saw it. That lady can sing too aye, she has some wicked vocals.”

“She sure does, she’s been with the show since it first started in the 90s. Are you hungry? I thought you might want to go eat since it’s six-thirty and then we can head back. If you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine, where do you suggest?”

“I love chicken, so I thought we could go to Ruth’s Chris Steakhouse, they have the best stuffed chicken on the island and we can walk, it’s only around the corner.”

“Best get a move on then.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They both laughed. 

As they were seated in a round booth, Regina scooted close enough to Emma that their knees were touching. They ordered a beer and a glass of coke then started reading the menu.

“Ah Regina, we can’t eat here.”

“Why not?” Regina was confused.

“I’m not eating here Regina, look at these prices. I cannot eat here, by the time we leave here you could have paid my weekly wage.” Emma started to get up until she felt a hand on her wrist.

“Emma, sit down.” She pleaded, but Emma was not having it. “Emma please sit down.”

“No, Regina, you paid for breakfast, lunch, the show and now dinner. What are you, super-rich or something?”

“Or something. Look, Emma please sit-down people are starting to look.” Regina watched as Emma looked around and saw people staring then started to sit back in her seat. “Emma, I invited to show you the island as my guest, a guest to my home so today is my treat. Please, let me do this for you, and order whatever you want, don’t pay attention to the price just what you want to eat.”

“Are you sure Regina, this is very expensive.” Emma started to tear up.

“Why are you crying?” Regina reached over to wipe away a tear that dropped down onto Emma’s cheek. “Emma, I have more than enough money to pay for this. Please don’t worry, let’s eat and enjoy each other’s company.”

“I’m sorry, no-one has ever spent this much money at a restaurant for me, it’s overwhelming.”

“Well enjoy my ipo, you deserve to be spoilt.”

The waiter returned to take their order leaving hot bread and butter for Regina and Emma to snack on before their appetizers arrive.

“Are you okay now?” Regina asked softly.

“Yes, and thank you… for everything.” Emma’s eyes started to water again.

“Don’t cry, no more tears.” Regina soothed. “Let’s make a toast, to the start of a lasting friendship. Kāmau!”

“Cheers!” Emma echoed.

Over dinner, they continued to talk about everything they did throughout the day and filling the quiet restaurant with laughter and debates.

“So, do you not drink Emma? I’ve noticed you haven’t ordered anything alcoholic today.” Regina asked.

“Nope, I’m not much of a drinker, but there are the odd times that I do indulge in a drink or ten.” Emma smiled.

“That’s good to know. What else don’t I know about you?”

“Umm… I like to learn languages.”

“That’s interesting, so how many languages do you know?”

“Two and a bit.”

“Two and a bit, how do you know only a bit of a language?” Regina chuckled.

“Well, I know English but when I was at school, I also learned German. It’s been years since I spoke it that I can only remember pieces.”

“Wow, German, I would never have guessed. So, what’s your third language?”

“The Māori language, I am a fluent speaker. I hope to learn Hawaiian too while I’m here.”

“Oh, me too! Maybe we can learn together.”

“Maybe.” Emma smiled.

Emma sat quietly eating the rest of her food but her mind was flooded with thoughts of her and Regina. She loved her day and enjoyed getting to know Regina but her feelings had been an emotional rollercoaster since the brunette stood in front of her at breakfast and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to feel that whenever they were together. Not only was she confused, but she wasn’t sure she wanted what could happen if they did spend more time together. She had an inkling that Regina was either bisexual or a lesbian which only enhanced Emma’s confusion of her feelings and sexuality because there was no doubt that the blonde was attracted to the brunette, and that frightened her a little.

“Are you ready to head back to Kīhei?”

“Yes please, I’m knackered. This day has been a great day but I’m tired.”

“Oh, so you won’t be interested in my last surprise then?”

“Another one? I don’t know, it’s getting late.”

“Think about it, you have until Mā’alaea to decide okay?”

“Okay.”

They walked quietly side by side back to the truck, both thinking about each other and the last surprise for the day before they realized that they had arrived at the truck. Regina unlocked and they both jumped in before Regina moved the gear to Drive and they started.

“Today was great Emma, thanks for your company it was the highlight of my day.”

“No, thank you, Regina, all this was because of you. I loved nearly every minute of the day.”

Regina hesitated for a bit before asking. “Do you think we can do it again sometime soon?”

“Sure, that will be nice. Maybe I can repay you with some Kiwi hospitality.”

“That would be lovely.” 

Emma yawned and turned to look out the window towards the dark expanse claiming the beauty of the Pacific Ocean, today had been a long day for her with her lack of sleep during the night, yet it was a beautiful day. After her thoughts earlier, her ramped emotions eased with the admittance of her attraction to the woman by her side, and now she found herself to be in a comfortable setting with Regina. Regina… Emma didn’t know how she could thank her, today made Emma feel like a princess, the day had been all about her, and that held a special place in Emma’s heart. 

“Okay Emma, we’re nearly at Mā’alaea Harbor but I thought it might be best if I just take you home, you look like you’re ready to sleep. Is that okay?”

“If you don’t mind Regina, I’m knackered.”

“Knackered, that’s such a Kiwi slang isn’t it?”

“Probably or maybe an English one, I haven’t heard anyone here say it yet.”

“I think it is. So, where do you live?”

“Oh…” Emma was a little hesitant, what if Regina was to go to her home like she did her place of work? “You can just take me back to Aloha’s.”

“No Emma, you don’t own a car, and I won’t have you walking home. I promise I won’t do what I did with your work. I will only go to your home when you invite me.” Regina knew that was the reason for Emma’s hesitation.

“Okay, I live down Walaka Street.”

“Good, I’ll have you there in a bit.”

Before too long, they had arrived at Walaka Street and Emma directed Regina to her apartment. Regina parked the truck and got out to open the door for Emma.

“No need Regina, I could have done that.”

“It was my pleasure Emma; I hope you truly did enjoy your day.”

“I did, thank you once again.” Emma then reached in to hug Regina.

As they hugged, they both felt the heat rise between them, Regina hugged Emma tighter just as Emma moved in closer. Regina could smell Emma’s sweet-scented shampoo as she snuggled into the blonde’s neck. As for Emma, she felt warm, safe and lov… with that thought, she suddenly pushed Regina away.

“Ahh… I need to go.”

“Wow, okay. I’ll see you soon. Goodnight Emma.” Regina deadpanned, deciding to portray her business persona after being shoved away.

“Goodnight Regina and thank you.”

With that, Regina got in her truck and drove away, she didn’t know what had happened for Emma to push her away so suddenly, but she silently hoped that it would not affect the blonde’s decision to spend more time together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's emotions are discombobulated and her green-eyed feelings present itself, leaving a rejected brunette who finally surrenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha, I will be updating this every couple of days, if able, I will update at a faster rate. Mahalo to those who have taken a moment to read this story, or clicked that kudos button, bookmarked it and commented. I appreciate you all, mahalo!

The following morning, Emma awoke late and was thankful she still had two hours before her shift at work. Stretching her body, she spent time in bed reflecting on her day with Regina, especially the end of the night when they hugged, forcing her thoughts to analyze her feelings for the brunette. Without a doubt, Emma felt safe and cherished in Regina’s arms, but with these new feelings came trepidation to venture into the unknown. Her last relationship did not end very well, actually, many of her relationships did not end well for some reason or another, and instigating a relationship while in Hawai’i for only seven months, will only increase her number of relationships that didn’t end very well. There was also the fact, that any attraction or feelings she held towards the brunette were unfathomable because she had never been attracted to women before… well, there was that one-woman last year, Emma thought fleetingly, only to dismiss it just as fast. She was not bisexual or lesbian. 

Needing to release her stress, Emma decided to head over to Cove Park for a quick swim at the beach before work. She rose out of bed, quickly dressed into shorts and bikini top, massaged some sunscreen into her skin, fetched a towel, put on her jandals and walked out the door. Whenever she had time in the mornings she always went for a quick swim at the beach, especially with the beach only across the road from her condo. She loved her swims, sometimes there would be people swimming, fishing, or stand up paddling while others are on their surf or bodyboards. That was Hawai’i, whether it was morning, noon, or the afternoon, people were at the beach and as long as you respected each other’s space then it was easy to swim among the different activities. An hour later Emma was home, had showered then ate a sandwich before she left for work, feeling much more relaxed.

Her shift had been busy and still had a little over an hour left when she started feeling goosebumps on her arms and the hairs on her neck standing up, she knew exactly why too. She moved around a table to take her orders and snuck a look towards the person responsible for her goosebumps and sure enough, Regina was staring directly at her. Not missing a beat, Emma continued taking her orders and went off to enter them into the computer. She could still feel Regina staring at her but Emma wasn’t prepared to talk with her yet. 

It wasn’t until nearly an hour later that she happened to be taking an order of drinks to Regina’s table and noticed the body language and interaction between Regina and the striking blonde woman in her company, it was obvious they knew each other very well. Emma deduced that maybe this is the person Regina wanted a relationship with, instantly making her feel sick to the stomach. 

“Aloha, here are your drinks.” Emma gave Regina her glass of wine and a Longboard beer to the woman seated beside her.

“Aloha Emma, how are you?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Great, thank you. Enjoy your meal.” Emma replied and turned to leave.

“Before you leave Emma, I would like you to meet Mal, she’s a very dear friend of mine.”

Emma wanted to vomit, why would she want to meet this Mal, she thought. She inhaled quickly to reign in her anger before exhaling quietly and responding politely.

“Aloha Mal, I hope you’re enjoying yourself.” Feigning a smile towards the woman.

“I am darling, I am.” Mal chuckled and looked at Regina, nodding her head.

“Great to hear. Okay, well I shall leave you both. Nice to have met you Mal.”

“You too, dear.”

The remainder of Emma’s night dragged on, her mind kept thinking back to Regina and Mal, wondering if there was more to their relationship than just “dear friends”. The more she thought of it the angrier with herself she became. What made things worse for Emma was the fact that Regina barely acknowledged her, even when she left, she didn’t say goodbye and she didn’t feel Regina’s eyes on her at all after she met Mal. Emma seethed quietly for allowing the woman to affect her with such intensity, her thoughts were in such calamity that she could mentally see a little devil Emma on one shoulder demeaning and laughing at her, teasing her for thinking that such a beautiful woman would be attracted to her. Then on her other shoulder, she could see an angel Emma trying to console her and reminding her that she is not bisexual or a lesbian.

“I’m going crazy!” Emma growled inwardly before storming off to start cleaning a table recently vacated. 

“Hey August, do you want to go and have some drinks at Life’s a Beach after this?” Emma asked as she stacked the dishes on the table.

“Sounds good Emma, meet you out front in 30 minutes?

“See you then.” She smiled.

She liked August, not attracted to him but he always had everyone in jovial spirits and knew she would have fun being out with him. Thirty minutes later, Emma walked outside of Aloha’s expecting to see August but came face to face with Regina instead.

“Oh, hi Regina, did you forget something?” Emma asked blankly.

“No, can I offer you a lift home, Emma?”

“No, I’m fine thanks,” Emma replied before turning her back on Regina to look for August.

“Come on, I won’t bite. Jump in.” Regina said as she walked up to Emma and grasped her arm softly.

“No, I’m good Regina, I’m going out with a friend for drinks.” Emma dismissed.

“Oh, you are?” Regina replied confusingly, did Emma decide to start seeing someone?

“Yes, I’m just waiting for him to come out then we’re headed out for drinks.”

“Him?” Regina whispered. “Are you just friends?” Her voice breaking a little.

“Yes, him and what business is that of yours?” Emma asked sternly, finally turning to face Regina and gasped when she saw hurt plastered all over the beautiful woman’s face.

“Did I do something wrong?” The brunette asked, surprised at the sudden tension between herself and the blonde.

“Not at all.” Although Emma could see the hurt, she had to remind herself that she had to distance herself from the stress and self-inflicted emotions that Regina’s presence causes in her life.

“Well ah… okay, I guess I’ll leave you then. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Regina.”

Regina felt like her entire stomach and intestines had been ripped out of her body, she couldn’t fathom any reasoning for Emma to be so cold towards her. She thought they had a great day yesterday and then today is like yesterday didn’t exist. When Regina heard Emma say she was going out with a guy, any hope of being more than just friends with the younger woman seemed to fly out the window. Although she knew Emma was straight, and it was obviously so, she couldn’t deny the attraction that freely flowed between them or the heated looks whenever Emma’s eyes slowly traced the brunette’s body. Regina was adamant that Emma loved yesterday, she thought it would be a great idea to take her best friend to Alohas so she can see whom Regina was crazy over. 

Thirty minutes later, Regina was standing toe to toe with Emma Swan at Life’s a Beach and Emma did not look at all impressed. She had decided to follow Emma to check out her competition, unfortunately, there was a group of them and she couldn’t determine which guy was with Emma. 

“What are you doing here Regina?” Emma’s voice dripping with frustration.

“Having a drink Emma,” Regina smirked.

“Don’t be sarcastic with me Regina. You’ve been staring at me since you got here. Why?”

“Because I love to look at the beauty that the universe lays before me.” Regina smiled.

“Oh please, just stop it. Go home and leave me alone.” Emma was furious.

“I’m not going anywhere Emma until I am ready to leave.” 

“Then stop staring at me!” The blonde loudly demanded.

“And if I don’t?” Regina challenged

“Arghh!” The growl was the only reply Regina received as she watched Emma storm off to rejoin August at their table.

“Emma, you all good? What happened over there?” August asked concerned

“Nothing worth worrying about August.” She lied.

“Okay, if you’re sure. Would you like another drink?”

“No, I’m sorry August, maybe another time, I think I should head home.”

“Come on Emma, don’t let miss fancy pants over there get to you, forget about what happened and have another drink.” When he saw she wasn’t going to change her mind he hugged her. “Okay, then let me make sure you get home safe.”

“I’m good August, you stay here with everyone, I only live up the road.” Emma kissed his cheek and wished everyone a good night.

“Okay Emma, text me when you get home.”

“Will do.” She replied.

Walking home, Emma was furious with herself for letting Regina affect her, again. She had no idea why Regina spent the last half an hour at the bar, standing alone, watching her, the entire time Emma could not completely relax as she could feel the fierce gaze settling on her body. Although she did have to admit to herself that the lack of relaxing was not entirely because of annoyance, if she were truly honest, she enjoyed having the brunette’s eyes fixated on her, and hoped the brunette did not notice the desire that emanated from her body. The annoyance she did possess was due to the irritation she continued to feel since watching Regina with her ‘dear friend’ Mal and the lack of acknowledgment towards Emma, but as soon as Mal was away, Regina was back to ogling Emma as if she did not just finish a date with someone else. Engrossed in her thoughts, Emma did not notice a pickup stopping beside her.

“Emma, get in.”

“Go away and leave me alone.”

“Come on Emma, it’s cold out, and you’re not wearing a jacket.”

“I’m fine, just go and leave already.”

Regina drove up a little, stopped the truck and got out in time to meet Emma on the footpath.

“What is your problem?” 

“My problem? You are my problem Regina; do you not understand that I asked you to leave me alone? Yet, here you are once again.” Emma was enraged.

“What did I do to you, better yet, why are you pissed with me?” 

“You did nothing, I just want you to leave me the hell alone.”

“You ignore me, talk like crap to me and then lie and tell me I did nothing. Enlighten me, Miss Swan, what have I done for you to treat me in this manner? Be truthful and tell me what I have done.” The vein on Regina’s forehead was straining to break skin due to her frustration.

“No, I’m good. Why don’t you go home or go to your dear friend Mal and harass her, she’ll probably be more than willing to entertain you.”

“Why would I go to Mal’s?” Regina asked with a blank look, staring at Emma in absolute confusion. “Why would you suggest that when it’s obvious I want to spend my time with you.” Then the penny dropped for Regina. “Oh my gosh, you’re jealous!”

“Jealous? I am not.” Emma laughed

“You are. You’re jealous of Mal!” Regina taunted, taking a step towards Emma.

“I am not!” Emma screamed. She could feel her embarrassment light up her cheeks in the dark of the night as Regina stepped closer so that they were eye to eye.

“You are Emma, you’re jealous of my relationship with Mal, you think she’s the woman I’m interested in, admit it.” 

“So, you and Mal are in a relationship then?” Emma accused the brunette.

“Yes, we are in a relationship but not the kind you’re thinking of.”

“Oh please,” Emma replied, pushing Regina away from her to no avail.

“Emma, Mal and I are in a relationship as best friends. We have been best friends since we were babies. I took Mal to Aloha’s earlier because I wanted her to see the person, I am interested in.” Regina explained while taking hold of Emma’s hand and pulling the woman flush against her body.

“Best friends… the person you’re interested in? You mean, you like someone I work with? This just gets better every moment I speak to you. Get out of my way.” Emma shoved past the woman until Regina caught her arm and pulled her back towards her.

“Yes, best friends and yes the person I am interested in,” Regina smirked, how could this intelligent woman be so dense, she thought to herself. “Wow, I finally understand why you went out for drinks with that guy.”

“No… he’s a friend and everyone was going for drinks.”

“Then why did you make me think otherwise?” Regina whispered. “You made me think there was more to it than only drinks. I have to tell you; I was angry as hell with you and the situation. I had to see who he was but there were too many men, it wasn’t until you kissed his cheek before you left that I knew. What surprised me was you turning him down to walk you home and if that had happened... I cannot imagine how that would have affected me… but it is what it is and sad for him but very fortunate for me.” Regina grinned but her eyes told another story.

“Aha…” Emma was barely listening because her mind was more focused on the luscious lips that were only inches from her very own.

“I only have my sights on one-person Emma, and her name is not Mal. Surely, you would have guessed that after yesterday and my performance at the bar the day before that. I don’t know what it is about you, but I can’t stop thinking about you. Please, tell me you feel the same.” Regina knew she was taking a big chance, and there was an even bigger chance of rejection, she has never been so open with her feelings, or felt the need to chase before, but with Emma, everything was different.

Emma could feel the heat radiate from Regina’s body, and within moments her body started to react to being so close to the woman. Emma felt her nipples harden with arousal, shocking her back into reality. Leaning into Regina, she whispered in her ear that she needed to get home and fled. 

Standing alone on the dark, quiet street, a tear escaped the confines of a toffee-colored globe, leaving a wet trail down a tan cheek to settle itself on the tip of a plump upper lip. Rejection consumed the woman’s body, slowly embracing a torrent of emotions of hurt, anger, shame, and most importantly, heartbreak. She finally surrendered in the pursuit of her happy ending.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally sorts her emotions out and wants to pursue Regina, but is she too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha everyone, mahalo for the kudos and comments, I know this story isn't everyone's cup of tea but I am happy to note that one or two enjoy it. 
> 
> Just a reminder, these characters are not mine, they originate from the Once Upon a Time tv show.

Emma sat in her lounge drinking a glass of water hoping Regina didn’t follow her home and released a sigh of relief thirty minutes later when she didn’t hear the sound of tires crunching on gravel or a knock at her door.

She showered and snuggled into bed, of late, her bed seemed to be the only haven to allow her the time to analyze her feelings towards the brunette. That morning, she was firm in her belief that she had no feelings towards the woman and held steadfast to her unquestionable sexual orientation. However, now all that logic and belief seemed to be a load of lies, particularly in her admittance to the feeling of jealousy towards Mal, and it was more than a little jealousy, no, it was with a vengeance. Her jealousy had manifested to anger when Regina introduced her to her girlfriend, although now, she had an overwhelming sense of relief to know they simply are only friends, she felt her heart screaming hallelujah at the revelation.

As all the events of the day replayed in her mind, it was with an irrefutable sense of peace that she finally acknowledged the feelings she possessed for Regina were strong. She was also aware that although her feelings and attraction for the woman grew rapidly in their few days of knowing each other, it was undeniably powerful enough to affect her mind and body in more ways than one. There was no room left in her mind for hesitancy or uncertainty towards Regina or her sexual orientation. She continued to believe that she was not bisexual or lesbian, but what she felt for Regina was purely for Regina Mills. Finally, with her mind in a serene state of being, Emma snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes to dreams of a beautiful, brown-eyed brunette. 

The following morning Emma awoke jubilated, for the first time in over a week she slept like a baby and decided she needed to make plans to speak with Regina, specifically because of the way she left the woman last night. She knew the woman may not forgive her, or want to continue knowing her after all the trouble she caused her, but Emma had hope.

After her morning swim and some breakfast, Emma held Regina’s card she had given her the first night they met and dialed the number, waiting for a reply.

“Aloha, Miss Mills office, how may I help you?” A female voice answered.

“Aloha, my name is Emma Swan, may I speak to Miss Mills?” 

“One moment, I will see if she is available.”

“Thank you.” Emma started to get butterflies in her belly, she couldn’t wait to talk with Regina and invite her for dinner.

“Hello, are you there?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I am sorry but Miss Mills is busy right now, may I relay a message for you?”

“Oh.” Emma could feel the butterflies dying down. “Can you please forward my number and ask her to call me?”

Emma gave her number and hung up, continuing with her plans in preparation for dinner that night, after her shift at work. Her happiness remained with her until the evening came and it slowly eroded as Regina failed to call.

Three days later she was still waiting to hear from Regina, not only had she not heard from her but she never saw her either. Last night, the blonde spent the night feeling sorry for herself and cried herself to sleep thinking the gorgeous brunette wanted nothing more to do with her, leaving her entering work feeling drained and looking a tragic mess with her hair askew, lack of makeup and uniform barely ironed. Ruby took one look at her and yanked her into the bathroom to tidy her up a little. 

Emma was not looking forward to the evening shift, although the afternoon rush wasn’t much of a rush, Emma barely made it through. Fortunately, the evening was a slow shift, it allowed her a moment to stand by the cash register to collate her tips until she heard that unmistakable voice and what was worse, it sounded like it was coming from her area of the restaurant. As she turned to look towards the table, she observed Regina with her arm around another lady and smiling brightly. Instantly, Emma felt her insides drop with the betrayal, her eyes brimming with tears prompting her to retreat quickly to the solitude of the back of the restaurant as the first tear escaped. Regina had obviously moved on.

She gasped for air as she pushed the door open to lead her outside to behind the restaurant, tears descending upon her cheeks, the pain in her heart expressing itself through her loud sobs. The waitress felt the moment to be a little surreal, she had never felt this kind of pain before. 

A minute or maybe two later, she heard the door open and close. “Emma, what’s wrong?” A voice asked cloaked with concern.

“Please leave me alone,” Emma whimpered as she pulled her apron up to wipe her tears away.

“I saw you run off crying, I had to come and see if you were okay. Why are you crying?”

“Nothing, I had something in my eye that I couldn’t get out.” Emma lied as she continued to wipe her tears.

“Why do you always lie to me about your feelings?” The concerned voice replaced with frustration.

“I’m not ly…”

“You’re about to do it again! Look, if you prefer to have nothing to do with me then… then I will leave you alone and you won’t hear or see from me again.” Regina’s voice wavered a little as the finality of what she had spoken tormented her. “I heard your message loud and clear when you ran away from me the other night and I promised myself that I will not open myself so freely for you or anyone else again. Goodbye Emma, may you enjoy the rest of your stay here in Hawai’i.” Regina turned on her heels and stormed towards the door, she had to get away from this maddening woman, her heart was still painfully bruised from the rejection the other night.

“Is that why you never returned my phone call?” Emma called before Regina reached the door.

“Your call? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The brunette woman replied with a hint of annoyance, she refused to turn around.

“The morning after I left you, I called the number on your business card and left my number with your assistant asking you to call me back. You didn’t.”

“You called me?” Regina’s voice hitched as the possibility of hope started to grow in the seat of her emotions, finally turning to face the blonde. “I have been busy these last few days trying to secure some contracts for my company, I never received your message.”

“What?” Emma growled with a hint of anger attached to the word. “Are you telling me that I have been going crazy because your assistant didn’t give you my message? And why have I not seen you at all, you couldn’t just stop by to say hello?” The blonde huffed with frustration.

“Ah… may I remind you, that you ran away from me the other night after you constantly telling me to leave you alone? I was deeply hurt by your rejection, Emma and as I said, I vowed to not put myself through that again. It pained me to stay away from you, but I had to, for myself.” Regina stared directly into the green eyes she has come to adore before the corners of her lips turned up slightly. “Unless I was wrong and you did miss me.” She teased.

“Huh… who said I missed you?” Emma scoffed as she stepped closer to Regina.

“I know how to read between the lines, Emma, and I know I understand the signs your body shows me,” Regina replied as she closed the gap and lowered her head to kiss Emma.

Soft plump lips brushed tenderly against thin pink ones as she wrapped her arms around her Kiwi, pulling their bodies closer together. Lips locked, tongues tangled, teeth nibbled, moans sounded, hands grasped until oxygen was needed and the couple pulled slightly apart. 

“You will be the death of me Emma,” Regina spoke breathlessly

“Mmm…” Emma was mesmerized, she had never been kissed so gently and she desired more but were rudely interrupted by a new voice.

“Well, about damn time! Geeze, I’ve been silently trying to get your attention forever, Emma, you’re needed at your tables, so move it!” Ruby growled before turning around and walking back into the restaurant.

“Oh crap, I forgot where we were and umm… do you not have a date you need to return to?” Her raised eyebrow an indication of her not so subtle reminder to the brunette. 

“A date, what are you talking about now?” Regina rolled her eyes in wonder.

“Who did you come with Regina?”

“Oh her… that’s my sister, and I wouldn’t do that to you or any person, Emma. You seriously need to stop thinking I am a serial dater or something. That’s my baby sister, she’s just arrived from the mainland and had heard all about you and asked to meet you.”

“Wanted to meet me? First your friends and now your family, I feel like I’m a main attraction at the circus.” Emma teased. “Maybe I can meet her later, right now, I need to get back, I have an hour left on my shift.

“That will be great,” Regina replied before she quickly kissed Emma again. “I think I am going to love doing that.” She teased before walking away. “Close your mouth kiwi, a fly might think it has a new home.” She laughed.

“You’re so funny!” Emma joined in the laughter as she followed the woman back into the restaurant.

An hour later, Emma found herself with Regina’s hand rubbing her upper thigh as they sat side by side across from Snow, Regina’s sister. Arousal flooded her body as she struggled to concentrate on the flow of conversation.

“Is that okay Emma?” Regina asked her

“Ahh… yes, it is.” Clueless to what she had agreed to, Emma nodded.

“There we go, this Saturday then, we go to Hāna overnight.” Snow stated.

“Hāna?” Emma questioned in surprise. “Sounds great.” She mumbled, removing Regina’s hand off her thigh to give her a moment to think.

“I will get us a house and let you know the details, Snow. Are you okay Emma?” Regina smiled smugly, knowing full well that Emma was anything but okay.

“Yes, everything sounds like it will be fun.” She smiled at Regina while her mind was in overdrive with various thoughts.

“Great. Okay, I think it’s time to get my little kiwi home, she’s been on her feet all day.” Regina stood to reach over the table to kiss her sister’s cheek in farewell before leaving the restaurant and heading toward the pickup.

“Are you sure you’re okay Emma? You were rather quiet tonight.” Regina asked as they got into the pickup.

“Well, what would you expect with your hand rubbing up and down my thigh? I could barely breathe let alone think and keeping track of the conversation.” Replied Emma as she heard Regina start to laugh. “And you knew that didn’t you Regina?” Emma was flabbergasted. “You’re a sneak, I think I’m going to have my hands full with you.” She smirked.

“I admit, I did know but only because I could hear your breathing, it quickened, for a moment there I thought you might have fainted. Were you turned on?” Regina teased.

“Of course not!” Emma lied, ignoring the pink glow of her pale cheeks.

“Sure, sure, tell me another one, Emma.” Laughed Regina. “Right home we go so you can get a good night’s sleep.”

“Actually, do you mind if we go for a drive, or somewhere. I’m not ready to go home.” In all honesty, she was not ready to leave Regina, she had missed being in the woman’s presence the last three days and she wanted to make the most of their time.

“Sure. I have the perfect place; we just need to make a stop first.”

“Thank you. I really like your sister, she’s lovely.”

“Yes, I adore Snow, and her husband David is just as lovely but they hold nothing on you, Emma.” Regina grinned.

“Laying it all on, Miss Mills.” Emma wiggled her eyebrows as she laid out her palm for Regina to take her hand. “I’m excited Regina, but I’m a little scared also.”

“I take it we’re no longer talking about my sister?" Regina grinned before continuing in a serious voice. "Emma, I will never force you to do anything, we can take things slow or fast, you may dictate the speed. Just know that from the moment I saw you, I felt a need to get to know you, so, take all the time you need, I will be patient.”

“Thank you.”

Regina drove to a local ABC store to buy some water and then they were headed towards North Kīhei, passing by Sugar Beach. Emma had no idea where they were going but she knew she would be safe. Spending time with Regina tonight highlighted to Emma how much she adored hearing the woman laugh, watching her smile, seeing the glint in Regina’s eyes every time she looked at her. 

“Why are we at Mā’alaea Harbor?” Emma asked as she took in their location when the vehicle stopped.

“This is where I wanted to take you the other night, but you were tired. So, I thought we could come tonight.”

“Ahh… what are we doing here?” Emma asked, puzzled. It was definitely too late to go on a boat tour or to fish… unless Regina owned a boat.

“Just wait and see.”

Regina reversed the pickup into a parking stall against the break wall then told Emma to wait until she opened her door for her. Exiting the vehicle, Regina collected some things from the back-seat and then moved behind the pickup, then Emma felt the truck move when she realized that Regina was up on the bed. A minute later, Emma’s door opened and Regina was standing there waiting to escort Emma out. 

“What were you doing?”

“Just getting our seat ready.”

“Our seat? Emma asked as they reached the back of the pickup where she saw blankets and cushions spread out across the bed. “Wow, are we going to watch the stars?”

“We sure are, I love doing this. It’s nice and relaxing after a hard day’s work. Can you get up or would you like a push-up?” Regina grinned with hands ready to cup Emma’s butt.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Emma smiled. 

They both climbed up onto the bed of the truck and got comfortable, Emma was amazed at how a simple setting can also be the most romantic scene she has ever seen. Aware of each other’s presence, they laid side by side beneath a blanket, fingers entwined and looking up at the stars.

“This is exactly what the doctor ordered Regina. I love it.”

“I knew you would. I do this often, it allows me the time to rejuvenate and think, it’s quiet with no one around and there is always something different to see. Welcome to my world, Emma.” The brunette shared as her eyes stared up towards the allure of the stars.

“If this is what your world is like, I love being part of it,” Emma said as she sat up onto her elbow to look down at Regina. “You’ve been quite generous to me Regina, I’m sorry for putting you through crap just to get us to where we are now.” Emma apologized, her emotions overflowing with guilt. “At first, I tried to fight the attraction, even when I was consumed by jealousy…” She released a breath. “And then after finally accepting it for what it was and not seeing or hearing from you, my mind just started going crazy. I am truly sorry.

As soon as Emma concluded her apology, Regina reached up and engulfed the blonde’s lips with her own. Their kiss, like a volcano that was ready to erupt with heated passion, overflowed and engulfed both women, both who had dreamed of this moment. Regina’s arms pulled Emma’s head closer as Emma opened her mouth, allowing the brunette's tongue to meet her own with fiery desire. After a moment, they separated and looked into each other’s eyes, both filled with desire and uncertainty to move forward.

“Emma, we don’t need to continue, I’m happy we kissed but you look like you’re unsure and I don’t want to pressure you to do anything,” Regina whispered.

“I know, but I really wanted to kiss you, and I still want to, I’m just unsure that if it goes any further whether or not I will still want to.” The blonde whispered, moving her gaze away in embarrassment.

“Hey, I understand,” Regina replied as she reached up cupping Emma’s cheek with her palm to return emerald globes to meet her gaze. “You’re so beautiful Emma, and believe me when I say that I will not force you to do anything you do not want to do. Let’s just cuddle and enjoy being together.”

“I’d like that,” Emma cuddled down against Regina’s chest, wrapping an arm around her waist and gazed up into the night sky. 

They laid like that for what seemed like hours gazing up at the brilliance of the stars, sometimes talking and other times just lying together surrounded by the breaking of waves against the wall. Emma dozed off snuggled in Regina’s arms and it wasn’t until Regina could hear Emma’s light snoring that she realized she was the only one awake. Tightening her arm around Emma she thought she was in heaven. 

She loved spending time with the blonde and the stress of these last two weeks was worth going through to be here sharing this moment with her. Regina enjoyed the quiet moment for another ten minutes before gently removing her arm from under Emma and lying her down on a cushion. She lowered her head to capture Emma’s lips with a kiss, smiling when those lips parted slightly in response. Gently nibbling Emma’s upper lip, Regina heard her moaning and took that as a sign to increase the pressure to deepen her kiss. Her tongue caressing lightly the inside of Emma’s mouth as the blonde reached up to cup Regina’s head in her hands pulling her closer, they kissed with heated passion until Regina moved to kiss along the side of Emma’s neck.

“Mmmmmmmm….” Emma moaned with desire pulling Regina back up for another kiss.

“Mmmmm… is right, I swear Emma you bring out the beast in me.” Regina joked as she gasped getting her breath back. “Seriously though, you take my breath away.” They kissed again. “But, it’s after two in the morning, I best get you home.”

“Wow, it is? Time went by fast and I felt so warm. I loved sharing this with you Regina.” 

“Although your eyelids were closed?” Regina laughed.

“Hey, I can’t help it if being in your company puts me to sleep.” Emma chuckled as Regina lightly tossed a cushion at her. “Hey!”.

“Come on my kiwi let’s get you home to bed.”

Jumping out of the truck as they arrived at Emma’s apartment, Regina went round to Emma’s side and opened the door, helping her down. She loved the touch of this woman, her body fitted perfectly against her own, she indulged in the moment a little before directing Emma to her door.

“Sleep well my Kiwi, I will call you tomorrow.” She whispered before lowering her lips to Emma’s. What was meant to be a brief departing kiss turned deep and heavy rapidly as Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, in return, Regina bent down a little, cupping her hands behind Emma’s thighs and lifted them up, wrapping the blondes’ legs around her waist before moving her hands to cup Emma’s butt, gently pushing her against the door. She started to kiss down Emma’s neck as she could hear Emma moaning with pleasure. Minutes later, she pulled away and gently eased Emma down to the ground.

“You need to go inside to bed, otherwise I cannot be responsible for what may happen next,” Regina whispered breathlessly.

Laughing quietly, Emma gave a chaste kiss to Regina’s lips and wished her a good night, before unlocking her door. Turning back one last time, Emma smiled at Regina and then walked into her apartment and closed the door.

As for Regina, her libido was on fire but she wouldn’t have it any other way, she couldn’t wait for the afternoon to see her little Kiwi again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina invites Emma to spend the day with her, however, Regina needs to reveal a secret she has purposely kept from Emma. Could their relationship be over already?

Emma quickly prepared herself for work, she had the breakfast shift and then the next day off. She went to work with high spirits, sporting a glow that was in vast contrast to how she arrived to work the day before. Her workmates all noticed the change, especially Ruby. 

“So.” The leggy brunette started. “What’s got into you this morning there, Miss Ray of Sunshine?” She asked with a pointed look that told Emma she already knew the answer to her question.

“Nothing,” Emma replied, ignoring the obvious hint of an oncoming interrogation.

“Okay, well, let me rephrase that then. What did you and Regina do last night? I saw her waiting for you after your shift.”

“We hung out.” Emma smiled dreamily to herself. 

“Hung out you say… doing what exactly?” 

“Okay, Ruby." Emma hmphed. "I sat and met her sister then we watched the stars together before I drifted off to sleep and she took me home.” Leaving out important details that she did not want to share with her friend.

“Is that it?” Ruby deadpanned.

“Yes, now if you excuse me, I have customers.” Emma sighed happily as she walked away.

Her day was long, and the further into the day the clock ticked away, the more her happy mood started to dwindle along with it. She had yet to hear from Regina, and doubts of their relationship started to form in her mind. She thought they ended their night perfectly and had expected to at least receive a text the next morning but to no avail. It wasn’t until after she had finished work, relaxing at home reading a book and enjoying a bottle of beer that her phone finally sounded with the lyrics and music of a Coldplay song called Magic. She knew instantly it was Regina as she reached for her phone.

“Hi.” She greeted.

“Aloha, Emma. I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier; I had some drama with work and have only found the time. How was your day?”

“It was good, thanks. I hope work isn’t too stressful for you.” 

“It is what it is. I called to see if you were free tomorrow morning and wanted to join me on another outing around the island.” Regina asked.

“Oh, sure,” Emma was a little disappointed, she had wanted to see Regina today. “Um… what time should I be ready?”

“I will be by to collect you at four in the morning. Please dress in winter wear, where we will be going can reach low temperatures, so a warm heavy jacket, mittens, and hat would be good.”

“Winter wear in Hawai’i? That might be an issue, I only own summer clothes and a few skinny jeans.” 

“Well, I can bring you some warm clothing. Look, I have to return to work. Oh, are you asthmatic or have breathing problems?”

“No, I don’t.

“Great, I would hate to have to give you mouth to mouth to keep you breathing.” The brunette laughed. 

“I think you’ll do anything to put your lips on mine.” Emma smiled to herself at the memory of the intense kissing the two shared the previous night. 

“I’m sorry we won’t get to see each other today, but I’m sure tomorrow will more than compensate for it. “

“That’s okay, Regina, I can’t wait to see you in the morning.”

“I can’t wait to see you either, dear. Sleep well Kiwi.” The brunette replied before ending the call.

Shaking her head, Emma returned to her book and beer before continuing on her day with the addition of a spark of excitement knowing that she will be seeing Regina in a few hours. 

Emma woke with a start at the sound of her alarm blaring in her ear at 3:00 am. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she grunted aloud trying to wake herself up. She had no idea where they could be going at this hour of the morning but the prospect of spending a day with Regina overshadowed any want she felt to return to sleep. Showering and dressing into a pair of her favorite skinny jeans, along with a white tank top and the warmest sweater she owned, she glimpsed at her wall clock and saw she had ten minutes to put her shoes on and sort out her hair. After finally brushing her hair to tame it down a little, she had two minutes left to put her shoes and socks on. She had a feeling that Regina was always on time, and as she finished tying the laces on her shoes, like clockwork, there was a knock on her door. 

Pulling open the door, she smiled at the vision in front of her. Whether the woman was dressed in business attire, denim cutoffs, and tank, or jeans, black turtleneck, black Nike sneakers, and a red thermal hat as she is at this moment, Regina was a vision of pure beauty. Emma couldn’t help but stop her body from reacting. 

Licking her lips slowly, she finally greeted Regina. “Good morning.” She purred.

“Mm… It is now, dear. Are you ready?”

“I sure am, just let me fetch my keys and bag.”

The truck was warm and Emma relaxed into her seat enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. Regina had brought a thermos of black coffee and another of hot chocolate, she was unsure as to Emma’s preference, so decided on both. 

“So, where are we going Regina?” The blonde asked.

“I know that New Zealand is the first country in the world to see the sun, but I thought you might enjoy seeing the sunrise from 10,000 feet. It’s a glorious sight to behold.” Regina replied.

“Are we going up Mount Haleakalā?” Emma gasped.

“We are, we will be going to the summit. They have tours traveling up there every morning for those who want to watch the sunrise before they ride a bicycle down the volcano from the 7,000 feet marker. We won’t be taking part in that today, but we can another time if you wish.”

“No, I’m excited to be able to participate in this venture. It’s one I never contemplated in doing, so to have this opportunity is amazing, Regina. I can’t thank you enough. Can anyone drive up to watch the sunrise?” 

“No. There are now only four tour companies I believe have permission to take tours up, otherwise, if a person chooses to travel up on their own then they have to reserve a spot. I was fortunate that when I called last week to make a reservation there was one available.” Regina explained.

“Oh, you already had plans to come up here?”

“Ahh… yes.” Regina blushed. “I made the reservation in the hopes that you would still be open to spending time with me.” 

“Oh. And if I had declined the invitation?”

“I simply would not have bothered with honoring the reservation.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing that I am still open to spending time with you and that I accepted the invitation then, the reservation would have been such a waste to not use.” Emma grinned.

“Precisely. Have you read or heard much about Haleakalā?” Regina enquired.

Looking out the window, Emma could only see darkness or what the lights of the truck offered. “I know that it’s the largest dormant volcano in the world.” She offered.

“Aha, it last erupted in the 1700s, there’s still evidence of the eruption out at Mākena, with the lava fields. I’m sure you’ve also heard the stories of Māui and the sun?”

“Yes, we have Māui the demigod in the Māori cultural traditions, and how he slowed down the sun atop a mountain using flax rope.”

“That’s what I enjoy learning about the Polynesian cultures, their traditions and stories are very similar. According to Hawaiian traditions, Haleakalā is the mountain where Māui caught the sun. Haleakalā means ‘House of the Sun.” Regina informed her passenger.

“You’re kidding, right? Are you telling me that we are going up to the summit of the mountain where Māui caught the sun?” Emma rolled the words off her tongue in excitement. “The story I heard growing up, that most people my age and older in New Zealand grew up reading, actually occurred on this mountain?” She expressed a hint of disbelief thinking Regina was playing her, but also not quite believing that what was said was the actual truth. “Seriously, Regina?” She asked the woman, who nodded in the affirmative. Dissolving any disbelief she held onto. “Holy! Do you know how often I wondered where in the world that mountain might have been and hoped I would one day travel there? Oh my god, Regina… you’re like… you’re like…. Oh my god, you just answered for me a question that I had been asking myself since the first time I read that story as a kid. I’m… I don’t even know what I am feeling.” The blonde swiped at her eyes to rid them of the tears that threatened to fall. “I seriously can’t thank you enough for all that you have given me in this short time.” Emma burst out before reaching over and kissing Regina’s cheek. Sitting back in her seat, Emma placed her hand atop Regina’s thigh and without thought slowly began to caress it, invoking a quiet moan from its owner.

“Emma.” Regina breathed slowly. “I’m glad I get to spend this moment with you, Haleakalā is truly a magnificent site with its history in both the Polynesian and European world, but to realize that this gift means so much to you, it is truly my honor to be here beside you.” She smiled before continuing in a serious tone. “But, if you keep rubbing my thigh like that then there are only two things that may occur shortly, one, is that I crash because of what your actions are doing to my body, or two, I pull over to the side and show you exactly what you are doing to my body.” She smirked and as quick as a jet plane, Emma removed her hand.

“I’m sorry.” The woman blushed profusely. “I just felt a need to touch you.” To which Regina released her right hand from the steering wheel and offered it to Emma.

They arrived atop the summit just after 5.30 am as the sunrise is scheduled to start at 6:20 am or thereabout. Emma was silent, she had no words to express her feelings, absolutely no words. She grew up in a community that held strong to their indigenous traditions, stories, and heritage. Māui is said to be an ancestor to every Māori and possibly every Polynesian person. The stories of Māui the demigod is what Emma would fall asleep reading as a child, he was a hero to her. He traversed realms, was a shapeshifter, a trickster, but he was also a person who never turned down a challenge, a person who fought for what he wanted, a person who thought of his people, which was the main reason he snared and fought the sun to force him to slow down his travel across the sky and allow the people of the land the opportunity to do their tasks before night befalls. Now, to be standing on the mountain, in a spot that the heroic ancestor may have trekked upon, felt unreal to the blonde. 

She tugged on her jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf that Regina brought for her before moving over to the woman that made a dream become a reality. Smiling, she leaned in and kissed Regina, nibbling on her lip she felt Regina wrap her arms around her and parting her lips to allow Emma’s tongue to dart in and mingle with Regina’s own. They stayed like that for some minutes before both parting with cheesy smiles. 

“Mm… if that is the kind of thank you, I get, then I think I may have to continue making your dreams a reality, my Kiwi.” Regina’s low velvety voice imparted. “Let’s go and find us a spot by the barrier, love.” She suggested as she pulled Emma in tightly to her side.

“I can’t thank you enough, Regina. I also can’t wait to facetime home and tell my mum; she will be so excited.” Emma spoke as they stood in front of a barrier, Regina hugging Emma from behind as the latter stands in front. 

“Well, we can also video it for her you know.”

It wasn’t too long before the dark sky began its tranquil dance of various shades of orange and red across the horizon, the kaleidoscope of changing colors was spellbinding, radiating through the thick clouds that surrounded them. At 10,000 feet above sea level, there were moments of being embraced by the clouds, one could reach out and touch a piece of what can normally be seen high above. Holding Emma close with one arm, Regina had her phone out to record the moment of the sun peeking its head atop a mass of clouds for Emma to share with her mother. It was also in that moment, that Regina glanced down to notice pure delight beaming from Emma’s smile, and her watery eyes focusing on the dawning of a new day, in the distance, Regina could also hear an elderly local woman calling forth the sun in her distinctive Hawaiian language. Returning her gaze towards the horizon, the sun had nearly risen to reveal its entirety, it was spectacular and gave the mirage of being so close, she could hear people around her abuzz with gasps, whispers, and smiles. The radiant colors that streaked through the clouds enriched the magical morning.

But to Regina, the beauty and radiance of the rising of the sun held no comparison to the woman she held in her arms. She knew at this moment that she wanted this start of a new day, this beginning of a new relationship to be her forever, she could not imagine a future without Emma by her side. All that was needed now, was to reveal her secret to the beautiful woman, one she was dreading and it needed to be done before they left for Hāna... if they still went to Hāna. Sighing, she returned to look out across the sky. 

Holding tightly to Regina’s hand that was firmly placed on her belly, Emma was enchanted by the allure of the sun rays reaching out to lighten every piece of darkness across the sky. Glancing to her left, her breath stilted in her throat, the orange glow that shone upon Regina’s face resembled a halo of light shrouding the woman. She was breathtaking. 

Feeling Emma turn in her embrace, she turned away from the horizon in time to capture Emma’s lips with her own. Surprised by the abrupt motion, Regina quickly relaxed and tightened both arms around Emma’s waist, pulling her in. Emma wasted no time and parted her lips, she wanted to feel the caress of the brunette’s tongue against her own demanding tongue, she wanted more, no, she needed more. 

“Kiwi.” Regina exhaled as she moved her mouth to kiss along Emma’s jaw.

“Gina,” Emma whispered. “I want you.”

“Mmmmmmm.” Regina moaned into Emma’s ear as her body shuddered in joy with the thought. “In time, my Kiwi. Let’s go and have breakfast first as there is something, I need to discuss with you.” 

“It must be important if you would rather talk than making love to me.” Emma deadpanned. She was perplexed, she wasn’t sure if she should feel rejected or apprehensive. She pulled out of Regina’s embrace and walked off towards the pickup.

“Emma,” Regina called. “Shit… Emma, it’s not like that. Well, it is but please don’t think I don’t want to be with you.” She continued as she finally caught up to the blonde. “I do, I want to, but I need to share something with you and you need to know about this before we take the next step. Please, just hear me out.”

“Okay.” The blonde replied before jumping into the pickup and waited for Regina to join her before continuing. “So, why not just tell me now instead of going to breakfast first.”

“Because I would prefer to get off the mountain before that discussion. Look, Emma, this has nothing to do with you, well it does kind of, but please, I didn’t mean to ruin our morning. I wanted to indulge in this time with you, we need to talk though because if we want to take our relationship to the next level then you need to know some things about me.” Regina tried to calm the blonde.

“Okay.”

The trip was quiet as they descended the mountain, Regina tried multiple times to instigate conversation but to no avail. She felt she had destroyed their relationship before it had even started, and her heart was feeling that pain. She mentally kicked herself over and over for suggesting they talk, they did need to talk, she had yet to inform Emma of a secret that could be detrimental to their relationship, or any possibility of a relationship and as much as she wanted to tell Emma before today, her thoughts always halted any action because she was unsure if they would have a relationship.

The brunette could feel her emotions starting to elevate within her, and needed to revert her thoughts away from their current predicament, so, with deferring her thoughts towards her company, she straightened her back, tensed her jawline and mechanically drove back to Kīhei. 

An hour later, they arrived at Lorenzo’s, an Italian restaurant that served breakfast, they were seated and ordered their food.

“Well, are you going to talk?” Emma asked, she was over it, it was obvious in her voice. She has no idea what the hell she needs to know that could change her mind about the brunette unless she’s married or does have someone waiting for her at home. That she cannot and will not tolerate. 

“Look, Emma. There is something that I neglected to share with you, but I had to make sure that there was something between us before I could disclose, and after your admission on the mountain, I knew I had to tell you sooner than later. Please know, that I want to be with you, I’ve wanted that since the first night my eyes held your gaze and I know you will eventually return home to New Zealand, but this isn’t the stone age and we can still keep in touch because if you’ll have me, I will move heaven and earth for us to be together, Emma.” 

Emma could see the determination in Regina’s face, but it was her words that held Emma’s attention, the words ‘I will move heaven and earth for us to be together.’ That, to Emma, sounded like a declaration of a possible future together, and if that is the case then what the heck is this big secret, she wondered.

“Regina, our communication to date is rather problematic, we lack communication because we hide what we are truly feeling.” She paused for a moment, thinking. “Okay, I hide what I am truly feeling, but right now I am feeling pissed off, not only did you consciously neglect to inform me of something, but you continued to play me knowing that whatever this damn secret is could jeopardize what relationship we might have. So, just hurry up and let it out before I stand up and walk out.” Emma demanded.

“I never played you, Emma. as I said, I only needed time to make sure what I feel for you was real and what feelings you have for me were reciprocated.”

“What’s the secret?” Emma growled.

“I… well, I…” Inhaling a breath and slowly releasing it, Regina tried to continue. “I…”

“Regina!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question... do I add unnecessary babble to the story, like, do I go on and on about something that adds no value to the story? Let me know! Mahalo :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina shares her big...or... not so big secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments :) 
> 
> **The story is absolutely mine but the characters are not, they all hail from the tv program Once Upon a Time.

“IhaveatenyearoldsonnamedHenry.” Regina mumbled.

“What was that?”

“IhaveatenyearoldsonnamedHenry.”

“You have a what denry? Regina, slowly.” Emma was exasperated.

Closing her eyes, she lowered her hand to her fingers that were fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “I have a ten-year-old son named Henry.” She whispered just loud enough for Emma to hear.

It was quiet, too quiet and Regina started to panic. She looked up and saw an anxious or maybe an angry Emma looking at her.

“Emma…”

“Are you going to tell me this secret or what? Seriously, Regina, this is starting to really irritate me.” Emma declared.

“What? Emma… I just told you.” Regina frowned.

“You just told me you had a ten-year-old son named Henry; I’m waiting for the secret that may determine the future of our relationship. So, spit it out already!”

Regina was flabbergasted, is Emma slow or… wait, maybe she doesn’t find Henry an issue. Before she could continue, they were interrupted by their waiter delivering their food.

“Emma, Henry was my secret. If you don’t accept him then I can’t continue with what we have.” 

“Are you serious?” Emma frowned. “You thought that your son would deter me from getting to know you more? What kind of shallow person do you think I am? And if anyone has been stupid enough to leave you because of your son then they were simply not worth the time, Regina. Damn, I can’t believe you thought your son would be an issue, it's clear that we don’t know each other very well.”

“We don’t. Emma, the physical attraction is definitely there, but knowing each other personally, well, we just haven’t had the time, I assure you though, that I am willing to try. I was going to tell you about Henry before we left for Hāna because he will be joining us. Are you okay with that?”

“Of course, I am. Regina, I sincerely have no problem with your having a son and I would love to meet him. If he is anything like his mother then I’m sure we will get on rather well.” The blonde replied as she took Regina’s hand in her own. “Will you be willing to let me meet him before Hāna?” 

“Yes, I like the sound of that, how about after we leave here?” 

Conversation flowed between the two as they ate their breakfast, they decided to spend time with each other meant getting to know more about the other. It is plain as day to Emma that she wanted to see how far this relationship could go. 

“So, as a start to our getting to know each other, I thought I should introduce myself properly.” The blonde smiled. “Hi, my name is Swan, Emma Swan.” She chuckled as she held her hand out to Regina.

Taking Emma’s hand in hers, Regina was a little stunned before she replied. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Miss Swan. I am Regina Mills, the Owner & CEO of Swan Interiors.” She smiled staring directly into green eyes that were surprised.

“Well, if that isn’t fate then I don’t know what is.” The couple laughed.

Emma shared stories of her childhood, in a small city in Hawke’s Bay, on the East Coast of the North Island, her two brothers, Roland and Phillip and her parents, Marion and Will. She enjoyed letting Regina get to know her, and couldn’t wait to learn more about the woman herself. 

They soon departed the restaurant and traveled along South Kīhei Road, it continued to amaze Emma to see the mass of tourists that walk, run and drive on this road. The road was extremely busy, and with the traffic lights, it was a slow drive.

“I thought you would have taken the highway to go to Wailea.” Emma wondered aloud to Regina. Wailea was the higher-end of South Māui, that tendered to cater more to the wealthy. 

“Why, do you think we’re going to Wailea?”

“Umm…” Emma blushed. “I just thought that’s where you would live. Sorry, I made an ass of myself.”

“Well, I don’t live there, but my parents live at the end of this road, just before Wailea and that’s where we are going.”

“Will I be meeting your parents?” Emma gasped.

“Ahh… that’s where my son is.” Regina replied as she quickly looked over to the blonde who looked like she was about to be sick. “I’m sorry, Emma, I didn’t think. How about I just run in to get Henry and then we can leave.”

Emma seemed to be mulling over the suggestion by nibbling subconsciously on her lip, an act that was quietly driving Regina wild with a desire to suck the blonde’s bottom lip into her mouth. 

“Do you normally dash and run?” Emma asked, unknowingly bringing Regina back to earth.

“No, I usually stay and talk a bit with my family.” 

“Then, don’t you think that will be strange to pick your son up and then leave?” 

“Emma, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable and if I’m being honest, my mother loves to make people feel out of their element. So, I will just fetch Henry and we can leave.”

“Okay.”

They drove for a few more minutes until Regina slowed down to turn into a gated driveway. While Regina reached out to enter a PIN that will allow them access into the yard, Emma took in the high exterior of the house in front of her.

“Wow, your family must be super rich!” She exclaimed before realizing what she had said.

“Mmm… my parents are wealthy. My mother loves to spend their money on extravagant things, including this house.” 

The steel gate slowly opened allowing the pickup access, and it was with a surprise to see Regina’s mother out in the yard gardening.

“Dammit, she doesn’t usually garden until late afternoon, she’s going to want to know who you are and interrogate me.” Regina moaned.

“Regina, it’s okay. If you want me to come out with you, I will. I’m sure I can manage it.” Emma hesitated.

“Emma, I truly apologize for whatever she may say to you, but please, if she does say something that offends you, don’t think I agree with her. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Both women jumped down out of the pickup, Regina waited for Emma at the front of the truck and held her hand out for the blonde to grasp. Slowly, they walked towards Regina’s mother who was standing upright by the time they stood in front of her and had removed her gardening gloves.

“Regina, darling. Who do you have here?” The elderly woman asked.

“Mother, I would like you to meet Emma Swan, Emma, this is my mother Cora Mills.”

“Hello, Mrs. Mills.” Emma nodded.

“Please, dear, call me Cora. It’s lovely to meet you, Emma, it’s not every day my daughter brings someone by the house to meet us, you must be special.” Cora replied dryly. 

“Mother.” Regina threatened. “We’ve come to collect Henry; I want to introduce him to Emma.”

“You do, do you?” Cora looked at the women and glanced down to their clasped hands. “So, are you the waitress my daughter is infatuated with?” She snarked.

“Ahh… waitress, yes I am and as for your second assumption, I guess you will have to ask your daughter about that.” Emma replied with distaste as Cora raised an eyebrow towards her. She holds no punches, Emma thought.

“Mother, please don’t.” Regina sighed. 

Just as they were about to enter the house, a young boy came running out, nearly knocking the women over.

“Henry!” His grandmother growled. “What have I told you about running in the house?”

“Sorry, grandma.” He blushed before he turned his eyes towards his mother. “Mom! My bags ready.” He called as he ran into his mother’s arms. As much as he loved his grandparents, he preferred spending his time with his mother. 

“Good boy, my prince.” Regina coddled before disentangling herself from her son. “Henry, I would like you to meet someone, this is Emma. Emma, please meet my son, Henry” She gestured towards her son. 

“Well, how do you do Prince Henry?” The blonde asked as she held out her hand.

“I’m good.” He smiled, reaching forth to shake Emma’s hand. He tilted his head and looked at the two women. After a moment he continued. “Are you my mom’s girlfriend?”

Both women blushed, unsure of how to reply, they had yet to discuss labels. “Ahh…” Emma started.

“Yes, yes she is, Henry.” Regina blurted out hoping Emma was okay with it.

“Yes, I am.” Emma smiled towards both mother and son before hearing Regina exhale loudly.

“Cool. Mom has never introduced anyone to me before so you must be very special.” The boy replied.

“That she is, Henry. That she is.” Regina agreed as she leaned forward to give Emma a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Eww… Mom, I don’t mind you having girlfriends, but no PDA in front of me, please.” Henry laughed.

“Alright, kid, I hear ya.” Emma smiled before pulling Regina to her side and sneaking another quick kiss.

“I’m going to get my bags. You two are disgusting.” Henry moaned in jest.

Regina and Emma laughed in reaction and followed him into the house. 

“He’s a cool kid, Regina.” 

“Thank you. Are you okay with me calling you my girlfriend?”

“Of course, I just wasn’t sure if that was what you wanted because we had yet to discuss it.”

“Oh, well my Kiwi, I can tell you now that I love the sound of calling you, my girlfriend.” She whispered as she seized the moment to feel Emma’s lips against her own again.

“Argh… are you two still kissing? Mom!” 

Emma jumped away from Regina when she heard the boy complaining, thinking the worse until she saw his smile on his face.

“Why are you smiling?” She asked

“Huh? Oh… I may think it’s yuck to see my mom kissing someone like that, Emma, but I’ve never seen her look at someone the way she does you.”

“Henry…” His mother interrupted.

He looked up at his mother. “I love seeing you smile, and to know that there is someone, other than our family and very close friends who get to see that smile, means a lot.” He paused before returning his gaze to Emma. “Thanks, Emma.” 

“You’re welcome kid, how did you ever become so… insightful?” She asked in amazement at the ten-year-old.

“Well, I have Regina Mills as my mother of course.” He laughed walking to stand beside his mother.

“I love you, my Prince. Let’s go and get us Ululani shave ice before going home.” Regina suggested.

“Before lunch?” The boy whispered in surprise looking up at his mom. “Wow, I want to keep Emma around forever if she makes you do things like this.” He laughed as he ran to the back seat of the pickup.

Shaking her head, Regina looked at Emma. “So, you’ve met the man in my life, I hope he hasn’t scared you away, Emma.”

“Regina, he is great, truly. Now let’s go and get us some shave ice!” She laughed as she moved towards the passenger side of the pickup.

“Let me say goodbye to my parents first.”

As Regina went off, Emma settled herself into her seat, buckling up then turned to talk with Henry. No time like the present to start to get to know him, she thought.

“So, Henry, are you sure you’re okay with my relationship with your mom?”

“Yes.” The boy smiled. “I said the truth earlier. I heard the gate open and looked out the window. I saw her smile when you both arrived and she waited for you at the front of the pickup, I saw her smile when you said something to my grandma, and I saw her smile again before she kissed you. That’s her smile that she only reserves for the people she loves and cares about. You make my mom happy, well not as happy as I do, but you know.” He shrugged as he buckled his seatbelt.

Emma laughed; she was going to like this kid. “She also makes me smile, kid; in the short time we have known each other she has made me feel things I have never felt before. Your mom is great.”

“I know,” Henry replied. “Are you from New Zealand, Emma? You sound like my friend who lives there.” 

“Yes, I am. I’m from Hawkes Bay.” 

“Oh, Napier or Hastings? We’ve been there. We went for the Art Deco weekend last year, I got to dress up in some old-fashioned clothes and drive around in old cars, it was cool.” 

“Really? Wow, I was there too. I went with family friends and they dressed me in clothing similar to those worn by the old Māori people of the 1930s. I wore a black bowler hat that had a feather on the side, a white Victorian collared blouse, a tartan blanket for my skirt, black boots and I also wore a Korowai (Cor-ro-why), a Māori cloak woven with bird feathers that were given to me when I graduated University. I loved it…”

“Hey, I think we saw you! You had your hair out and had some tattoo drawing on your jaw, your cloak had brown feathers on and you had on this big greenstone carved tiki around your neck and long greenstone earrings.” Henry interrupted excitedly.

“Yes… yes, I wore a stamp of a moko kauwae on my jaw, it’s a traditional Māori tattoo for women. Wow, so you saw me there, that’s… amazing.” Emma was undoubtedly astounded to know at one stage they had all been in the same country, the same city, at the same event and only steps away from each other. Fate working its magic again she thought. 

“Yeah, it was actually mom that saw you first and told Uncle Jeff, that’s mom’s friend that you were breathtaking.” 

“How do you know that?” She smirked.

“Well, I just kind of happened to be… close to them and heard it.” Henry blushed.

“Of course, you were, kid.” Emma laughed as Regina arrived and jumped up into the pickup.

“Hey, sorry that took so long. What did I miss?” She asked her son and girlfriend.

“Oh mom, you’re not going to believe this,” Henry said to her before relaying his conversation with Emma.

Minutes later, they were still parked in her parent’s driveway waiting for Regina to regain her composure, she was as ‘amazed’ as Emma had been. 

“That’s unbelievable… I can’t believe that it was you, Emma. You definitely took my breath away. Do you know how much I wanted to walk up to you and introduce myself, but there was a man always by your side, so I watched from afar.” 

“Interesting… I remember having a feeling of being watched and every time I would turn to look around, I couldn’t find eyes staring back at me, but…” Emma paused, thinking. “Oh my god, you were Marlene Dietrich, the black tuxedo dressed knockout!” She gasped.

Regina laughed at the look on Emma’s face, it was pure wonderment. “Henry” She cooed. 

“Yes, mom?”

“Close your eyes and cover your ears.” She warned

“Huh?” He asked before he understood as he watched his mother move towards Emma intending to kiss her.” “Aww, man.” He sighed as he heeded his mother’s warning.

Regina clasped her hand behind Emma’s head and pulled her in, smashing their lips together. She didn’t wait or ask for permission before she flicked her tongue along Emma’s bottom lip and as soon as those thin lips parted, Regina’s tongue moved to dance with Emma’s. Filling the pickup cab with loud moans, and the sounds of their kissing. Both women had momentarily forgotten the ten-year-old seated behind them. Moments passed before both women parted, breathing heavily. Regina cupped the face of the blonde and gave her another chaste kiss.

“Emma, I think the universe is telling us something, and I don’t want to fight it. I said it before, and I will continue to say it. I will do anything in my power for us to be together, even if you return home, I’m not going to give you up.” She whispered.

“I don’t want you to, Regina. I think you’re right. Did you know how freaking sexy you looked that night, if you couldn’t take your eyes off me then you must have only been looking at my body.” The blonde laughed. “Because, most of that night, where ever I was, I stood so that I could always see you in my vision. This is so mind-boggling, but while I was trying to figure out my feelings for you, a voice in my head always mentioned the woman I was attracted to a year ago… at the art deco festival… the only woman before you I had felt a very deep attraction with. I am still adamant that I am not bisexual or lesbian, and that my feelings are purely for you, and only you, Regina.”

Regina’s breathed hitched at Emma’s revelation before she thoroughly kissed her girlfriend again until Emma pulled back. 

“Put your son out of his misery and let’s go and get some shave ice already.” Emma smiled. 

After a quick kiss, Regina tapped her son’s hands away from his ears before she started the pickup and they finally left her parents driveway. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gives Emma a tour of her home before the couple gets to know each other more personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who encourages me to continue updating and writing this story. I will try and update with a couple of more chapters over the week. 
> 
> Just a reminder, I do not have a Beta, if there are any errors please do not hesitate to leave a comment and inform me of those errors. Mahalo :)

After the trio devoured their flavored shave ice, they retraced their drive back along South Kīhei Road, pass all of the restaurants, stores, Emma’s condo, beach volleyball games, and sunbathers. For a moment, Emma thought they were returning to Regina’s parent’s home until the brunette steered the pickup to face the slopes of the dormant volcano, then another turn until she slowed down outside of a rock fence wall. Henry opened his door and ran to open the gate, allowing his mother to drive the vehicle up onto the property. 

As they drove the up the short uphill driveway, Emma saw two homes on the property. A common theme within Hawai’i is the existence of two homes on the one property, the smaller of the two homes known as the ‘ohana (or-ha-nah), the very Hawaiian word for family. Snow & David were currently staying in the 'ohana while on the island. The ‘ohana was separated from the main home by a fence line of colorful surfboards, Emma admired the formation of at least twenty boards that provided a unique decoration to the yard.

“Is this your home, Regina?” Emma asked.

“Yes, what do you think?” Regina replied as the couple exited the vehicle and Henry ran into the home.

“I love the use of the surfboards, that’s different yet suits the lifestyle of Hawai’i.” 

“They’re my old boards from my surfing days. I had so many and couldn’t rid myself of them so thought I would use them out here. I still have some boards in my garage. Let’s go inside and give you a tour.”

The women crossed the threshold into a beautiful, welcoming, open planned living room, dining room and kitchen. The color décor was light, with etched glass grey painted walls, white skirting and ceiling for the lounge, while the kitchen and dining area had a slightly darker grey across the walls. Along the back wall of the lounge area stood folding patio doors that opened out to a large deck and barbecue area and lead to a grass area and garden along the back fence of the yard. A large modular sectional and two ottomans sat to the right of the front entrance facing a large flatscreen television screen attached to the wall and an entertainment system below, family photos covered both sides of the television wall. A large granite top counter separated the kitchen area to the living room, complemented by four stools backing into the living area. High-end appliances featured in the cooking area; the room looked like it was built for someone who loved to cook. To the left of the kitchen stood a Curly Koa dining table and accompanying chairs for six people. Emma knew that the native Hawaiian wood was expensive and shook her head at the thought of what the dining furniture cost. 

“Regina, I can only imagine how beautiful the remainder of your home is just by what I can see with these two rooms.”

Regina smiled her thanks to the blonde. “Would you like to see if your imagination is correct?” The owner queried as she guided Emma to an archway off between the patio folding doors and the kitchen. “This leads us into the hallway and the stairs. I wanted to keep this area semi-private, to the left is Henry’s room, he has his own attached bathroom. I would take you in there but I can guarantee he will have books or toys everywhere and it will be messy, much to my dismay, I am forever reminding him to pick up after himself, I think that is why he keeps his door closed.” Regina sighed. “The door on the right is a bathroom for the lower house.” 

Emma took note and also took time to observe the photos plastered along the walls between two windows that looked out into the yard. Many of the photos are of Henry and Regina, one photo, in particular, stood out to Emma, it was of a younger Regina atop a surfboard riding the waves, she was dressed in a white bikini, her hair was longer than it currently is and tied in a ponytail, the look on her face showed one of exhilaration, her smile was as beautiful as the sun on a glorious day. It was obvious to the eye that Regina was in her element. 

“A friend of mine took the photo from her board, those were the days I would go to the beach daily. I truly miss being on the water.” Regina frowned a little before turning and smiling to Emma. “Come.” She called, entwining their fingers together and tugging Emma towards the winding staircase at the end of the hall. A door stood across from the stairs that Regina informed her led into the guest bedroom.

They arrived at the landing into a smaller living area, that housed a reclining loveseat, supported by two side tables, a smaller television set, a bookcase and a cabinet that held more family photos. A door to the left was firmly closed, and a door to the right stood open. The couple moved towards the open door.

“This floor is mine; I love to read in the living area and relax with a glass of wine or a smooth whiskey. This room is my office and it allows me to do a lot of work from home so that I can be with Henry often. Usually, I work late because I’d rather my time with Henry is with him and not split between him and work, so after he goes off to bed, or to spend time on his game I come up here. Sometimes I do need to go into the main office in Wailuku, but I can do most things from here.”

The room was warm and immaculate, it wasn’t hard to envision Regina working at her desk on her laptop, or at the drafting table across the room. A floor to ceiling window offered a lot of natural light into the room. A cabinet against a wall held a glass whiskey decanter and two glasses, a small stereo system, and more family photos. 

“Do you have OCD?” Emma asked nervously. 

“No, why do you ask?” 

“Every room I have seen so far is immaculate, not one thing is out of place.” The blonde blushed.

“Oh, I do have a tendency to put things in place, but that doesn’t mean it needs to be in place, well not all the time… okay, well most times it does. Is that bad?” Regina’s fingers started to fidget as she stared down at the ground implying the ground was more entertaining than the person standing in front of her.

Emma reached out to take the brunette's hands in each of her own. “Of course, it isn’t bad, I’m just letting you know that if I were to maybe stay over, sometimes I’m not always going to be so tidy and I don’t want you to always get angry over finding my pants on the floor or something. I’m not terribly messy but sometimes I just can’t be bothered because I am exhausted or something. Is that okay with you?” The Kiwi explained.

“Pants on the floor? Miss Swan, why would your pants be on my floor?” Regina smirked.

“Is that all you heard? My pants on the floor?” Emma laughed pulling the other woman into her arms as they both laughed.

“Well, dear, the thought of your pants on the floor definitely does things to me, I couldn’t help but be distracted after hearing that comment… mmmm… I really do love the thought of your pants on my floor.” Regina whispered in a tone lower than her normal and laced with sexual connotations.

“I like the sound of that too,” Emma replied leaning in to kiss the beautiful woman. 

The two beauties were wrapped in each other’s arms, lip-locked when Henry’s voice called up to them.

“Mom, Aunt Snow texted and asked if I wanted to go to the movies with her and Uncle David. May I go? Please?”

Regina let go of Emma and walked out to the top of the landing. “Henry, what have I told you about screaming in the house. You’ve only returned home, I wanted to spend time with you and Emma, so you could get to know each other.” She sighed.

“Mom, I like Emma and I’m sure we’re going to spend a lot of time together. If I’m not here then you two can spend your evening together. Aunt Snow said that we’re going to get something to eat and then the movies. Please, Mom? I haven’t seen them yet.” He asked as he tried his best to display his puppy dog eyes knowing that his mother could never say no to those eyes.

“If you wish, Henry.” She sighed. “Be good and listen to your aunt and uncle.” 

“Yes! I love you, Mom. Bye Emma!” He yelled.

Returning to Emma’s side, Regina clasped their hands together again and continued on the tour of the house, towards the closed door. “I’m sorry about that, Emma. I really wanted the three of us to spend time together tonight.”

“Leave it be, Regina. We’re going to Hãna in a couple of days, and he’s right we will be spending a lot of time getting to know each other.” She smiled.

“You’re right. This is the last room and as you may have guessed it’s my bedroom. This is my haven from everything and everyone.” Regina advised as she opened the door.

The walls were a very pale purple color and white skirting. A four-post King size bed sat against the wall closest to the door, two grey nightstands on either side of the bed, and at the foot of the bed was an old antique-looking chest. The room was enormous, across from the room were more patio folding doors leading out to a deck, a chaise sofa chair sat in the far-right corner of the room, above hung a portrait of Regina and Henry when he was a baby. To the left of the room was an archway that Emma could not help but investigate. As she walked into the biggest closet she had ever seen, her jaw dragged along the floor, her eyes protruded at the racks of clothes, shoes, shelves that held what looked to be jewelry boxes and a large vanity with three mirrors against a wall. Another arch led her into a stunning tiled bathroom. A shower with multiple shower heads and large enough to fit at least five people stared back at her, a large clawfoot bath stood to the side, a toilet slightly hidden behind a tiled partial wall across the room and a double sink vanity took up most of the right side of the wall. She was still trying to pick up her jaw when she heard Regina talking to her.

“What do you think, Emma?”

“Holy shit, Regina. Your house is freaking unbelievable, but your bedroom and in-suite are just… damn amazing. I’ve never seen a bedroom or even a hotel room as grandeur as yours. It could possibly be my dream home.” 

“Thanks, I think. I designed everything; this is my dream home. But you’re still to see the best part. Follow me.”

They walked back out into the bedroom and Emma followed Regina to the folding doors. She moved the sheer panel drapery that covered the doors and gestured for Emma to move past her. Emma walked onto a deck that looked as large as the one downstairs, the first thing she noticed was the expanse of the ocean that welcomed her. The view was magnificent, it was difficult to believe that Regina lived in a residential area when there were no buildings or trees that blocked her view of the Pacific Ocean. 

“Damn, the sunsets from up here must be beautiful.” Emma gasped.

“They are,” Regina replied as she wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling her into the front of her body. “I hope we will get to share many of those beautiful sunsets together.” She whispered into the blonde’s ear sending a shiver down Emma’s spine.

“Me too,” Emma replied faintly. Her breathing hitched when she felt Regina’s hands rub softly against her belly. “Gina…”

“No one can see us up here Emma, it’s private. Would you believe that I have sat up here a lot over these last week’s thinking of you and to finally have you here with me…” She noticed Emma had inclined her head to the side, Regina placed a kiss to the smooth pale skin of her neck, then another, and another, until she finally sucked on the skin below the ear. She knew she would leave her mark and she was thrilled that Emma was not stopping her. 

“Gina.” Emma sighed as she moved Regina’s hands to cup her chest. Understanding, Regina gently massaged Emma’s breasts while her plump lips continued kissing along the waitress’s neck then to her jawline until Emma turned in Regina’s embrace and smashed her lips against delicious plump ones. Lips parted, tongues dueled, hands caressed and moans exchanged, they were oblivious to anything around them, there were only the two lovers in their world at this moment. Regina turned their bodies and slowly backed Emma towards the entrance into the bedroom, still encircled within each other’s arms Regina directed them towards the four-post bed and gently nudged Emma to lay back onto the bed. 

Admiring the view of the gorgeous blonde atop her bed, and soaking in the lust-filled gaze of dark green eyes, Regina’s heart started beating erratically with need. “When I first looked into your eyes that first night, I felt a spark of magic between us and there was a need to make that spark grow.” The brunette imparted to her blonde counterpart as she crawled above Emma to straddle her. “There is nothing more breathtaking as you.” She continued before lowering her head and capturing thin lips within her own. A moment passed, she left the heaven of those lips and placed her forehead upon Emma’s, drawn into the fixed gaze of emerald rubies. “I want you, Emma, I need you in my life. I know we are moving fast, but when you know… you know. And I know you’re it for me.” She disclosed hoping she didn’t ruin their moment together.

Emma’s mind was reeling in wonderment as she absorbed the words spoken to her, knowing the woman above never ceases to amaze her. She reached up behind the crown of Regina’s head and welcomed their lips to meet once again. The surging tide of warmth between them coupled with the heat-filled kiss left her breathless, evoking sensations her body has never felt before. She ran her hands down the sides of Regina’s body and brushed against golden skin exposed by the rise of Regina’s tank top that she now wore after discarding her turtleneck earlier in the day. With a need to take things further, she bunched the tank top in her hands and lifted it up, discarding it on the floor before sitting up and trailing her lips down Regina’s throat, along her collarbone and finally to the top of buxom breasts that were begging to be released from their lace prison. 

Regina’s hands were fisted within blonde locks, as she grounded her lower body against Emma’s lap in reaction to the sexual bliss Emma’s mouth was doing to her body. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down her arms and tossed the contraption away allowing Emma to skim her tongue towards hard brown buds. “Emmmm-maaa!” She moaned when she felt the blonde's mouth engulf her nipple. Her hips were grounding faster with need, she was sure Emma could feel how soaked she was. Emma whimpered when Regina released her hold on the blonde’s head and lifted her body up to stand on the bed above Emma. Holding their gazes, she slowly unbuttoned her jeans, and lowered the zip as Emma slowly licked her lips in anticipation. Bowing her upper body, she pushed her jeans down exposing her black lace bikini panties and then was shocked when Emma suddenly grasped her legs, pulled her down and flipped them releasing Regina to yank her jeans off and dropping them. 

“You’re fucking magnificent.” The blonde expressed as her eyes trailed up Regina’s body and stopping when their eyes clashed. Without thought she quickly stripped herself of her clothing, only leaving her bra and panties before she crawled up to lie above the brunette. The lovers locked in an unspoken conversation as their bodies voiced their need for each other, pale-skinned breasts barely touching golden globes, soaked mounds dripping to touch the other, and mouths so close that wisps of each breath could be felt. Emma kissed soft lips that blossomed like a flower opening to be tasted, wild tremors flushed her body directly to her core when Regina wrapped her strong legs around her waist invoking their mounds to touch making each woman moan loudly. 

“Emma!” Regina gasped at the touch, pulling her mouth away catching her breath. “Take it off, Emma, I want to feel you against me.” She pleaded as she released her hold around the blonde’s waist and watched Emma pull her panties down and unclasping her bra to let them drop to the ground.

Sitting up, Regina pulled the blonde back down on top of her leaving Emma’s silky breasts in reach of her mouth. Holding Emma’s left pink bud hostage between her lips, the brunette was driving Emma crazy. It wasn’t long before Regina moved her mouth across Emma’s chest to introduce her mouth to her right nipple, loving the music of Emma’s moans. 

“Re…Regina… if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum… please.” Emma begged.

Regina quickly flipped Emma to lie on her back and situated herself in between the blonde’s legs, her fingers continuing their play with Emma’s breasts while holding the gaze of jade-colored eyes. “If you want me to stop, Emma, you need to tell me now.” The brunette warned.

“Stop? Wha… does my body look like it wants to stop? Do I look like I want you to stop?” The blonde asked exasperatedly. 

“No, but I need you to tell me if you’re okay with this, my love.”

“Regina, there is only one person I want to make love with right now, and that’s you. So, please, make me yours…ahhh… oh my god!!”

Before Emma had finished speaking Regina’s tongue was licking the blonde’s essence, basking in the taste of the sweetest nectar she had the privilege of drinking. Pushing Emma’s legs further apart with her hands, Regina’s tongue crept towards Emma’s clit, sucking gently on her lower lips before tongue and clit finally came together eliciting a scream from the blonde and more flowing juices to escape from the brunette’s nether region. 

“Regina!! I need you inside baby, inside!!” Emma screamed. 

“I have you, my love,” Regina replied huskily as she entered Emma with two fingers.

“Oh fuck!!” The blonde screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of making love, our favorite couple has a discussion regarding their future before Emma, Regina, and Henry travel to Hāna to spend the night with the Mills sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would treat you all to another chapter :) Happy Monday!

Hours later, Emma’s head lay atop Regina’s chest as they basked in the afterglow of exploring each other’s bodies until every curve, every indention and every inch was etched into their memory, never to be forgotten. Emma had never felt so sated before, not even close to what her body was currently feeling.

“Emma, are you okay?” Regina asked breathlessly.

“I have never felt this great before,” Emma replied as she sat up, elbows upon the bed on either side of her new lover’s body holding her up as she turned slightly to face Regina.

Raising her hand to brush blonde hair away from Emma’s face before cupping her cheek, Regina soaked in the beauty of the disheveled-looking blonde.

“I cannot recall the last time I felt like this; I too cannot recall if I have ever felt like this before.” She spoke softly to her lover.

Emma turned her head to place a soft kiss to the soft palm that was caressing her cheek and returned to lie atop Regina’s breast. Her mind was flying with images and thoughts of what just happened between the two, the words whispered by the brunette were at the forefront of her mind and were now starting to settle. She needs me in her life… I am it for her… does that mean she wants to do more than explore this attraction between us? Does she want a lasting relationship? Emma stiffened a little as she tried to focus on her emotions and thoughts. Is that what I want too? She asked herself.

“Hey, what’s wrong, are you having regrets?” Regina whispered with a slight hitch in her voice.

“What?” Emma asked as she quickly sat up again to look into the russet-colored eyes that were expressing a hint of apprehension. “No, no, Regina! I will never regret what we just did, never think that.”

“Then what were you thinking about?”

Emma returned to lie down before replying. “Just work.” She lied. “I was thinking of Hāna and for a moment thought I had forgotten to get someone to cover my shifts.” She couldn’t look at Regina as she told these lies.

“Oh,” Regina replied, not quite believing she had been told the truth. “Well, I hope you got that sorted because I would love for you to spend more time getting to know more about me and my family.”

For a moment, Emma thought Regina knew she was lying and released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I’d love that too.” She whispered.

Minutes passed before Emma could feel Regina shift. “Hey, get up.” The brunette urged. “I want to show you something.”

“Do we have to? I’m comfortable here.”

“Yes, we do. You’ll love what I’m about to show you, we'll have to get dressed soon anyway before my son arrives home.”

“Oh, definitely, I don’t want to scar the kid for the rest of his life.” Emma grinned.

Both women moved to get out of the bed, Regina pulled the top sheet that was covering them and wrapped it around her and Emma as she guided them out onto the deck to sit on a chaise lounge. Emma sat between Regina’s legs resting her back against the brunette’s front with their heads snuggled together side by side. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her closer as they looked out towards the setting sun and the harlequin of orange, reds, pinks, and blues that cloaked the sky above the ocean. It was not the first sunset that hypnotized the New Zealander since being in Hawai’i, but it was definitely in her top two of stunning sunsets. One could watch every sunset and see differences in each, like that of a Hawaiian sunrise. 

“I thought you would like to watch a sunset with me.” Regina smiled as Emma turned to face her.

This woman is the epitome of perfection, Emma thought before placing a kiss against plump lips then replying. “There is no other place I would rather be than right here, Regina.” 

“Emma,” Regina whispered as she stared into glorious green eyes, forehead to forehead. “Earlier, I said things and I need you to know that I don’t want to…”

“Are you saying that you didn’t mean them?” Emma hesitated.

“Of course, I meant them, Emma! I just want you to know that I don’t want you to feel pressured, I know it’s still very early in our relationship, and I will understand if you don’t want this.”

“Regina, do you want to discuss this now?”

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry, let’s enjoy this moment.” She replied and turned her face away so Emma wouldn’t see the tears threatening to fall, that was until gentle fingers cupped her cheek and soft lips kissed away a stray tear that fell. 

“Don’t cry, my love. I want this, Regina. I wasn’t honest earlier.” She informed Regina and felt the women stiffen beside her so quickly continued. “I wasn’t thinking of work I was thinking of us. I don’t regret anything we have done, and I will never regret it. I thought of your words, and if I am perfectly honest, the feelings you invoke within me are terrifying because I have never felt anything this intense before…”

“But…”

“But, how is our relationship going to work if I am living in an entirely different country? Yes, we can do long distance, but I don’t think my heart could handle being so far from you, Regina.”

“Emma…”

“I do want to be with you, god I can feel myself already falling in love with you, and that is a little scary for me.” She whispered as her tears started to fall. “If I allow myself to love you, I don’t know if I could ever leave you, so when that time comes it is going to rip me apart and I can’t… I can’t…” She cried

“Darling…” Regina called as she enclosed the blonde within her arms. “We have a few months left in your visa; I will figure something out even if that means moving to New Zealand to be with you. I will do anything; please don’t be afraid to let what we have between us develop into what could be more. That’s all I ask of you.”

“Okay.” Emma sobbed.

Two days later, Regina and Henry were outside of Emma’s condo waiting for the blonde to join them before departing to Hāna. It was another beautiful Māui morning with the sun already expressing its heated dominance across the south side. After their heart to heart the other night, Regina quickly prepared dinner for them before Henry arrived home. They had discussed during dinner to share with Henry their decision to date, to which the younger brunette was ecstatic, especially when he saw his mother’s smile shine brightly and reached her eyes, a clear indication that she was happy.

“Gosh, you know when I thought of coming to Hawai’i I always thought I would be sleeping in a lot and spending most of my days sunbathing at the beach, but here I am waking earlier than what I did back home and working nearly every day,” Emma grumbled as she moved into the pickup and tossed her bag into the back beside Henry.

“Well, I do hope my son and I add some brightness into your otherwise workaholic and lack of sleep life,” Regina smirked with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

“You are both the warm light that calls me out of the dark abyss that holds me down throughout the nights and the rays of light that warm my body throughout the day.” Emma smiled.

“Mmmm… aloha kakahiaka (car-car-he-ah-car) my love.” Regina smiled as she reached over to peck Emma on the lips.

“Good morning, babe. Morning kid, how are you?” 

“Hi Emma, I’m great, can’t wait to get going though if you are both done with your oversharing.” The young brown-haired boy snickered before smiling. Definitely Regina’s son, Emma mused to herself.

“Was that your sarcastic way of telling us to do more PDA in front of you?” She laughed before reaching over and pulling Regina close and smacking their lips together.

“Nooooooooooo! The boy feigned disgust as he slammed his hands over his eyes, if not for his big cheesy smile Emma might have thought he was truly disgusted. “C’mon Emma, I’m only ten years old.”

Seconds later, the two women laughed as they pulled apart, Emma wriggling her eyebrows at the woman that is responsible for her giddiness of late. Regina blushed as she moved the truck into drive and started on their trip.

“Okay kid, you can drop the act now.” From the moment she met Henry, it felt like she had known him all his young life, he was easy to adore, much like his mother.

“Finally!” The ten-year-old joked. “We’ve got snacks and drinks back here, Emma, if you get hungry.”

“Thanks, Henry. Thank you both for inviting me on this family trip with you.” Emma smiled as she felt Regina’s fingers entwine over her own and pulling her hand up to those delicious plump lips to place a gentle kiss onto Emma’s palm.

Twenty minutes after picking Emma up from her condo, the trio was finally driving along Hāna Highway. “I can’t wait to show you around, Emma. Mom said that you haven’t been to Hāna yet, it’s one of my favorite places in the world, our house there is like a castle surrounded by forest and the ocean like in fairytales. It’s the best place.”

“Wow, a castle? I’m guessing you’re the Prince of the castle, right?”

“He is.” The brunette finally spoke as she concentrated on driving.

“So, that must make you the Queen of the castle?” 

“Well, my name does mean queen in Latin.” Her majesty countered.

“Interesting. I believe I may have neglected to address you correctly, your majesty.” The blonde snickered in amusement.

“Hmmm… I am sure I can think of the correct punishment for your insolence Miss Swan.” The brunette glanced over to the blonde and saw the lust overflowing in green eyes that was no doubt mirroring her brown globes. Regina quietly whimpered as she thought of pulling to the side and taking Emma right there in her seat. She soon blushed when the smile that was now glued to Emma’s face told her that she heard the little whimper. To which she ignored as she quickly returned to fix her eyes on the road.

“Were you two flirting?” Henry squeaked from the back seat.

“Ahh…” Emma had forgotten he was in the vehicle.

“You two _are_ disgusting!”

“I’m sorry,” Emma whispered before she turned her body toward her door window and focused on the outside world.

Noticing the change in the blonde’s demeanor, Regina looked over to her love and thought she saw tears falling from her loves eye.

“My Kiwi?” Regina spoke softly then turned to look at Henry who looked ashamed and was using his eyes to encourage his mother to do something.

“I’m okay,” Emma replied as she turned again in her seat so that her back was to Regina. 

It just so happened that at the time they were coming upon Ho’okipa (hor-or-key-pah) Lookout, Regina flicked her left indicator on and when safe turned into the drive that leads to the lookout. The beach itself was crowded with tourists, locals, and windsurfers as it is a windsurfing mecca of the world, the beach is host to many windsurfing competitions and pro windsurfers. Regina was fortunate to find an empty parking stall, so she maneuvered her pickup into the stall, put the transmission into Park then turned to look at her son.

“Would you mind giving us a minute, please my prince.” 

“Of course, mom. I’m sorry, Emma, I was only joking, I love that my mom has you and is truly happy.” 

“Oh Henry.” Emma sobbed. “I should be the one apologizing to you, I knew you were joking but I don’t know why I felt hurt by your words… I just…” But before she could continue, she was tackled on the side by a small body that had thrown itself through the two front passenger seats and was hugging her. 

Shocked by her son’s actions, it took a moment for Regina to gather herself to take in the scene before her, she was so proud of her son, and had never seen him express such comfort to people that he barely knew. She undid her seatbelt and then moved in to wrap her arms around her son and the woman responsible for completing her heart. They remained like that for a few more minutes before laughter could be heard coming from the blonde.

“Thank you, guys, I’m sorry for starting our day on a downer, but Henry, your hair is tickling my nose.” Emma laughed. Regina let go of the pair and returned to her seat and then watched as Henry started to move away but not before he pecked Emma’s cheek. 

“I really like you, Emma, I’m sorry for hurting your feelings.” He apologized.

“No, kid, it wasn’t your fault and I like you too. What do you say we get out and get ice cream from that truck over there?”

“Yes!” The young boy replied as he quickly returned to the back of the truck and let himself out.

“Are you sure that you’re okay, Emma?” Regina asked.

“Yes, I am.” She responded. “I… I have a problem with rejection and for a moment there I thought that if Henry didn’t like our relationship then this…” She gestured with two fingers between herself and the brunette. “would end. I’m sorry, Regina. I haven’t felt like that since my ex and I split.”

“Emma, Henry adores you. I think you won him over the first time you two met at my parents and to be honest, I think he wants you in our lives as much as I do. But, thank you for talking to me and I hope one day you trust me enough to explain why you fear rejection. However, I think our prince is getting impatient waiting for us.” She smiled as they both eyed the boy standing in front of the truck tapping his foot.

“Let’s go and get us some ice cream, my queen,” Emma replied as she opened her door to leave before turning back to see a blushing brunette stare at her as if she wanted to devour her instead of ice cream. With a smirk, she winked at her girlfriend and closed the door and joined Henry. 

They were back on the road thirty minutes later after eating their ice creams and watching the biggest turtles she had ever seen sunbathing on the golden sand beach. In Hawai'i, it's illegal to touch turtles but that didn't stop the mass of tourists wanting to take pictures of them. Henry was in the back playing a game on his phone while the women were enjoying the comfortable silence, allowing each the time to reflect on their relationship. 

For Emma, this entire relationship was something she was not expecting while here in Hawai’i, she came to this beautiful island to tick off some things from her bucket list, but also to escape the aftermath of her break up with her ex and getting into a relationship so soon after was not what she wanted. Yet, how could she not fall for Regina, she thought as she glimpsed over to the woman beside her that was handling the sharp corners rather well in this truck, considering parts of the road were barely big enough for two-lane traffic. Her thoughts returned to the first night they had met, when she served Regina and Zelena, the moment she looked up into the alluring gaze of Regina Mills, there definitely was a spark that ignited a flame within her conscious. Her best moments on Māui were with Regina, there was no denying that, if she were to leave tomorrow it would be the memories, she created with Regina that will always remain dear to her heart. Māui screams beauty, on land and sea but everything that is this island paradise only stood in the shadows of the enchanting vision of the beauty she was slowly falling in love with. That in itself surprised Emma tremendously, they have not known each other long, yet she couldn’t stop her feelings, not that she was going to try, hell, even if she did try, she believed it would not only cause pain for Regina but herself also. The fact that Regina was a female no longer concerned Emma, if her heart is calling towards the brunette, then who was she to deny? As for Henry, how could one not fall in love with such a bright and loving kid who welcomed her with open arms, especially when he discovered that she was the attractive woman his mother seemed fascinated with back in New Zealand at the Art Deco Weekend. 

“Emma, do you like heights?” Henry asked snapping Emma away from her thoughts.

“Huh? Heights? No, why?” She asked confused.

“Maybe on the way home tomorrow we can stop at Jungle Zipline, they have a lot of native plants and even a taro farm, it’s like a tropical valley. It’s very cool, Emma, and they have swing bridges and you zip from one canopy of trees to the next. Even Mom likes to do that.”

“Oh, well… if that’s what you want to do and your mother agrees. Then, sure.”

“Mom?”

“Let’s see what time we leave Hāna tomorrow, okay.” 

“Sure.” The young boy replied as he went back to his game.

“Are you fine over there, Kiwi?”

“I am. These turns though are making me slightly car sick, there have been a few times that I thought my insides might have knotted together when we’ve met another vehicle on the turns. Are we nearly there yet?” 

“We’re about a quarter of the way, we can do some stops on the way and check out some waterfalls close to the side of the road and look at some roadside stands if you wish.”

“That would be great. I remember reading somewhere that there are over 600 turns on this road.”

“Correct, and a lot of them are very narrow and are blind corners, a lot of the bridges are old too, some of them date back to around the 1910s. Tourists are amazed that this is one of the longest 52 miles they will ever drive, especially since they don’t know the road, it can take them nearly 3 hours to actually get to Hāna.”

“Geeze, so we still have just over a couple of hours left of this trip. How often do you come out here?”

“Not as often as I hope to, Henry and I come out every couple of months, and we make an annual trip out with the entire family. Normally, we rent a house but two years ago I bought a property, Henry and I have been the only ones to make the trip out to home as we haven’t told the family that I built a home out here yet. I’m sure my sisters will love it when they get there.”

“Tell me about them.”

“My sisters?” Emma nodded. “Okay, well Zelena, as you may have guessed when we met, is the outspoken one, who loves to have fun. She looks more like our mother as you would have noticed the pale skin and red hair when you met mother, I take after our father. Z also has a daughter named Robin and is divorced. She and Robin live in my parents’ 3 bedroom ‘ohana at the back of the property. My sister Snow is married to David, they live back in Maine, Snow is a school teacher and David is the Sheriff. They came home to tell us that Snow is pregnant. Snow was adopted, her real parents were friends of my parents, they died in a car crash when she was still small and had no other family. My father refused to let her be raised in foster care and Zelena and I had always treated her like our baby sister anyway, so it was easy for us to adjust to the change. She is as much my sister as Zelena is. I love my sisters dearly, we’re all very different but we are very protective of each other. I think you will get along well with them and David.”

“Thanks for that piece of encouragement.” Emma grinned. “I wish I had a sister, although my brothers are not too bad. What about your parents? I thought I felt some tension between you and your mother.”

“Hmmm… mother, that is a story.”

“I’m sorry Regina, tell me to shut up if I am overstepping, I don’t mean to pry.”

“No such thing, Emma. We’re in a relationship and we should be able to freely share about our family to each other. My mother is very… demanding, she demands everything to be to her liking, including mine and my sisters’ lives. Fortunately, or unfortunately, in her case, she raised three strong-minded women who have their own plans in life, although there was a time when Zelena tried to appease Cora’s every whim but once Z realized that her actions were having negative effects on her and my relationship, she soon shut that down. My mother can be a piece of work, Emma, she will say things without any care to who she is speaking to and do things to manipulate a situation, her only objective is to succeed in her plans and will try anything to ensure her plans come to fruition. If not for my father, I would have disowned her already. If she says anything offending to you when I am not around, please disregard it or come and talk to me. Thankfully, it's just us and my sisters and their families this weekend. Okay, here’s our first stop let’s get out and stretch our legs.” Everyone exited the truck and wandered towards the sounds of gushing water.

“Are we here to look at this pond?” Emma asked as she thought they were stopping to look at a waterfall.

“Yes, Emma. Isn’t it the best pond of water you have ever seen?” Henry smiled in obvious jest.

“Definitely, Henry, I can’t believe I never noticed the hues of greens and blues glistening under the rays of the hot sun.”

The kid burst out laughing in response. “The waterfalls just over there, Emma.” He pointed off to the left. “If only you could see past your nose.”

“Hey!” She laughed as she drove over to him and started tickling his sides.

“Okay, you two, I think you both had enough air for the moment. Shall we continue?” Regina asked the two children in her company.

“My queen?” Emma’s eyes raked down Regina’s body as she released her hold on Henry to walk towards the brunette. She could easily identify the desire that sparkled from within the dark globes that were following her every movement. 

“Mmmm?” Regina responded before flicking her tongue out to lick her lips that suddenly seemed to have dried out.

“Can I please use your phone?” She asked holding the gaze.

“Ahhh… of… ummm… of course.” Regina stammered as she gave her phone over.

“Great. Kid, come over here I want to take our very first photo together with that amazing 200ft waterfall in the background. What’s the name of it by the way?”

“Puohokamoa (Poo-or-hor-car-more),” Henry answered.

“Your pronunciation is great kid, now get between your mother and me and say cheese on three. Are you two ready?” She asked taking in the nod of the two brunettes. “Okay, one, two three!” She called and on cue, they all screamed cheese as she captured the shot. When she turned to look at the photo on the phone she couldn’t stop smiling. It seemed her and Regina both had the same idea, she turned the phone to allow the others to see the photo eliciting a gasp from Regina and a big smile from Henry. The photo had captured a smiling Henry with both women kissing his cheek on their respective sides with both sets of eyes closed. Emma quickly texted the photo to her phone and returned Regina’s to her. 

“That’s going to be my home screen photo.” She grinned towards her two favorite brunettes. “Now, let’s go, James!” She laughed as she attempted to run towards the truck before Regina caught her around her waist.

“James? I thought I was your queen, Miss Swan?” Regina pouted.

“Oh, you are my queen…” Emma replied as she pulled herself out of Regina’s arms, pecked the women on the lips before hastily walking with her back towards the truck. When she was sure she had enough distance between herself and Regina she continued to speak. “Now, home Queen James and don’t spare the horses!” She roared with laughter as Regina ran after her, laughing herself. 

It didn’t take long to capture the blonde because she couldn’t stop laughing. Henry just stood shocked watching the escapade between his mother and her girlfriend. He had never seen his mother so enamored with anyone before, and freely so. He understood that Emma would not be here for too long and wondered how his mother was going to react when Emma finally returned to New Zealand. It would surely break her heart if they were to fall in love with each other, that is if they haven’t already. He needed to speak to his grandfather.

The two women finally stopped kissing when they heard a cough beside them and saw an impatient young boy tapping his foot on the ground. “Oh… mom, did you forget that you were also in the company of your ten-year-old-son?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry, my prince. Let’s go, shall we?” She blushed as she opened the door for a red-faced Emma to get into the truck and then closed the door softly behind her.

“Yes, James, let’s go.” Henry chuckled as he also got into the truck.

Shaking her head smiling, Regina walked around the truck to join her family… wait… did I just refer to Emma as my family? After standing in the one spot outside of her door for at least a minute, a tap on the window brought her out of her thoughts. She opened the door and jumped into the truck to join her family with an added lightness to her heart.

“Would you mind if we just go directly to our castle, there are some things that I would like us to do in Hāna tonight before it gets too late.”

“Of course, whatever you desire,” Emma replied.

“If only you knew what I desire right now,” Regina mumbled to herself and was surprised to feel Emma’s breath on her ear invoking a gasp and a shiver down her spine.

“I heard that, my queen. I’m sure you will show me exactly what it is you desire tonight when we are in bed together.” The blonde whispered then quickly retreated to her seat as Regina closed her eyes to regain her composure.

“Come on, mom, let’s go already.” 

Exhaling slowly, Regina turned the truck on, moved it into gear and once again they set off on the journey.

An hour later, after a lot of laughter and conversation the family finally arrived at their destination, the truck trekked over bumpy ground until it slowed in front of what Emma could only describe as a concrete castle partially tucked away in the forest, but what surprised her was that the front of the home stood near a cliff edge that looked out over the ocean and an expansive swimming pool that had a vanishing end going over that cliff into the ocean. 

“Wow, Regina, I don’t know what it is with you and your homes, but, damn! Look at that edge on that pool, does the water go over the cliff into the ocean? Can we swim over the edge like a waterfall? Oh my god, and the view! Let me guess since this is the east side of Māui we can watch the sunrise from here? This house is amazing…and…”

“Kiwi, calm down.” Regina grinned. “I will answer all of your questions but first let’s go and see who has arrived, okay.” She suggested before placing a kiss on her lovers' alluring lips.

They fetched their bags and walked in through the sliding doors that opened into a large outdoor seating and dining area where a laughing Zelena and a teenage girl were sitting across from Snow and David.

“Emma!” Zelena practically screamed as she stood to hug the blonde. “Glad to see you again, sexy. I see you and my sister went further than just your day out together.” 

“Zelena,” Regina warned. 

“What, sis? The chemistry between you two was on fire that night. Anyway, I’m glad you’re here Emma.” The redhead smiled before introducing her daughter, Robin. 

“Welcome, Emma. This is my husband, David.” Snow introduced her husband who stood to shake Emma’s hand. 

“Well, now that introductions are over, we are going to put our bags in our rooms and then we can sit down, have lunch and catch up before Henry & I take Emma sightseeing.”

“Oh sis, you may want to…” Zelena started but before she could complete her sentence Regina cut her off.

“Mother, what are you doing here?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family ventures out to see the sights of Hāna only to return home to another unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahalo everyone for your kind words and thoughts regarding the story that help keep me motivated, I appreciate them all :) 
> 
> Reminder: I do not have a Beta and these characters are not mine.

“Regina, your mother and I thought we would come to spend time with our family, forgive us for the intrusion.” Henry Snr interrupted what would have no doubt been sparring of words between his wife and daughter, and thought it an appropriate moment to make his presence known to his daughter.

“Daddy!” Regina exhaled as she rushed towards her father engulfing him in a loving hug. Her father was her hero, especially where her mother was concerned. “Why didn’t you let me know you were coming?” She queried.

“It was a last-minute decision and I wanted to finally see this beautiful home my grandson keeps talking about, among other things. Now, I believe introductions are needed, my dear.” He whispered into his daughters’ ear before releasing her.

“Oh, of course, daddy.” She clutched his hand and pulled him gently towards Emma. “Daddy, I would like you to meet Emma Swan.” She began before she smiled into the shining green emerald eyes that calms her easily. “Emma, meet my father, Henry Mills Senior.” 

Emma stretched out her hand to greet the older gentleman only to be surprised by strong arms embracing her. “Emma, it’s lovely to finally meet you, my other daughters and grandson have shared their fondness of you, to which, I assume is due to Regina’s glowing happiness.” Emma found his smile to be a perfect replica of his middle child’s smile.

“Well.” The blonde blushed. “She has brought a light into my life, sir.”

“Please, call me Henry. I thank you for making her happy, my dream is to ensure the happiness of my three girls. Now, why don’t you all go and relinquish your belongings and we will have the pūpū’s (poopoos) ready out on the lanai for a snack before Regina & Henry show you around Hāna.” 

The family of three made their way to the landing at the top of the stairs, Regina directed Emma to a door to the left while Henry moved towards a room next door. 

“Your father is lovely, Regina. I take it you’re more of a daddy’s girl than a mommy’s girl?” 

“Well, the three of us are daddy’s girls, like I said earlier, our mother is very demanding and likes for things in her life to be a particular way, her way. Thankfully, our father is the opposite, as he said, our happiness is all he desires and a lot of that happiness is not what our mother deems to be correct.” 

“So, she probably doesn’t like our relationship?” Emma hesitated in asking.

“Probably not, but darling, I don’t care. You are what Henry & I need in our lives, Emma, you complete our family and I am willing to do whatever that needs to be done to ensure you stay in our lives.” After unpacking their clothes into the dresser, Regina turned to look at Emma. “That is if it is what you want. I don’t mean to give you the impression of being needy, I am not a needy person and I'm not pressuring you but when I am with you, I feel complete and…”

“Stop.” Emma interrupted as she walked up to the brunette. “My heart calls to you, Regina, only you, well, also Henry of course.” She grinned. “I know our relationship has been steamrolling ahead like a freight train, but when something is right, then it’s right. I admit, that I still do worry, I have no idea how we are going to make this work when we will be so far apart and I haven’t told my family about us, I’m not sure how they will take it but I plan on doing just that when I speak to my mum tomorrow night and I would like for you to be there when I broach the subject. I’m in this for the long haul, Regina, with you and Henry. My last relationship ended because I knew he wasn’t what I wanted. When I couldn’t keep my eyes off you at the Art Deco thing, I questioned everything about my life. Needless to say, I thought my fascination with you was just my admiring your style, and your beauty, not willing to admit the attraction as I had never felt attracted to another female before. So, let me wipe your tears away, my love and let’s go and enjoy our time with your family before you take me to see more of this beautiful island that I love.”

“I love you, Emma.” The brunette breathed before sealing her words with a kiss.

“I love you too, Regina,” Emma whispered as their lips parted. 

The rest of their morning was filled with laughter as the family sat outside by the pool enjoying each other’s company and snacking on the bowls of poke (poor-ke) that held a range of Ahi, Tuna, and Salmon, there were also pork sliders, salads, edamame or soybeans and a bowl of boiled peanuts. Drinks also accompanied their food, although Regina and Emma stuck to the freshly made apple juice. 

Regina also took Emma to the cliff so that she could see the edge of the pool that she was so fascinated with, she was shown the lower level catchment that returned the water up into the pool giving the waterfall effect. Emma couldn’t wait to go swimming that afternoon. 

Regina, Emma, and Henry departed the castle a little after eleven in the morning, they were dressed for hiking, well, instead of slippahs (flip flops) they were wearing sneakers other than that they were still dressed in shorts and tanks with the ladies wearing bikinis under their clothes. Regina had also packed them some bottles of water, light snacks, towels, and insect repellant.

“So, where are we going to first?”

“Henry thought you might like to see the bamboo forest.”

“Ahh okay, is it just a forest of bamboo trees?” The blonde wasn’t sure if the forest was what would interest her at all.

Regina smirked at the blonde’s question. “I’m sure you will be surprised. Just to let you know though, that we will be walking for a few hours.” 

“A few hours?” Emma gulped. “What did I sign myself up for?” She asked as she rubbed her temple.

“Well, to get to the end of the trail it’s about 2 miles in,” Regina informed her lover.

“2 miles?” The kiwi gasped before moving over the middle console to be closer to the brunette and whispered. “Regina, the only form of physical exercise that I have exerted myself with while being on this island has been in bed with you.” Emma paused to take in Regina’s blushing reaction before returning to her seat and continued. “How am I going to survive a 4-mile hike?”

Looking in her rear-view mirror to ensure her son was wearing his headphones, Regina replied. “If it were only you and I in this vehicle right now, Emma Swan, you will be lying down in that seat, your breathing labored and my fingers inside of you making you scream my name.” She heard Emma gasp loudly and felt her eyes boring into the side of her face as her eyes remained on the road. “That is what your comment made me want to do. Now, as for the 4-mile hike, my love, we can stop along the way, there are many things to look at and at any time you want to turn around then we will.” She chanced a glance towards Emma before pulling up next to a toll booth to pay their entrance into Haleakalā National Park. 

Sighing, Emma replied. “Okay, and don’t ever threaten something like that again unless you’re going to go through with it.” She frowned at her girlfriend before smiling. 

“Come on, Kiwi, get out. Let me rub your body down… with mosquito repellent.” She laughed as she exited the car.

After ensuring they had enough water, snacks, repellent on their bodies, and Regina had her new Canon camera that she brought specifically for the trip, the family ventured out. The trail was rather unassuming, it just looked like a normal trail, nothing different to any other trail she had been on, well, maybe the trees considering her only other trails were in New Zealand, she thought this hike might be a waste of time. That was until they arrived at their first lookout, the scenery was amazing and the highlight of the lookout was the 200-foot waterfall that was gushing over the cliff, it also had what looked like its own natural infinity pool at the source of the waterfall. They stood there taking photos for a couple of minutes before continuing. 

Their next stop was at a rather expansive banyan tree. It would take at least eight people to hug the trunk of the tree, Emma thought. The lowest branch was easily reachable as each member of the family hoisted themselves up and took a family selfie with the phone facing up to include the crown of the tree above them. Upon closer inspection of the trunk, Emma noticed that people had carved their names into the wood, something she thought that she would never think of doing herself, and pulled her family to continue their hike.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Emma?” Henry asked.

“I am, Henry. Thank you for suggesting this.”

“Well, the best is yet to come.” He smiled as he trotted ahead of the adults.

They walked over bridges that crossed the Pipiwai Stream and offered views of more waterfalls. It was breathtaking. Not long after the bridges, the trio finally entered the Bamboo forest and Emma stopped in her tracks, her jaw hit the dirt floor and her eyes were wide in surprise at the towering bamboo trees that were barely blocking out the rays of the hot sun. A path had been cut out through the dense forest giving the imagery of walking through a hallway in a home, and a boardwalk of planks helped keep their shoes out of the mud.

“Woohhh.” She finally uttered. “This is fuc…”

“Emma,” Regina growled.

“This is freaking amazing!” She corrected herself. “It’s like being at the movies and waiting to see Michelle Yeoh or Jet Li flying through the trees. Hey! Hey! What was that noise? It sounded like some kind of music.”

“Oh, that’s the trees, dear,” Regina replied.

“Trees? The trees are making music?” Emma didn’t know whether to believe Regina or not.

“Yes, sometimes when the wind blows through the trees they sing or make music, I guess. It might be the leaves too, you know how we can blow on a leaf and it makes a noise, well the same concept. That’s what I understand.”

“Right, I gotcha, and you were right I am surprised, this place is like… magic.” She smiled as she pulled Regina’s back against her front, hugging her from behind as they continued to look up into the trees and listening to the beautiful harmony playing throughout the forest. 

“Magic, I like that.” The brunette smiled.

Meanwhile, Henry had a hold of his mother’s camera and was capturing this moment of pure happiness shining through his mother’s smile. He did not doubt that Emma was his mother’s true love and after speaking with his grandfather earlier, they had a plan to try and keep both women together, forever. 

A little while later, after a little reluctance, the family decided to forego the end of the forest trail to the final waterfall and decided to return to their truck. Regina directed the vehicle towards the Hāna township so they could buy a sandwich or two. 

“Hāna is rather serene, isn’t it?” Emma asked.

“It is, thankfully the developers have yet to venture out here, I think of Hāna as the way Māui used to be, with all the wildlife, the natural beauty yet to be touched and sold off.”

“Mmmm… parts of the South Island back home are like this, in particular, the west coast, you can’t help but be in awe of the natural beauty that has been like that for thousands of years.” 

“I can’t wait to travel around New Zealand with you, Emma. When we were there we had only ventured around parts of the North Island.”

“One day, my Queen.” Emma smiled as she entwined her fingers with Regina’s, gently rubbing her thumb against the back of Regina’s hand. 

After stopping at the local store, Regina asked Emma if she wanted to see more of the place or return home for a swim in the pool. To which Emma asked to return to the castle. Surprised by her response, Regina nodded her head and turned the truck towards their castle. 

“I thought you would want to go and see more of the area, kiwi.” 

“Well, I thought about it and if I am honest, as stunning and beautiful the sights were this morning, I think I overdid it with the hike and I just want to relax with you and get to know the family more.”

“Hmmm… I love that you want to spend time with my family but I think I need to work on your stamina.” A smirk fluttered across the tanned face.

“Well, now that you mention it, I do believe I may need a rest before I go for a swim.” 

The couple laughed as thoughts of what their afternoon would entail permeated throughout their minds. It wasn’t long before they all exited the truck and walked inside to see if the family was around, but once again today, Emma had stopped in her tracks and her jaw slammed to the floor as she heard the word ‘Dad’ fly out of Henry’s mouth and watched a man hug Henry before lifting Regina into the air and moving his head forward to kiss Regina.

“Dad? What the hell is this?” She gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's dad surprises Emma, some family bonding until Cora returns and is silenced by a declaration of love and choice, then the chapter ends with a little Swan Mills family fun.

“Oh, Emma!” Regina gasped as she slapped the man to let her down. “Emma, I’d like you to meet another best friend of mine, Danny.” She smiled.

“You’re best friends with your ex?” The blonde asked as confusion clouded her delicate features while her eyes were frantically looking between Regina, Danny, and Henry.

“Ex? What are you talking about?” Regina asked mirroring Emma’s current features.

“Sis, have you introduced Emma to your illustrious sperm donor here?” Zelena asked as she walked into the room and sat down on the nearest couch. She was hoping for some form of entertainment to enjoy.

“Excuse me!” The brunette male screeched, the palm of his right hand slapped against his chest feigning offense. “I prefer to be referred to as her Santa Claus who shared his little elves with her, thank you very much.” His right eyebrow raised, head moving side to side as he annunciated each word with a finger raised towards a laughing Zelena.

“Little elves?” Emma blurted out; her eyebrows raised in surprise at the man’s statement and his obvious feminine slanted actions.

“You’re ridiculous Danny.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“And I love you too, Reggie.” The man replied.

“Reggie?” Emma’s eyes twinkled with mirth while looking at her slightly annoyed looking girlfriend.

“He knows I hate that name. But Daniella here listens to no one.” Regina informed Emma before turning to look at Danny. “And, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Darling, I missed you and our son of course, also your mother invited me.” He smiled as he pulled Henry with him to sit beside Zelena, the boy sitting on his lap.

“So, you are Henry’s father?” The blonde asked quietly, taking in the father and son.

“Honey, were you not listening when I said that I shared my little elves with her.” Danny nodded towards Regina. “Reggie is my best friend in the entire world, I will do anything to ensure her happiness and when she told me that she wanted a baby, well, I had to remind her that I am strictly dic… well you know, gay and very, very camp.” He laughed as he had to reign in his tongue on that little slip when he felt his son squeeze his hand. “Yes, I am Henry’s father, and Regina’s best friend but I am not her ex.” He smiled towards the blonde. “Now, sweetie, may I ask who are you and do I detect a sexy accent?”

“Oh, I’m…” She started to reply.

“This beautiful woman is my girlfriend, Emma.” Regina interrupted, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Girlfriend? What the hell, Reggie, you brought someone home to meet our son and your parents? Why am I only finding that out now? Mal best not have bloody known before me!” The male brunette growled before he saw the glow of his friends’ beautiful smile towards the blonde. “Ohhhh, I’m so proud of you, darling.” He moved his son off his lap, stood and pulled Regina into a hug. “You must be in looooooovvvvveeeee.” Danny teased into her ear.

“I am, Danny, I truly am. Now, release me, you big gay oaf.” She snickered before placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“So, the hot accent?” He smiled. 

“She’s from New Zealand,” Henry replied to his father. 

He patted Regina’s shoulder lightly and held his other hand to his heart. “I love it, Reggie!” The man beamed with happiness before his eyebrow pointed and he frowned a little, then placed his hands on his hips before speaking his mind. “Heyyyyy… that’s why your mother invited me, isn't it? She doesn’t like this does she?” He flicked his right pointer finger between the two women. “She was quick to inform me that as Henry’s father I am also family and need to spend more time with my family. It’s hard to believe that such an intelligent woman is as dense as a brick wall when it comes to her daughter’s happiness.”

“She’s not dense, she just continues to remain ignorant to the fact because it does not fit in her world. I do not doubt that you were brought here to cause trouble in my paradise and there is no way in hell I am going to let that happen.” Regina replied when she slipped her hand into Emma’s. “She has no say or influence on our relationship and if she thought inviting you here to cause problems would deter me from Emma, then her and I are going to have more problems.” She ended by turning to kiss Emma’s temple. “I love you, Emma.” The brunette whispered into her loves ear. 

Releasing Regina's hand, Emma turned to kiss the woman’s sultry lips. “I love you too, my Queen.” She smiled and turned to face Danny & Henry. “I admit I was rather quick to jump the gun when I heard Henry call you dad and then Regina in your arms, I apologize. I’m glad Regina has a friend in you, Danny, and Henry has such a great role model for a father, I hope that one day you and I also will become friends.”

“Darling, if you keep talking to me in that freaky hot accent of yours, we may just become more than friends and you may be the first woman to break me in.” He laughed loudly as he pulled the woman into his arms for a quick embrace.

Emma, on the other hand, was a little shocked at the forwardness of the man and couldn’t stop the coloring of her cheeks but admitted to herself that she found the man very warm and endearing. 

“You have to go through me first to get to her, dear and I will tell you now, you have no idea what I’m capable of,” Regina smirked at her best friend. “Now, darling, do you still want to go and rest or would you like to stay down here with the family?” She asked her love.

“It has been an eventful day, but I think I’d like to stay down here and get to know everyone. Do you mind?”

“Of course not,” Regina replied as she leaned seductively into Emma to whisper. “We still have all night, my love.” She grinned and pulled away. “Why don’t we all move beside the pool I’m going to make some snacks, and where are our parents, Snow, David & Robin?”

“They decided to go and visit some friends,” Zelena answered. “And since Danny’s arrival lacked any entertainment whatsoever, I’ll make drinks, sex on the beach for everyone!”

Their departure left Danny, Henry and Emma to move outside and sit at a table under a large umbrella.

“So, Emma, speaking of sex on the beach, have you two yet?” Danny asked with a grin.

“Do you have no boundaries?” She shook her head as she looked at a blushing Henry who decided to put his headphones on and play on his phone.

“Tita, boundaries are to keep animals in, and this animal is a free spirit. So, have ya?”

“No, not yet.”

“Yet! I love it.” He squealed in delight. “Zelena hurry up with those drinks, darling.”

“Hold your horses, I’m nearly done.”

A moment passed before Henry spoke up. “Emma, let’s go for a swim in the pool.” 

“Okay, kid. Let me take my shorts and top off first then I’ll join you.” She told the boy as he put his headphones and phone on the table, tossed off his t-shirt and dove into the inviting coolness of the water.

“Wow, I understand now why Regina cannot take her eyes off you. Damn! Do you have any single brothers Emma?” The man asked as he admired the blonde’s physique.

“I do.” She smirked before running to the side of the pool and diving into the caressing waters.

Danny sat back taking in the scene before him of his son laughing and splashing a smiling Emma, he thought it obvious that the duo adored each other and a flutter of happiness filled the man’s heart. His best friend has finally found someone who accepted her son and from the energy, he could feel pulsing between the two women, it was obvious that their feelings for each other ran deeper than any of Regina’s former relationships. His love for his dearest friend is boundless, and only hopes that her happily ever after was right here swimming in the pool with their son.

“What has you in deep thought?” Zelena asked as she placed four glasses on the table along with a can of soda for Henry. 

“I never thought Regina would ever find her happy ending.”

“You should have seen the vibes between the two when they first met. The attraction was sizzling. Regina asked to be her tour guide for a day too, which surprised the hell out of our blonde Kiwi over there.”

“Did they go on that tour?”

“After Regina stormed into Emma’s place of work and confronted the woman about not calling her to arrange a day.” The redhead laughed. “That sister of ours was a bitch in heels that week leading up to the confrontation. I think she was in love the moment their eyes met.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Regina asked when walking up to the table with plates of snacks leftover from the family’s brunch earlier in the day. “Emma, Henry, drinks and snacks are ready.” She called out to the two in the pool who were trying to dunk the other under the water. 

“We were just catching up, sis. Why don’t you go and join your family?” Zelena suggested.

“Hmmm… family.” The owner of the house thought wistfully. “I think I might.” She agreed before discarding her shorts and shirt then strolled over to the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in before diving in and swimming over to join her family. 

Danny & Zelena sat silently, marveling at the beautiful scenery. They heard Emma shriek and jump in surprise to Regina’s hands that had grasped the blonde’s waist from behind. Emma turned her body, hugged Regina, enclosing around the latter’s arms when without warning she lifted Regina out of the water, turned her and flew her back into the water, causing a big splash. Both onlookers gasped at the action, hesitating whether or not to jump to Emma’s defense until they saw Regina rise out of the water spluttering with laughter and flicking her hair back from her face. The brunette then started to chase Henry who had been laughing at his mother’s unfortunate dunking. The boy tried his best to escape but forgot to pay attention to where he was going and locked himself into a corner of the pool. The family continued to play in the pool, oblivious to the two spectators and the rest of the family that had returned and now joined Zelena and Danny. 

Zelena, Danny, and Snow all looked at each other before the three shouted out for all ears to hear.

"I'm her Matron of Honor!"

“I’m her Maid of Honor!”

“I’m her Best Man!”

“What are the three of you talking about?” Cora demanded. “There is not going to be any lesbian wedding in my family while I’m still alive!”

“Here we go.” Zelena exhaled slowly. “Mother, why do you refuse to see what is right in front of your eyes?”

“All I see is inappropriate behavior. And you!” She growled at Danny. “How can you sit there and allow your son to be around such appalling behavior? You are his father, go and put a stop to it now!”

The man's anger hastily rose within him “Now, look here you interfering old bat!” Cora gasped at the insult before Danny continued. “My son is happy, and just as importantly his mother is happy. If your eyesight has declined with age then I understand why you have yet to see that, but don’t you ever think Regina is not thinking of her and Henry’s happiness. Our son knows his mother is a lesbian, and that I am gay…”

“You’re what?” Cora cried. “I don’t believe what I am hearing, how can you both be so stupid to bring a child into this world with you two as parents?”

“ENOUGH!” Henry Snr bellowed as he stood up to glare down at his wife. “Cora, I love you but I will not tolerate your narrow vision or your stubbornness when it comes to our daughter’s happiness. If Regina chooses to marry this girl or any other girl then you will not interfere, or so help me, I will divorce you and expel you out of our lives. Our daughter is old enough to know what she wants and to make her own decisions. If I so much as hear of your interference, I will not give you another chance. Now, can we stop with this nonsense as Regina and her family are about to join us.” The older gentleman demanded before returning to his seat.

The group was quiet when the trio arrived at the table, Regina sensed something had happened while they were in the pool as everyone was looking everywhere except at them. Holding Emma’s hand, and her arm loosely hung around Henry’s shoulders, she looked at her father who returned a smile towards her.

“What happened?” She asked the group.

“Nothing, dear. There was just a misunderstanding that I needed to clear up. How was your swim?” Henry Snr replied.

The brunette looked at her father before turning to her sister, whom she knew always struggled to lie without giving herself away.

“Snow, what happened?”

“Ahh… well… you see… hmmm…” The pixie cut brunette muttered trying to get Zelena's attention. “Well, we returned home and joined Z and Danny out here to watch you, and… and… well…”

“Stop.” Regina frowned. “If none of you can tell me what happened then I think my family and I are done here and will return to Kīhei.”

“That woman is not your family!”

“Cora!” Henry Snr growled.

“Not my family? Allow me to educate you, mother.” Regina snapped glaring at her mother with anger until she turned to Emma and her gaze softened. “This beautiful woman by my side is and will forever be my family, she loves me for the person I am, she adores my son as he adores her. When I first saw her, mother, it was when Henry and I traveled to New Zealand last year, and would you believe I spent an entire night admiring her beauty from afar, I was attracted to her as soon as my eyes were blessed by her presence. But we never met each other then.” She smiled sadly.

“Who would have ever thought that my and Zelena's waitress one night here on Māui, would be a striking blonde from New Zealand with the sexiest accent I had ever heard? My heart was pounding in my chest as soon as she stood beside our table, and then she spoke. I knew at that moment mother, that I needed her in my life. I pursued her relentlessly, that night I requested to be her tour guide for a day and gave her my card, I waited for nearly a week for her to call me and when she didn’t, I stormed into her place of work and demanded to speak to her. I didn’t care who saw me or who heard me. Like I said mother, I needed her in my life. She agreed to let me show her around the following day.” Regina paused as she looked at the disgust across her mother’s face and then turned to see the smiles adorning the faces of the rest of her family, including the teardrops present on her father’s cheek, before returning her gaze to Emma. 

“It was one of the best days of my life, and well, I admit the following days were messed up due to miscommunication but from the moment she accepted me into her life, that was it for me. It was Henry that informed me of Emma being the woman who had taken my breath away in New Zealand, and she informed me that my breath wasn’t the only one taken away that night by a stranger, as she recalled a stranger dressed as Marlene Dietrich. Me.” With a blush, she returned her gaze to her mother. “I love her mother, and she loves me and my son. If you cannot accept that then I’m sorry but I will choose her, always, because she and my son is my family.”

Cora stared intensely at her daughter, as much as she loved Regina, she could not find it within herself to accept this nonsense of a relationship. Gathering herself, she nodded to her daughter, stood and walked inside the house.

Regina watched her mother walk away, a tear fell onto her cheek, followed by another. She felt Emma pull her into her chest. “I’m proud of you, my Queen.” The blonde whispered as Henry hugged his mother from behind and Emma embraced her family.

The rest of the family were spectators once again to the beautiful love of the family in front of them. Each person knew without a doubt that Regina finally had her forever family. One by one each stood from their seat and walked over to encircle the family. 

“Okay, guys, I can’t breathe.” Regina gasped minutes later.

With a chuckle, everyone stepped back and returned to their seats.

“I’m proud of you sis, and you have a beautiful family.” Zelena smiled at her sister.

“Thank you, Z.”

“Darling.” Henry Snr spoke. “I know what your mother is like, but please give her time to adjust. She loves you; she just needs time.”

“I know, daddy, but if she cannot accept my relationship then I’m not going to wait for her, our life together is only beginning and I want to live it and enjoy it with the two most important people in my life.”

“I understand, darling, but I do want you to know that she does love you, she just has a hard way to express that love. I’m going to go and speak to her.” He concluded before kissing his daughter atop her forehead and another to Emma’s cheek. 

“Well, that was a scene and a half don’t you think, Reggie?” Danny grinned, trying to lighten the mood. “Why don’t the three of you sit down and have something to eat before telling us this story about loving each other from afar in New Zealand.”

“Oh Dad, where shall I start?” Henry rushed. “I think Emma & Mom are true loves anyway.” He continued his story ignoring the gasps from both women, by the end of the story he looked over and watched as Emma reached across to Regina and kissed her cheek. 

“Your story sounds like the beginning of a fairytale romance.” Snow giggled. “I can’t wait for the wedding, also, I already told the other two that I am your Matron of Honor.” She teased as her eyes sparkled waiting for the other two to interject.

“Hey!” Danny & Zelena exclaimed in response to Snow’s declaration which started a heated discussion between the three as Henry watched them with a shake of his head.

“Emma, darling. Why don’t we leave these juveniles to entertain Henry and we make our way upstairs, I’m not that hungry for food right now.” Regina whispered with her glorious smile that had Emma adjusting her posture on her seat. 

“Sounds great, my Queen.” She replied before standing to hold out her hand to her lover. 

The couple placed a kiss atop Henry’s head before departing from the rowdy threesome who were still debating and had yet to notice the two women’s departure.

Hours later, the couple lay naked on their bed, breathless, their desire to feel the other's body against their own finally sated for the moment. They lay in comfortable silence, recalling the days' events.

“It’s been an emotional day hasn’t it?” Emma asked.

“It has.”

“I’m sure your mother will come around, babe.” Emma turned to snuggle into Regina’s side.

“I meant what I said, Emma. If she refuses to accept our relationship then I am done with her. All my life she has enforced her ideals upon me and I refuse to let it continue.” 

“I know.”

“What about your parents? Do you think they will be acceptable to our relationship?”

“I think they will be fine. My mother has always told me that as long as I am happy, she will be too, she has always told me that if there was something important in my life I needed to share, she would prefer I tell her first rather than hearing second hand. My mother and I have a strong relationship because we are always open to each other.”

“I hope you’re right, dear. I don’t know what I will do if your family denied us and you chose to be with them.”

“Regina, I’ve already told you I am in this with you. Please believe me.”

“I’m sorry. Sometimes, I just think you’re too good to be true.”

“You and me both. Oh, and I would never in my life have believed Danny to be Henry’s father. I was angry when we first returned home and saw him lift you into his arms.”

“I should have told you about him, but to be truthful, it was kind of the last thing on my mind and I haven’t seen him for nearly six months, he was on the mainland for work. He breeds and trains horses, some of his horses have won a lot of the big races in the US, like the Kentucky Derby. That’s what he was doing on the mainland, working with some of his horses.”

“He’s hilarious and forthright but it’s evident how much he loves you and Henry.”

“I’ve known him and Mal since we were at kindergarten and he’s been gay just as long.” Regina grinned. “I had always wanted to be a mother and when I told him he was quick to offer his little elves.” Both women laughed at the reference. “And I knew he was the only man I would ever have asked to help me. I love him dearly for giving me Henry, they also have a great relationship but every decision needed to make in Henry’s life is mine to make but that doesn’t stop Danny from spoiling our son.”

“Has Henry always known that Danny was his father?”

“Yes, I never wanted to deny either of them the joy of having each other in their lives, and Henry knows that I am his primary parent.”

“I love you, Regina, I love Henry, and by the time I return to New Zealand I will have come to love your family also, well, maybe not your mother but you know.” The blonde blushed.

“I love you too Emma, all of you. Why don’t we get some sleep? Good night my love.”

“Good night my Queen.” Emma returned as they escaped into the bliss of unconsciousness with their arms and legs tangled around the other. 

The following morning, everyone excluding Cora was seated around the breakfast table indulging in a beautifully cooked breakfast by the three sisters. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, Portuguese sausages, scrambled eggs, and a fruit platter were scattered around the table. The conversation was lively throughout the group but no one dared to inquire about the whereabouts of the elder Mills woman. After breakfast, everyone worked together to tidy up before packing their bags and departing to return to Kīhei. It wasn’t until they were outside packing their cars when Regina noticed her parent’s vehicle missing.

“Daddy, where is your car?”

“Your mother went to stay at the Wonderland Ranch with the Golds. Everything is okay, dear. No need to worry.”

“How are you returning home?”

“With Snow and David. Will you come to the home tomorrow, there is some business you and I need to discuss?”

“Of course, daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too, now go and enjoy the rest of the day with your family.” The old man bid his daughter goodbye with a kiss on the forehead before proceeding to say goodbye to the others.

Thirty minutes later, Regina, Emma, and Henry were on the road when Henry approached his mother about stopping at the zipline on their way home.

“Henry, Emma doesn’t like heights, why don’t we do something that we will all enjoy?”

“Umm… I’m sorry kid, I can just close my eyes or something if you want to do the zipline?”

“No, it’s okay Emma, I thought you would enjoy it but mom’s right, and you won’t enjoy it if your eyes are closed.” He smiled. 

“You’re a good kid, Henry. Thank you.” 

“Ohhhh I know what we can do!” Henry exclaimed. “Fun Factory!”

“Fun Factory, what’s that?” Emma asked.

“Hmmm… I think that is a great idea, Henry.” The boys' mother replied. “It’s at the Queen Ka’ahumanu (Car-ah-who-ma-nu) Center, a place for kids and adults I guess to play arcade games.”

“That sounds like a great way to relax.” 

Two hours later, the family exited the pickup and walked into the mall, they decided to eat first and headed to the food court on the second level of the mall. Regina chose to eat at Subways while Emma and Henry decided on Panda Express. After demolishing their meals, the trio walked across to their destination. Regina purchased three $20.00 token cards that allow each person to play any of the games within the factory. Their first choice of game was the basketball shoot out, the trio lined up within their lane, each sliding their card in to pay for their game. There was laughter, teasing or rather taunting, and a big miss from Emma when one of her balls landed in Regina’s lane as it ricocheted off her backboard. The excitement continued for the next hour as they moved from game to game, air hockey, simulation motorcycle, and car racing games, there was a plethora of games to enjoy. 

However, the game that had Emma almost faint with desire was watching Regina play the Dance Revolution game against Henry. Watching the brunette follow the instructions on the screen while her legs were dancing across the buttons of her platform made Emma’s lips feel as dry as a desert, she couldn’t stop licking her lips to try and moisten the dryness. Her eyes were hypnotized by the bouncy curves of Regina’s backside, she just wanted to walk up to the woman, bend her forward, pull her jeans down and take her right there in front of everyone. For the life of her, she could not remove her eyes from the intoxicating vision, that was until the said obsession was standing in front of her and Emma’s eyesight was now filled with Regina’s bosom. 

“Emma,” Regina whispered. “My eyes are up here my love.” She smiled as she tilted Emma’s chin up to greet her.

“Ahh… sorry.” Emma blushed, licking her lips once again. “What were you saying?”

“Nothing important, dear. Henry has gone to the restroom but he asked if we could go and watch a movie, do you want to go?”

“Of course, but we need to be home by five as my mother will be expecting my call.” 

“That’s fine, we should be home before then. Do you want to call her from your home or ours?”

“How about we go to yours, then we can cook dinner and settle Henry in afterward.”

“Okay, darling. Let’s go and meet Henry by the exit.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells her parents about her new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I find the time, I will add another update in the coming days. Not many chapters left in the story, as I have decided to make this a series, and the second part to be based in New Zealand.

The family stopped by Emma’s home briefly to collect her laptop en-route to Regina’s home to watch a movie together before Emma’s Facetime call to her parents. 

Henry slung himself over an ottoman after turning the tv and cable on, while Regina laid down on the sectional with her front towards the television, Emma debated between sitting next to Regina’s head or lying down beside the woman, to which she did with her back snuggled into the brunette’s front. Not disturbed by Emma’s presence, Regina pulled her closer, gently inserted a leg in between Emma’s, placed her arm over her girlfriends’ belly and rested her head on a cushion. The brunette loved these easy, loving moments with Emma, they always felt natural. 

“Henry, have you chosen a movie yet?” Regina asked her son.

“Would you both mind if we watched X-Men, The Last Stand? It’s one of my favorites.” 

“Sure kid, I like all of the X-Men movies.”

“You do?” Regina asked surprised. “My favorite character is Jean Grey.”

“Of course, she would be, trying to control people with their minds.” Emma teased before she yelped when Regina pinched her hip. “Hey! Stop that woman, you know it’s true, or is it because she’s hot?” 

“Not as hot as the woman I have lying beside me,” Regina whispered as she lowered her head to kiss Emma softly on her lips.

“Good answer. I, however, am more of a Mystique fan, she has all of these powers, can easily take the form of any person she desires, flips through the air with ease, is intelligent, allows her heart to guide her, is overly protective of those she loves… I can go on and on.” 

“Hmm… I believe I may have some competition, dear.” 

“Not at all, although I am a huge fan of Mystique’s, your love for me is the best superpower and is the supreme over all superpowers.” Emma grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows at Regina.

“You’re an idiot.” The brunette laughed, pulling Emma closer.

“Well, since you agreed to be my girlfriend, I guess I am now your idiot.” The blonde replied before reaching up to quickly brush her lips against Regina’s and then turned to face the television pushing her butt snuggly against Regina, smiling when she heard the hitch in Regina's breath. 

“You’re lucky my son is here with us Miss Swan.” Emma heard in her ear. 

“I love you, my Queen. Now, watch the movie.” 

Ten minutes into the movie and Emma’s mind had drifted, as the clock ticked closer to the time to call her parents, her mind fretted over how she was going to raise the subject of her newly founded relationship, and orientation to her parents. Different subject scenarios formed and then would be extinguished by the next thought, she knows her parents will accept and be happy for her, but it still was a big step to come out to them. How does one tell their parents about not only finding someone of the opposite sex more than just attractive but that she is in love with a woman? Her nerves were getting the best of her and in reaction, her body unknowingly tensed. She was unsure how long she laid there deep in thought until she felt Regina brush her hair away from her face to look down at her.

“Kiwi, what’s going on in your head?”

“Nothing,” Emma responded. She wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with Regina, or if she should talk to her about it.

“Emma… don’t close me out again, relationships are partly built on communication, my love.”

Holding Regina’s gaze, Emma exhaled slowly before replying. “Do you think we can go somewhere to talk for a little? I’m sorry if you would rather watch the movie but I’m kind of nervous and…”

“Darling, it’s okay, let’s go upstairs.” Regina moved off of the couch and reached out to help Emma up. “Henry, we are going upstairs to talk, come and get me if you need us, okay?”

“Okay, mom,” Henry replied without removing his eyes from the television screen. 

The couple walked upstairs quietly, holding hands. When they arrived at the bedroom the Queen guided her lover to sit up against the headboard of the bed and sat down beside her. 

“So, are you nervous about telling your parents about us? Emma, I don’t mind if you don’t want to tell them right now.”

“No, babe, that’s not it at all. I want to tell them about us, my nerves are because I don’t know how to tell them. I don’t know how to raise the topic, do I just come out and say I’m in love and it’s with a woman, or do I speak of how I saw a lesbian couple and lead in with that, or maybe I ask about my second cousin who is gay and then go from there? I have no idea.”

“Oh, right.” Regina smiled.

“Exactly! How did you tell your parents?”

“Well, I don’t know if what I did is a good example considering my mother continues to refuse to believe it. But I was a teenager when I came out and I just told them. You know I have no problem with expressing how I feel.” She smirked. “I returned home from school, kissed my parents and then told them that I wanted to kiss a pretty girl I had met at school that day. Of course, my mother was horrified and told me to stop being stupid, that girls only kiss boys but it was my father who told me that if I wanted to kiss a girl then I needed to ask her permission first.” 

Emma laughed. “I adore your father, babe. I’m so glad you had him in your life.”

“Me too. I always knew I was different, I was that typical child that heard all of her friends talk about liking boys and wanting to be some boys girlfriend, but I never found any interest in boys at all, then I kissed a girl and I liked it, it felt so right.”

“Okay, so you suggest to treat it like a band-aid and just tell them?”

“No, that worked for me, it may not for you. How do you usually raise a subject with your mother when you want to ask her something personal, like sex or private things about you and your ex?”

“I just tell her.”

“Emma, are you scared to tell her? As I said earlier, if you’re more comfortable in not telling her, then don’t my love. You can share with her another time.”

“Hmmm… can you stay here while I talk to her, not so she can see you, but stay in the room? I’m going to call now.” The blonde blushed.

“Of course, I’ll go and get some paperwork then sit on the chaise, you can stay on the bed. I love you, Emma.” Regina replied before kissing Emma on the cheek and leaving the room.

Emma fetched her laptop and proceeded to turn it on, connecting to Regina’s home wifi and then signed into her Facebook account to call home. Not long after, her mother Marion answered the call. 

“Emmmmaaaaaa! Baby, I miss you!” Marion screamed.

“Kia ora (key-ah-or-rah) Mama, I miss you guys too. How are you?” Emma asked as she looked over to Regina doing her paperwork.

“Kei te pai (kay te pie), I’m great, healthy, happy, just miss you so much. How about you? How’s work, have you been sightseeing since your friend took you to Lāhaina?” 

Emma noticed Regina’s head flick up when she heard Marion’s question and smiled at Emma, to which Emma returned. 

“I have actually mum. She also took me to watch the sunrise atop Haleakalā, and you’re not going to believe what I learned mum.” Emma started to get excited waiting for her mother to respond.

“Are you going to share?” Marion asked as she popped something white into her mouth with a fork, distracting the blonde for a moment.

“In Hawaiian tradition, Haleakalā is the mountain that Māui climbed to seize the sun in his net.”

“You’re shitting me?” Marion’s mouth dropped. 

“Mum! Your language.” Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, you’re an adult and I’m an adult, if expletives are the best words needed to express my emotions, then I am going to use them. But, Emma… you were on the maunga (mau-ng-ah) where Māui caught the sun? That is like… WOW!” Marion’s voice squealed in delight. “That is a dream come true for you, baby. I’m so happy you were able to experience that and I can't wait to tell your brothers, your aunts and uncles, and the old people.”

“Me too, mum, and the sunrise was exquisite, the sky was painted in reds, oranges, and yellows. My friend took a video of the sunrise for you, I will try and change the size so I can send it over to you in email or upload to Facebook. I also went to Hāna for the weekend, we returned this morning.”

“Hāna is on the east coast of Māui, correct?” Marion asked. She had a map of Māui on her wall in her office and had pins stuck on places that Emma had been to.

“Yes. We hiked to a bamboo forest, I have to admit when I heard we were going to look at a forest of bamboo I had my doubts and thought it would be a waste of energy, but as soon we arrived at the forest, again I was gobsmacked, and mum, would you believe that the trees were making music, it was eerie yet beautiful. You know, how on those kung fu movies when they’re flying in the air through the forests, well that’s what the forest looked like. It was breathtaking.” Emma couldn’t stop her rambling about the places Regina had shared with her and was excited to share her experiences with her mother.

“You look happy, Emma, I don’t think I’ve seen you like this in a very long time,” Marion mentioned as she noticed her daughter blush profusely. “How is your friend, Regina?”

At the mention of her name, Regina looked up again at Emma wondering if Emma would tell her mother about them or not. She didn’t mind, either way, she knew this would be hard for Emma and would wait until Emma was comfortable. Her thoughts halted when she heard Emma speak.

“She’s great, mum. Actually, is Dad around?” Emma asked as she noticed her mother putting another fork of the fleshy white looking food into her mouth.

“He is, he was just making him a cup of tea as he just finished work, he should be in anytime now.”

“Great. What are you eating? It looks like… but it’s no longer in season.”

“Oh, I wondered if you would pick that up.” Her mother grinned. “I preserved some feijoas.”

“Mum! Why did you have to eat them while on-screen with me? You’re teasing me!” Emma moaned as she heard her mother laugh. “You’re mean.”

“I just thought I would remind you of what you’re missing at home, or do they have feijoa there? And, you’re lucky I don’t have a feijoa ice cream on a cone, I made some of that too and I know it’s your favorite ice cream.”

“Arghhhh… I detest you at this moment, mother, and no, I don’t think they do have them here, I look every time I go to get groceries or stop at fruit stands around town.”

“Awww, you poor baby. I just have to say that these are sweet and delicious.” Marion cackled to herself.

“Where is dad, I want to speak to him,” Emma deadpanned, ignoring her mother's reply. 

“Let me go and get him. One second.” Marion continued to laugh as she walked away from the screen.

Five seconds later, a blonde man pulled a seat over beside his wife’s and looked into the screen to his smiling daughter.

“Honey, I’m glad to see you. I can’t wait for you to come home.” Emma’s father, Will greeted his daughter.

“Hi Dad, I miss you too, how have you been?”

“You know, busy as usual. I miss my daily dose of having you in my life, how long until you return?”

“A few more months still to go, dad, I’m sure time will go by quickly for you. There’s something I want to talk with you and mum about though.” Emma’s parents looked at their daughter nibbling on her bottom lip, a sure sign that she had something big on her mind to tell them. They noticed she had looked away from the screen for a second or five, with a bright smile and then returned to her parents.

“I met someone.” She started.

“That’s good, baby. Are you happy?” Marion asked. 

“I am mum, I’ve never felt so alive, not even with Killian. My chest is light and gloriously happy.” Her smile beamed through the screen to touch her parents’ hearts back in New Zealand, Marion wiped a tear from her cheek, indulging in the light that glowed around her daughter.

“We’re so happy for you Emma.” Will expressed. “This person must have a beautiful soul to have you captivated and radiating with happiness.”

Once again, they watched as Emma looked away from the screen and smiled before replying. “She is, dad. I thought I was in love with Killian, but now, I know how wrong I was. She cherishes me and shows me how much she loves me every second that we are together, and when we are apart. I can talk to her about my worries, and she listens, she listens, dad, you know how I struggle sometimes to express my thoughts, but it is easy with her. She feels when something is wrong and asks me to share with her, and I do, I surprise myself every time, but I do and we move forward, together.”

“Oh, Emma!” Marion cries softly, her daughters’ eyes had yet to return to the screen, throughout her speech, her eyes were focused elsewhere in the room. “Is it, Regina?” She whispered as she wiped more tears that had escaped down her cheeks. Her daughter sounded utterly in love, and this made Marion’s heart fill with love for the person responsible for the obvious glow surrounding her daughter.

“Yes, mum,” Emma replied as her gaze returned to her parents, noticing her dad cuddling her mother and her mothers’ tears. “Mum, why are you crying?”

“Oh baby, you’re so happy and that makes me happy, these are happy tears. Is Regina there?”

“Ahh…” Emma’s eyes returned to the corner of the room, away from the laptop screen. Her parents watched her give her head a nod to the side, indicating for someone to come to her. “She is.” Emma smiled as she held out her hand for Regina to join her on the bed. As Regina made herself comfortable beside Emma, she felt Emma’s lips against her temple, smiling, Regina looked up into Emma’s beautiful emerald-colored eyes and whispered. “So, we’re going to do this now, then?” 

“Of course, I told you I wanted to tell them, and I decided to treat it like a band-aid.” She grinned as Regina laughed.

“Mum, Dad, I would like you both to meet Regina Mills.” Emma smiled as she introduced her family to each other.

“Kia ora Regina.” Her parents greeted.

“Aloha.” Regina blushed. 

“Gosh, you’re positively beautiful.” Marion gasped and Emma laughed out loud.

“Thank you.” Regina’s face getting hotter.

“What do you see in Emma? She’s ugly.” Will laughed as he poked fun at his daughter.

“Dad! How rude.”

“I joke, honey. Your secret lies in the reach of your arms, the span of your hips, the stride of your step, the curl of your lips, you are a woman, a phenomenal woman, that’s you.”

“Your beauty is seen in your eyes because that is the doorway to your heart, the place where love resides. Your true beauty is reflected in your soul, it’s the caring that you lovingly give, the passion that you show and your beauty will only grow with passing years.” Marion followed from her husband.

“I love those quotes nearly as much I love you both,” Emma replied as her tears cascaded down her light-colored cheeks.

“We love you too, baby, and Regina, thank you for showing Emma what it means to be truly loved, we know she struggles with communicating and that inhibits her in relationships, but it sounds like you have that covered. We hope we get to meet you one day an…”

“Mum, dad, I want you to meet someone else too, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Her parents replied wondering who else there could be for them to meet that was more important than sharing this moment with Regina. 

“Umm… while she’s gone, I just want to take this time to also thank you both for accepting our relationship, I know it must be a shock to hear that Emma is in a relationship with another woman but…”

“Regina.” Marion interrupted her. “This isn’t a shock for us.”

“Huh? I don’t understand, we only decided this week to be in a relationship.”

“Yes, but we spoke with Emma last week after you took her to Lāhaina, and Emma may not have thought anything of it, but we both noticed how she couldn’t stop smiling every time she spoke about you or mentioned your name, and she also told us about you storming into her job and demanding to speak to her.” Marion smiled at the now blushing brunette. “Normally, Emma wouldn’t give a person the time of day who demanded something of her, especially someone she didn’t know. That in itself told us there was something there. We know our daughter, and she may not have realized it at the time, but her face showed us everything. After what we saw and heard today, it will be of no surprise to us if she has already fallen in love with you.”

“Well, she does have quite an expressive face.” Regina grinned. “And you’re right, she was not going to give me the time of day when I went to her job she gave me a blasting and that grounded me, no one has done that to me before, but from the moment I first looked into her eyes, I knew, we had a connection and I couldn’t let it go. I love her and I will always need her in my life.”

“When will we be meeting you?” Will asked.

“Well, if you want, I can fly you both out here if you want to do it anytime soon,” Regina suggested without thought.

“Ahh…” Emma’s parents were in shock, they did not expect to hear that. “Well, I was referring to when will you be coming to New Zealand for us to welcome you to our home.” The blonde male smiled.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Regina giggled with a tinge of embarrassment. “Hopefully, when Emma returns or not long after, but I can still fly you both here if you want that, I’m sure Emma would love to see you.”

“Dear, that’s too much money. We can wait until you come to us.” Will replied.

“Okay. I hear Emma returning, thank you both for accepting me, I hope you will continue to do so after this next announcement.” The brunette beauty frowned.

“What do you…” Marion was about to ask but Emma’s return next to Regina stopped her questioning. 

“Mum, dad, I would like you to meet another special person in our lives.” Emma began before she tapped a space between her and Regina and a young boy moved onto the bed to place himself between the two women. “This is Henry, Regina’s son.”

“Hi, Emma’s mum and dad.” The boy grinned and waved to the screen.

“Hello Henry, it’s nice to meet you, young man, another male to the family!” Will bellowed with excitement.

“Hi Henry, you’re a cutie, aren’t you?” Marion smiled.

“I don’t know about cute, but handsome, then yes I am.” Henry laughed loudly much to everyone’s amusement.

“Sure, kid, if you think so.” Emma laughed as she messed up his hair.

“Emma! You’re embarrassing me.” He whispered the last part to his mother’s girlfriend.

“How old are you?” Will asked.

“I’m 11, where in New Zealand do you live?” 

“We live in a small town on the east coast of the north island. Have you been here before?”

“Yes, my mom and I went to New Zealand last year, we also went to the Art Deco Weekend in Napier, that’s where mom and Emma first saw each other.” Henry loved sharing this story and couldn’t wait to tell Emma’s parents as he rattled off every detail.

“Oh, I remember you Regina, and I only remember because a particular blonde wasn’t paying much attention to anything else.”

“So, I heard.” Regina blushed. 

“By the looks of things, I think you two belong together.” 

“I said that too!” Henry agreed. “Its true love, like in the fairytales. Emma’s my mom’s white knight.”

“You are precious, young one.” Marion smiled at her future grandson, it was obvious, in her mind, that the relationship between her daughter and the boy’s mother was only leading them towards wedding bells. Her belly filled with excitement just thinking about it.

Catching her mother’s bright smile, Emma asked. “Mum, you okay, your face looks lit up like a Christmas tree?

“I’m absolutely fabulous, baby.” 

“So, if my mom and Emma married, will that make you my grandparents?” Henry asked bluntly, hiding no apprehension at all.

“Henry.” His mother warned.

“If that is what you want us to be, dear.”

“Yes please, who wouldn’t want another grandma and grandpa.” The child beamed.

“Then so be it, but we don’t need to wait until the wedding to make it official, you can call us that now if you wish,” Will suggested to the boy, the man was overwhelmed, he’s waited so long to be a grandfather and now his wish is coming true. He’s got himself a grandson!

Regina listened to Will and Henry talking about going hunting, camping and fishing when they are back in New Zealand and thought how lucky she truly is to have found love with Emma and to see, hear and feel how receptive Will & Marion are of not only herself but also her son. She is finally living her happily ever after.

“I like it, Nana & Pops, that has a ring to it don’t you think mom?”

“It does, Henry.” She smiled as she kissed his forehead.

“Okay mom, dad, we have to go and cook dinner now before it’s too late for Henry. We’ll call again next week at the same time. Give my love to the boys, and I love you both always.”

"Bye Nana, bye Pops,” Henry called.

"Take care of yourselves." Regina bid farewell to her in-laws.

“We love you all and look after each other. Mā te wā (mah-te-wah), until next time.” Emma’s parents concluded the call with air kisses to everyone before ending the call.

“That went great, don’t you think babe?” Emma asked Regina.

“Great? Darling that was perfect. I love you Emma Swan and I will never stop telling or showing you just how much I do love you.” She whispered as reached over Henry’s head to kiss Emma.

“Ladies, please… I’m sitting right here!” 

“Alright kid, let’s go downstairs and make something for dinner.” The blonde pulled the kid off the bed with her before turning to Regina. “Regina, you will forever be the queen of my heart, my heart is yours, always.” She imparted to the brunette before reaching over to pull the latter off the bed. “Now, let’s go to cook!”

The next day, Henry went off to school, Emma went to work as she had the morning shift and Regina made her way to her parents’ home to speak to her dad. She was mystified as to what business her father wanted to discuss as neither had any interaction with the career of the other, however, because it was her father who asked her to call by the house, she will happily oblige. 

She let herself into the house and went in search of her father, she found him in his office reading at his desk.

“Aloha daddy.” Regina greeted as she pecked his cheek.

“Aloha, dear. How are you this morning?”

“Never better, Emma introduced me to her parents last night over FaceTime, they’re so sweet.” The woman replied as she took a seat across from her father who was seated behind his desk.

“That’s good, I take it you and Emma are very serious in your relationship?”

“Daddy, the fact that I introduced her to everyone should have told you that.”

“I know, I just wanted to make sure. You haven’t known each other long.”

“I know, but what can I say, when you know you’ve found the right one, then you know.” Regina smiled at her father.

“That you do. Now that I know that, I do have a question to ask you.”

“Okay.” Regina hesitated a little. 

“What are your plans in maintaining your relationship considering you both are from two different countries?”

“I’ve been looking into that, daddy. There are so many visas, I am getting a lawyer to look into it.”

“Don’t worry yourself about that, dear. I will look into it and will let you know the best step to take, how long until she returns to New Zealand?”

“Five months.”

“Okay, don’t worry about a thing, let me take care of it.”

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“How is mom?”

“Oh, she has yet to return from Hāna, I spoke to her this morning and she assured me she is fine, she needed some time to herself.”

“That’s unlike her. Are you okay here by yourself?”

“Of course, I am, I’m not an invalid. Don’t forget, I also have you girls, I just managed to get rid of Snow, I love her but sometimes she likes to talk.” He smirked at the thought of listening to his youngest daughter rambling on.

“I’m glad they are looking after you, how about I bring my family over tonight and we can cook dinner for everyone?”

“That sounds marvelous, I will let your sisters know and get one of them to call you. Now, I have this paperwork I need to get through before lunch. Take care darling.”

“I love you, daddy.” Regina hugged her father before departing and leaving her parents’ home.

She sent off a quick text to Emma informing her of their dinner plans that night and then decided to go for a ride upcountry to an orchardist who sells his fruit outside on his driveway. When she heard Emma complaining to her mother about feijoas she decided to do a little google search and found out that in Hawai'i the fruit is called pineapple guava. When she saw the picture of the small green-skinned fruit that accompanied the information, she thought she had seen them when she had bought her weekly fruit from the orchardist last week. She wasn't sure what Emma found delicious about the fruit, it had green skin, looked hard, and was very unappealing but thought it might be one of those fruits that you needed to taste before making a decision. She kept her fingers crossed hoping what she saw was correct.

Forty minutes later, she was returning to Kīhei from Haiku along with a $40 bag of feijoas, the man was selling them for 50 cents each. With a big smile on her lips, she decided she will stop by Safeway to buy some ingredients and go home to make Emma's favorite ice cream for dessert as a surprise. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina shares with Emma.

On her return home, Regina went about preparing the egg-sized feijoas by peeling the thick green skin, halving each feijoa and lining them on a tray to put into the freezer until fully frozen. After placing her eighth feijoa on the tray she decided that she needed to know why this fruit was Emma’s favorite and plucked one into her mouth. It was a little tart but sweet, she thought she could taste a hint of guava and maybe…

“Is that a strawberry taste? No, Pineapple? What is this?” She questioned herself aloud before popping another feijoa into her mouth to examine further. Before she knew it, she had eaten all the feijoas she had previously placed on the tray and berated herself. The fruit tasted like nothing she had tasted before and was pleasing to her palate; they had their unique nectar. Luckily, she had bought a lot more than was needed for Emma to indulge in and completed her task. She then prepared lasagna and placed it into the fridge, all ready for the oven at her parents’ home to finish off the cooking. It was at that moment that her phone rang.

“Hi Z” She greeted her sister.

“Hey tita, daddy said we’re having dinner together and to give you a call, what are you preparing?”

“I just prepared a lasagna; you can do a salad to accompany if you wish. I’m also making homemade ice cream.”

“Sis, you don’t need to go all out, it’s only us. We can buy an ice cream or something for dessert.”

“No, I want to, this one is special.”

“Special… hmmm… it must be for Emma.” Zelena teased.

“Oh stop.” Regina smiled, sure that her sister could feel her smiling through the phone.

“You’re so cute, tita. I’m glad you’re finally happy, Regina. Now, all that needs to happen is to find me a handsome man to seal the deal with, because my last deal was torture.” The redhead laughed. 

“I’m sure you will, tita. Is our mother still not home?”

“Nope, and I don’t expect she will be home anytime soon. Dad gave her an ultimatum while you and your family were swimming, and if their argument continued in their bedroom, well, who knows what was said.”

“An ultimatum? Why?” 

“Just know, sis, that daddy is very supportive of your relationship. Anyway, I have to go and nip off to Safeway and buy things for my salad. See you tonight, tita. Love you.”

“Love you too, Z.” Regina ended the call with a suspicion as to what her mother may have said about her relationship. She certainly was thankful that her mother will not be having dinner with the family tonight.

Meanwhile, Emma’s day was busy and Ruby’s incessant interrogation was beginning to drain her energy. She found herself at the register when Ruby was back beside her, wanting information on Emma’s relationship with Regina. 

“C’mon Em, don’t hold out! What is she like? Is she as evil as she portrays herself to be? I bet she’s a top and you’re the bottom.”

“Look, Ruby. I don’t appreciate you talking about Regina like that, there is nothing in her heart that is evil and you need to lay off that. Furthermore, what Regina and I do in the bedroom is for Regina and me, not you or Belle or August or Graham or god knows who else. So, stop with all of the questions and harassing me because it’s seriously becoming cumbersome.” Emma sighed as she rubbed at her temple.

“I’m sorry, Em. It’s just that, for years she has been coming here with her cold demeanor, complaining about small things, nearly getting us fired and it’s hard to believe that someone as lovely as you can be with… her. I just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I don’t know why she would do all that, but knowing Regina, she probably has her reasons. The Regina I know is nothing like you say, and I’m great, I’m better than great, I’m freaking magnificent, marvelous, spectacular… oh, Rubes, I’m so in love.” Emma smiled at her friend. “I introduced her to my parents yesterday, and they love her.” 

“Shut up!” Ruby snapped. “I don’t want to hear about how you’ve now captured one of the hottest women on Māui and she turns out to not be a cold-hearted, evil witch at all. You suck!” Ruby smirked at her friend, who, by the dreamy look on her face was obviously and utterly in love. Ruby was slightly jealous but was more than happy for her friend. “Look, it’s my birthday in a couple of weeks, I’m having food and drinks at the Veterans Hall, we’ll be having an imu (e-moo) to cook the pig, a friend of mine is bringing some dancers from his halau (ha-l-ow) to come and put on a hula show, then we’re having a karaoke night. Why don’t you and Regina come and you know, if she has any other hot single-family members that you won’t mind introducing me too, then I’ll forgive you for being in love.” The two women laughed.

“That sounds great Rubes, let me know the date and time and I’ll talk to Regina. I need to get back to my table, talk soon.”

“Cool, tita.” 

A couple of hours later, Regina pulled the frozen feijoas from the freezer to defrost for a few minutes as she put her food processor together and fetched the cream from the fridge. Tossing the feijoas into the processor, followed by cream she let the ingredients blend and thicken, then on impulse included 2 bananas to the mix. Minutes later, she poured the mixture into a dish, sealed it and placed it into the freezer in preparation for their drive to her parents. Cleaning up, she decided to spend the next few hours in her office working on designs for a new client.

It was the sound of the front door shutting and two pairs of footsteps thundering up the stairs like a herd of elephants that gained her attention away from her work two hours later. Removing her reading glasses, she stood up from her drafting table and went to greet her family at the door.

“Well, hello there.” She surprised the duo as their running came to a halt and then proceeded to ascend in soft footsteps, eliciting the brunette to smile. 

“Hi, mom! I had a good day; may I go and play Fortnite on the tv downstairs?” 

“Hi baby, you’re looking good.” Emma grinned as she pecked her girlfriends’ lips.

“Yes, Henry, you can but we are going to your grandparents in an hour and having dinner, make sure you will be ready.”

“Cool, okay mom.” The boy called as he returned down the stairs.

“Aloha, my love.” Regina grinned as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and pulled her in for a long, and deep kiss. “I missed you today.” 

“I missed you too, babe. What did you do today?” The blonde asked as she started to nudge Regina to the sofa on the landing.

“Not much, some cooking for dinner and work. I went to see my father too and he told me not to worry about what I need to do to follow you to New Zealand, he is going to work on that.”

“That’s great babe, I think that’s a conversation we need to have and one you may also need to have with Henry if you do decide to move to New Zealand, but right now, I would rather use this hour to indulge in some parts of your body. I missed you.” The blonde grinned as she pulled Regina with her to sit down on the sofa.

“You’re insatiable, Miss Swan,” Regina whispered. “But we don’t have the time to get anything started and I’m not going to my parents’ home with more hunger than a lasagna can fill.”

“Well, okay then.” Emma sulked. All-day she had been looking forward to feasting on Regina, and now that has to wait. 

“Emma… don’t sulk, we’ll have plenty of time tonight. An hour is just not long enough for the things I would like to do to you.” Regina consoled the blonde before kissing her cheek and started to get off Emma.

“Hey, just because I cannot have my way with you doesn’t mean I want you to get off me. Sit down.” Emma ordered as her lover smiled.

“Tell me about your day,” Regina asked, snuggling into Emma.

Emma talked about her day, she loved her job, although she’s on her feet all the time she enjoys the comradery with her fellow workers, the laughs and conversations she also has with her diners, there is always something different in her day.

“Ah babe, Ruby invited us to her birthday in a couple of weeks, I was hoping you would want to come with me,” Emma asked, unsure as to how her girlfriend will react to the invite.

“Oh… she invited me too?” Regina asked quietly.

“She did… and any other hot single-family members you may have.” Emma laughed alone, noticing her girlfriend looking away pensively. “Gina, what’s the matter? Don’t you want to go? That’s okay, I can go by myself.”

“Why would she invite me?” Regina asked.

“Ahh… because you’re my girlfriend.”

“But she doesn’t like me, so why would she invite someone she doesn’t like,” Regina questioned as her eyes held strong to the pull of the carpet.

“Gina… what’s this about? Which begs me to ask, Ruby keeps mentioning how you’re cold and have been the cause of them nearly losing their jobs, is that true?”

Regina swallowed rather loudly; she didn’t mean to but she was not expecting this conversation. “Emma, she told you the truth.” Regina cast her glance away from Emma’s towards the alcohol cabinet.

“Why do you do that, Regina? I know you have a reason, babe because that is not you.”

“I’m not sure if you’re going to like the answer.”

“Just tell me then you will know if I do or not.”

“Please, don’t do anything rash, okay. Promise me.”

“Gina, babe, I promise.”

“Okay. So, I started going to Aloha’s approximately three years ago, I had a rough day at work and I wanted to just rest my mind, indulge in a quiet drink and enjoy a delicious meal. I did that about two to three times a week, whenever Henry had a game practice or he was spending time with his friends or my father. Fast forward three months, I was sitting at my table enjoying my downtime when I heard some of the staff talking not too far from me, I don’t think they knew that I could hear everything that was said.” She paused for a moment to take a deep breath. “They were talking about me, how I was always in there alone, never smiling and that although I may be beautiful, I must be extremely cold-hearted for no one to ever want to eat with me. Ruby had laughed and called me the Evil Queen.” She refused to let her tears escape. “And then they all laughed. Normally, I would have stormed over there and threatened each and every one of them, but I was hurt, they hurt my feelings and I needed to leave. I quickly got up, walked to the host, demanded my bill, paid it and walked out. I returned home and cried. Why would they judge me without knowing me? There is no aloha in that. After releasing all that hurt, I decided to become who they believed me to be, the Evil Queen. So, whenever I go in there and I receive one of those workers that were gossiping about me, I am very opinionated, and inflict as much humiliation that I deem necessary for that moment.” Regina felt Emma stiffen beneath her and hoped she would not reject her and choose her friends. She could feel and hear Emma breathing heavily as if she was trying to tame her temper, but it wasn’t working. “Emma… say something, please.” Regina asked.

Emma was furious and was trying to calm herself down before she spoke to her love. It’s not often she allowed her temper to rule her, and once the flame has been ignited there is not much that can stop it from exploding. Regina had noticed Emma had clenched her fists together, her teeth were grinding, and the angry frown that was smoldering across her forehead, she believed that if she were a cartoon character there would be steam coming out of her ears too. Feeling a little scared, the brunette thought it best to get off Emma’s lap and stand away from the blonde, believing that Emma was rejecting her for her actions towards her friends. But she was stopped in her movement when she felt Emma’s arms pull her in closer to her chest, and snuggling her face into the crook between Regina’s neck and left shoulder.

“Emma, please say something, what are you thinking? I’m sorry to have treated your friends like that, I truly am.”

“My Queen, don’t you dare apologize, but please forgive me for the moment, I need to calm down because right now I want to go back to Aloha’s and beat the shit out of Ruby and the others who treated you so badly. Please, just give me a minute.” Emma asked as Regina caressed Emma’s cheeks with the palms of her hands and brought their foreheads together. 

“This is me, my love.” She whispered as she held Emma’s gaze. “Here, right now, it is you and me, this is us. Come back to me darling” She continued before she reached for Emma’s wrist and placed her palm to her bosom for Emma to feel. “Can you feel the rise of my chest, my love? Feel me breathing, calmly… come back to me my Kiwi, come home.” She could feel Emma’s breathing slow dramatically in time with her own, glad she was able to calm Emma down. “I love you and I love that you will fight for my honor, my white knight.”

“I love you too my Queen, and I will always fight for you, which is why I need to go and speak to Ruby and quit my job. I cannot work there with those people anymore, especially if I were to continuously be angry with them.”

“Why don’t you think about that over dinner, don’t make any rash decisions, Emma, you promised.”

“That was before I knew what I do now, babe. I won’t be able to work alongside them.”

“Just think about it okay.” Regina gave Emma a quick kiss before pulling back. “Now, let’s go as I have a surprise for your dessert.”

“Oh, I hope it’s in the form of you being naked.” The blonde grinned.

“No, that’s for after dessert.” Regina winked with a seductive pout of her red glossed lips at her girlfriend as she walked off leaving behind a very turned on blonde.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma shocks the family with noises she should refrain from using outside of the bedroom. Regina reunites with a person dear to her heart and Ruby... well, Ruby gets her comeuppance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe all of you, my staunch followers of this story my sincerest apologies for not updating of late. I started a new story and allowed it to sidetrack me, then family issues came about and well... I am back to updating. There are maybe five more chapters to this story.

Dinner was lively, conversation flowed as everyone ate the delicious lasagna and salad prepared by

“We have homemade ice cream for dessert, it’s a new flavor for me but I hope you all like it.” Regina smiled as she stood to plate everyone’s ice cream, while Henry served each person their dish.

“Regina, what is this flavor… it’s different.” Her father enquired.

“It’s…” She was about to reply before a loud screech startled everyone in the room.

 _“Gina! Oh my…”_ She scooped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. _“Mmm….”_ And another spoonful. _“Oh my…”_ Another spoonful. _“God…”_ Followed by another spoonful of ice cream. _“Feijoa ice cream!”_ And one more spoonful of ice cream. _“Mmm so good.”_ Then there was an empty spoon of nothing in her mouth. _“No!”_ The blonde’s head jerked towards a laughing brunette. _“Please say there’s more, Gina.”_ The blonde begged as she wiped a tear from her cheek. 

The brunette nodded her head in reply as she was unable to stop her laughter to utter a single word. As for the rest of the audience, well, they sat in stunned silence for a couple of seconds, recovering from the sounds that had come out of Emma’s mouth until….

“If she makes those noises just for ice cream, sis, then damn she must scream when you make her…” She laughed as her father cut off the remainder of her sentence by reprimanding her. “Well, you know what I mean. I take it this Feijoa is something you, dare I say it, love, Emma?”

“Ahh yes,” The blonde whispered. Her face flushed red as she realized that everyone witnessed her show of appreciation towards the dessert. “It’s my favorite fruit and it only grows in certain countries; I didn’t know it grew here. When we were speaking to my parents the other night, my mother was teasing me as she ate some while on screen. How did you find them, Gina?” 

“I googled what a feijoa was and it said that in Hawai’i they are called pineapple guava, then I saw the picture and I had thought I had seen them before. So, I went up to Kula country to where I buy some of my fruit, and sure enough there they were. The orchardist told me that they’re a summer fruit and to his knowledge, he is the only one that grows them on the island.”

Emma stood up from her chair and walked over to her girlfriend, she bent down and pulled the brunette in before she locked their lips together in a very passionate kiss. A kiss that expressed the love she possessed for this beauty in her arms. Tongues fought with love and palms caressed with desire, only to be interrupted by some loud coughing from the dining table. 

As she stepped back, Emma placed her forehead against Regina’s and sang lyrics of a John Legend song. “All of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you, you’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose, I’m winning.” She smiled before she wiped a tear from Regina’s cheek.

“Argh, you two are going to make me vomit,” Zelena cut in.

“Stop being so mean, Zelena,” Snow berated her sister. “They’re beautiful and in love.” She sighed.

After spending time with the family, Regina and Emma departed and left Henry with his aunts and grandfather promising to collect him within the hour. Emma had decided that she wanted to confront Ruby after her shift at Aloha’s. Unable to deter Emma, Regina drove slowly towards the bar and grill, aware of the anger that still resided within her lover beside her. She didn’t mean for this to happen, she just couldn’t fathom the reasoning behind Ruby inviting someone she obviously disliked to her birthday, even if that person was her friends’ partner. 

“It’s going to be okay, Regina. You can stop squeezing the life out of the steering wheel and maybe go a bit faster.” Emma grinned. 

“We don’t need to do this, Emma. We can let it be, return to collect Henry and go home for the night.”

“No, this needs to stop. The first night I served you she mentioned something about you, and I have to admit that I didn’t pay much attention because my mind was on a certain unnamed brunette that I had just met. And for all we know, she could be still saying shit, so I want it to stop.”

“Okay, darling,” Regina replied as she nibbled her bottom lip. “Just do not quit your job.” She didn’t want Emma to quit her job because that will affect her work visa and their time together in Hawai’i will end.

Minutes later, Regina pulled her Silverado into a parking stall beside an elderly woman who leaned against a red mustang while she tapped away at her phone. After turning off the pickup, Regina turned to glance at Emma, but her eye caught sight of the stranger through the passenger’s side mirror and with a surprised gasp, she quickly exited the truck and ran around the vehicle to the woman. 

Emma remained in the pickup and kept an eye on her girlfriend through the truck's rear vision mirror. She was about to open her door when she saw Regina stop behind the elderly woman, the woman turn and then Regina pulled her in for a hug.

“Genie?” The brunette asked. A loud gasp was heard before the woman turned to face the voice that greeted her. 

“Gina? Is that you dear?” A tear trickled down the old woman’s cheek as she took in the beautiful brunette that stood before her. 

“Oh my gods!” Regina choked. Both women cried and squeezed each other tightly. “I’ve missed you so much Genie. Why? Why did you leave me?” The younger woman cried into the neck of her former Nanny. 

Pulling away, the older woman cupped Regina’s face within the palm of her hands. “You grew up into a very beautiful woman, Gina. I missed you too, the last thing I had ever wanted to do was leave you, but your mother would have nothing of it.”

“But why? Why would she do that?” Regina asked as she dabbed away at her tears.

“She thought I mollycoddled you too much and decided that our bond needed to be severed. I tried to stay, Gina, I even offered to look after you and your sisters for free but she would have none of it. I continuously called your father but each call was denied by his assistant. I would stand at the gate just to get a peek at you, but denied once again. I was there for you girls but your mother was adamant. She fired me then blacklisted me, I couldn’t find work anywhere on the island, so I had to leave. I wrote to you but I never heard back, naturally, I assumed your mother probably stopped my letters before they reached you. In the end, I decided to stop and hoped that if you still remembered me as an adult that you might search for me, but you never came.” She pulled Regina back into her arms. “I missed you so much, Gina. You were mine and it broke my heart to leave you.” 

Fresh tears started; both relished the moment of finding a piece of their heart that they thought they would never see again. “I tried to find you, Genie, but Genie was all the information I had. I didn’t have a surname or date of birth; I didn’t even know where you lived.” Regina enlightened the older woman. “Mother refused to provide any information, father had no information whatsoever and he even allowed me to search their office, but to no avail. I thought I would never see you again.” She sobbed as the women held each other tight.

Emma had remained seated in the car, amazed at the scene she was witnessing. She couldn’t believe that a mother could be so vile and nasty, denying a relationship that was built on trust and love… actually, on second thoughts, yes, she could believe it. 

“Genie, why were you standing out here? Are you going in to eat?” Regina asked as they stood beside each other, hands still clasped together.

“I’m waiting for my granddaughter, she works here. Why are you here?” 

“Granddaughter? Wow, I never considered that you might have children of your own. How selfish was I?” Regina blushed. 

“Regina, you were… no, you are one of my children. The three of you girls are, but especially you. The moment I first held you in my arms as a newborn, settled it for me. Your mother had no interest in a relationship with any of her daughters unless it was for her own benefit, so I was able to raise you with love. My children know of you, my granddaughter also knows of you but they are all still to meet you.” 

“Your granddaughter knows of me and she works here? Are you sure, because I frequent this restaurant and my girlfriend works here?”

“Oh, she won’t know you as Regina, she only knows you as Gina, and if I know Ruby, she would not have connected the dots.” The old woman rolled her eyes in jest.

“Ruby is your granddaughter?” Regina frowned.

“Yes,” Genie replied, then noticed the frown and taut lips of her child. “What did she do now?”

“Oh… I’m….”

“Granny!” Ruby called as she walked out of work and saw her grandmother talking to Regina… why would she be talking to her? She wondered to herself.

“Ruby, what did you do to Gina?”

Ruby gulped with confusion. “What are you talking about gran? I haven’t done anything to Regina. And how do you know her anyway?” 

At that moment, Emma moved out of the truck to stand by Regina, it was obvious that Ruby had no idea what Regina was to her grandmother. 

“Hey Em, you miss this place that much?” Ruby smiled.

“No, I actually want to speak with you, Ruby.” 

“Oh, sure Em,” Ruby replied in confusion. 

“Darling,” Regina called to Emma. She pulled her closer and clasped their hands together. “Genie, this is Emma, my girlfriend.” She beamed and returned to look upon her blonde Kiwi.

“Genie?” Ruby asked in surprise. She had never heard her grandmother called by that name before, she had never heard anyone refer to her grandmother with any other name than Eugenia. 

“Aloha, Emma. I’m delighted to meet you dear, the person who is obviously the cause of my girls smile there.” The older lady greeted before she embraced Emma.

“Hi Genie, thank you for being the mother she deserved. It’s obvious your presence in her childhood was extremely positive.” 

“Hold up! What the heck is this? Genie… mother… Gran, who is Regina to you?”

“I told you, Gina, she’s too slow to connect the dots.” Genie rolled her eyes at her granddaughter.

“Gina?” Ruby gasped, finally hearing the name. “What the hell?” Ruby looked across to a smirking Regina. “You’re _her_ Gina? The Gina I’ve heard about my entire life who she missed and loved so much? You’re _that_ Gina?” Ruby questioned.

“I believe that would be me, yes.” 

“Holy shit!” Ruby screamed before suddenly realizing the badmouthing and rude treatment she served Regina over the last few years. _Oh Shit!_ She thought. _Granny’s going to kill me._

Regina could see the swift change of emotions that flitted across Ruby’s face, surprise to panic to scared. She had no idea what the woman was thinking about but it surely didn’t look so good.

“Regina, Gina… I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry for talking about you behind your back, I’m so sorry for being rude to you when I served you, I am so sorry Gina. If I knew who you were, I would never have said anything. I’m so, so, so, so, sorry.” The long-haired brunette apologized breathlessly and tried to step away from her grandmother, but was too late when she felt the woman’s hand clutch around her arm. 

“You bad mouthed Gina behind her back? You talked… what’s the word the young people say… smack… that’s it… you talked smack about Gina behind her back?” Genie was angry and clipped Ruby harshly at the back of her head. “I taught you better than that Ruby Lucas, I never raised you to speak about people like that and I definitely did not raise you to speak about my Gina like that.”

Regina and Emma stood in shock as they took in the scene in front of them, the older woman slapped Ruby with an open hand on the arm, the back of her head, her butt and not just once, or twice but multiple times. Ruby had her head bowed, all the while, she continued to apologize. Shaking herself out of the trance of her shock, Regina placed a hand on Genie’s shoulder.

“Let her be Genie.” She whispered to her old Nanny. “Ruby. Emma and I came here tonight because I shared something with her and she’s furious and wanted to confront you. She told me about your invite to your birthday party and I couldn’t think why you would want me there when it was obvious that you do not like me.” Regina noticed the blush on the young woman’s cheek and continued. “I had explained that I first started coming to Aloha’s to relax, to enjoy a quiet wine and a lovely dinner when I would be stressed from work. I had been frequenting the restaurant for three months when I overheard you and some of your co-workers talking about how I must be cold-hearted and lonely because I never smiled and was always alone. Then I heard your nickname for me.” She heard Ruby gasp at the story she had relayed the second time that night. “I was hurt that you all could judge me without knowing anything about me. So, from that moment on, I decided to be exactly what you all deemed me to be when I came here. I would bring clients here and transform myself into the Evil Queen. I demanded the best and if it wasn’t then I tossed it away. Now, I do accept your apology but, I cannot forgive you yet.” Regina concluded as she felt Emma squeeze her hand and kiss her cheek. 

“I love you, my Queen.” The blonde whispered for her ears only. 

“I am sorry, Regina. I can’t explain how truly sorry I am for all that I have said and done. I understand if you never want to see me again, but… I need to say that if I knew that you were my grans ‘Gina’, I would have jumped on you and hugged you with so much love. I grew up listening to my gran’s stories of you and your sisters, but it was the stories of you that I loved to hear. How you would stand up to the Queen of Hearts when she would try and demand you to do as she ordered, even when you were as young as four years old.”

Regina laughed at the mention of her mother, or as Genie liked to call her, the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, because she believed that Cora enjoyed breaking her daughter’s hearts and seeing their pain when she would punish them.

“I’ve heard all the stories of granny’s time with you over those ten years, and the bond you two have. I would have told my gran to come home a long time ago if I knew you were her Gina; she’s been waiting years to see you again. I hope you do come to my birthday Regina. You and my grandmother would be the most important people I would want there with me.” The younger brunette bowed her head to her chest again, her tears dropped heavily down her cheeks. 

This night was obviously a ‘surprise Regina’ night. She didn’t know what to say as she took in the broken woman before her, or the words that Ruby expressed with love towards her. Surprising not only herself but Emma also, Regina embraced a sobbing Ruby.

“Ruby, why don’t we use the revelations of tonight be our olive branch and start anew?” 

“Really, Regina, you will do that?” The young woman hoped.

“Of course, I cannot continue to dislike you if I am about to keep your grandmother in my life for as long as she wants me,” Regina smirked, although her eyes were holding those of the elderly woman’s.

“You know that’s for life, right? Now that we’ve found you, we’re both never letting you go, Regina. You have always been part of our family, even if you didn’t know that. I used to always wonder how little Gina turned out in life.”

“Well, dear, do I live up to what you thought?” 

“Honestly, I would say you did much better for yourself,” Ruby smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows towards Emma, evoking a laugh from Regina.

“You’re still an ass Ruby Lucas and you’re lucky because I was about to drag that ass along this asphalt. You disrespect Regina again, and I will do it.” Emma threatened.

“Damn, you’re nearly as scary as my Granny. Extremely hot, but scary.” She laughed as she watched Emma’s cheeks turn red. “And you don’t have to worry Ems, I will never disrespect Regina ever again. So, who wants to go for a drink?” 

“We can’t, we have to go and collect my son, he has school tomorrow.”

“Your son, I’m a grandmother again? Oh, dear lord.” The older woman beamed with giddiness.

“You have a son? I’m an aunt?” Ruby jubilated. “I’m Auntie Ruby, yes I am!” She sang as she did a little dance in the car park.

Regina shook her head with a smile at the younger brunette. “Why don’t you both come for dinner tomorrow night, I would love for us to catch up, Genie, and for you to meet my son, Henry. Emma will text you the address, Ruby.” Regina offered as she reached over to pull Genie into her arms again. “I love you.” She sighed into the embrace.

“I love you too, my girl. We will see you tomorrow.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ruby's party and it's ya typical Hawaiian lū'au kind of party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times are trying right now, so updates for both of my stories are lagging behind. But I will strive to keep updating you all. Stay safe, keep well and happy reading.

Two weeks later, Regina held Emma’s hand as they entered the outdoor party. They had also invited Zelena for a night out with them, leaving Henry and Robynn with their grandfather. Snow and David were having a romantic night out and Cora had still to return home. Henry Snr had informed Regina that Cora made her choice and needed to live with her decision, but he refused to impart the reason Cora had to make a choice; this left Regina perplexed about the situation. 

The Veterans Hall sat on a large beachfront property, the one-floor building sat close to the road, but behind the hall sat the outdoor stage, tables, and seating. Beyond the entertainment area stood a line of palm trees that separated an area for couples to hold their wedding ceremonies overlooking the beach. The three women looked around to find the hostess and her grandmother but couldn’t see them anywhere, so they sat at a picnic table near the stage, and Emma fetched drinks from their cooler that they had brought along. Everyone had to bring their own drinks but Ruby was providing all the food and pupu’s (snacks) for everyone to eat and entertainment. They talked about their day as music played quietly in the background, some of Emma’s workmates from Aloha’s stopped by their table and greeted everyone. An hour had passed by the time Ruby and Genie came to their table. 

“Sorry it’s taken us so long to greet you all; we had a bit of a problem with some of the food, but that’s all sorted now. I’m glad you all could make it.” Ruby smiled as her eyes slanted over towards the redhead whom she knew to be Regina’s sister.

Zelena did not notice the new arrivals as she was talking to a friend that she hadn't seen in a long time. After her friend departed, the redhead observed the birthday girl with interest, she always noticed her when she would accompany Regina to Aloha’s. It actually wasn’t hard to notice Ruby considering she always wore tight shirts and short skirts or shorts; but she never had the pleasure of meeting her, until now.

“Aloha, I believe you are Ruby, the birthday girl. My name is Zelena, this one’s sister.” She introduced herself as she nodded her head at Regina. 

“Zelena? You still have your glorious red hair!” Genie smiled enthusiastically. 

Zelena turned to the voice that reminded her of a person from so long ago. Blue eyes clashed with the tender green eyes of the older woman. “Genie?” She asked quietly. Still not believing that it could be the same woman that used to care for her and sisters when they were children. “Is that really you?” She asked as she stood to scan her eyes over the old woman.

“Oh, dear, I told you to get out there on the ocean with your sister, you’re still as white as a ghost.” She laughed as she opened her arms and watched Zelena nudge Ruby, to the side to quickly get past and into the arms of her former Nanny.

“Holy cow, woman and you’re still as old as a bat.” The younger woman laughed. “What the bloody hell happened to you? One night you were tucking us in and the next you were gone.”

“We can thank mother for that, tita. I thought you would like this surprise.” Regina basked in her sister’s happiness.

As the family sat down to catch up, Regina relaxed back to look at everyone on their table. It was hard to believe how much her life had changed over the last few months. Henry was delighted that his family was growing, was utterly smitten with Emma, and loved spending time with the family. She was finally involved in a stable relationship with a beautiful woman, and dare she admit, the love of her life, her true love. She found the former Nanny that was more of a mother to her than her very own. She had always been grateful for her time with Genie as a child, it was that relationship that showed her how the love between a mother and child is supposed to be, and it was that example that guided her in raising Henry. To her surprise, her and Ruby actually get on very well and enjoyed each other’s company so much that they have met up a lot during the two weeks since she decided to let bygones be bygones. Regina noted the younger woman currently flirting with her sister, and by the looks of the said sister, she’s enjoying it. She couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled from her throat.

Before long, it was time to extract the pig from the imu and Emma decided she wanted to go and watch the tradition to determine whether the practice was similar to that of the Māori hangī. Some of the men used shovels to remove the dirt off the top of the imu, followed by a special tarpaulin that separated the imu from the dirt. Next to be removed, were burlap bags that were soaked wet to keep in the heat. Banana leaves and tī leaves followed before three-wire meshes of pork pieces were finally exposed. Emma was glad that there wasn’t an actual pig looking back at her as she wasn’t sure if she could eat it if there was. It was a great experience to watch and compare to the Māori hangī, actually, the only difference between the two cultures is that the Māori use cabbage leaves and the wire baskets are placed atop embers and heated rocks that were specifically chosen because they can withstand heat and not burst, they also hold the heat for hours to cook the food. 

The meat was carried into the kitchen of the hall, where people were gathered to shred the pork and add a particular brine to the meat, this is what is known as kalua pig in Hawai’i. Twenty minutes later, people exited the kitchen with bowls and baskets of food to scatter around three rows of tables in buffet style. Emma was amazed at the variety of Hawaiian, Asian, and Mexican food that graced the tables. There was more local food provided at Ruby’s birthday than what you would see at a lū’au. Once all the food found a home on the buffet, an elderly man greeted everyone through the microphone. He informed the crowd that a particular table of the buffet was specifically for the elders while the remaining buffet settings were for everyone else to enjoy, this allowed the elders to enjoy getting their food at their own pace, to which some people in the crowd giggled. He then concluded by blessing the food and invited everyone to enjoy their meal. 

Regina, Emma, and Zelena decided to wait until the crowds around the tables thinned out, there was more than enough food. 

“Z, what’s going on with you and Ruby?” Regina asked

“What do you mean, dear sister?” The redhead replied innocently, her eyes flittering around the crowd.

“You know what I’m talking about. I saw you two fluttering your eyelashes at each other and whispering to one another. Is there something you want to share dear older sister of mine?” The brunette teased as Emma watched on with a shake of her head.

“Of course not, we’re just getting to know each other.” 

“Is that why Ruby is walking over here with two plates in her hand. I bet you a night of babysitting that neither of those plates is for Emma and me.” Regina smirked at her sister.

“Stop it, Reggie,” Zelena warned quickly as Ruby approached the table.

“Hi, I thought you might be hungry, Zelena.” The younger brunette smiled as she placed a plate in front of Zelena, who rolled her eyes at her laughing sister seated across the table.

“You can watch him next Saturday, Z. Come, my love, let’s go and fetch our own plates of food.” Regina continued to laugh as she and Emma strolled away. 

Emma picked up a plate and cutlery to hand to Regina, and another set for herself. She looked around at the mass amount of food and thought she was in Hawaiian heaven. She loved food and ate everything; she couldn’t wait to taste some of the dishes. Regina handed her a traditional staple food of the native Hawaiian, a bowl of poi. It is made by the stem of the kalo or taro in some islands and has a texture of a thick paste, it’s easily noticeable because of its purple coloring. There was also a variety of poke (poor-ke) such as raw he’e (octopus) poke, and boiled he'e poke with green onion, tomatoes, sesame oil, soy sauce, and chili pepper. A vast amount of ahi poke made with tuna, soy sauce, sea salt, and green onions along with more varieties was scattered on the tables. There was an array of salads, such as lomi lomi salmon, which is a fresh tomato and salmon salad, there was a green salad, caesar salad, potato salad, and macaroni salads. Shoyu chicken was one of her favorite dishes since arriving in Hawai’i, it was chicken slow-cooked in soy sauce and ginger. There was a plethora of seafood and meats. 

Regina smirked at her lover as her eyes feasted upon the multitude of food, she had a feeling that she might have to roll Emma into the car when they leave because she would be overly stuffed to move on her own.

Emma continued to look around at the table and realized there was still a lot more food she hadn’t noticed earlier and her plate was still empty. She sighed and after a lengthy inner debate, she chose her food then followed Regina back to their table just in time to sit and watch the hula show begin. 

She ate her meal slowly as she watched four women in colorful dark orange grass hula skirts, coconut bras and beautiful flowered Haku lei atop their heads on stage. The women shook their hips in beat to the drums. The beat was quick and fast, and although in time with the drums the dancers still maintained a pose of femininity as they danced.

“Babe, do you know how to hula?” Emma asked Regina quietly. 

“Yes,” Regina replied.

“Ohhhh…” The blonde gasped as her mind clouded, she envisioned Regina dancing for her in her own grass skirt and coconut bras. She squeezed her thighs together as her core throbbed, following the beat of the drums.

The four women returned to the back of the stage and another took their place, wearing a short, strapless pareo (sarong) wrap that stopped midthigh. Her long hair flowed down her back as she danced a slow, intoxicating hula to the sounds of a rich voice singing what Emma assumed was a Hawaiian love song. The dancer rolled her hips in slow circles, inviting the audience in, she was very captivating and the crowd loved it if any of the whistles were a sign to go by. At the conclusion of her dance, men and women joined her and moved off stage to dance among the crowd. Everyone went wild, some people stood to dance with the dancers, while others cheered them on, it was a great feeling to be part of the show. 

Emma was about to whisper something to Regina when her girlfriend stood, tied her jacket around her hips and pulled Emma up to stand with her. The blonde didn’t know what to expect or what to do. She stood in a trance as her lover swayed her hips to the tempo of the drums and danced around Emma. Emma’s eyes were hypnotized by the swing of Regina’s hips, left, right, left, right, left, right…

Regina moved closer to Emma and placed Emma’s hands on her hips to feel the cadence of the story her hips were foretelling. She noticed the lust-filled gaze of the blonde earlier when Emma asked if she could hula and thought why not give her lover a show when the dancers had moved out to join the crowd. She reached out to lift Emma’s gaze to meet her own only to have Emma smashing their lips together in pent up passion and melded their bodies together, slowing Regina’s gyrations down to a slow grind against Emma’s front. 

“Hey, you two! Get a room or go find a bush somewhere!” The couple heard Ruby yell at them; the duo slowed their gyrations against each other.

“We’re going home, Regina,” Emma informed her Queen.

“Darling, the party has only begun.”

“I don’t care. I want you and if we don’t go home now then I’m taking you down to the beach and having my way with you there.”

“I booked you an Uber sis, it will be here in 4 minutes. I’m going to stay a bit longer. Enjoy the rest of your night!” Zelena called to the lovesick couple.

Both women turned to their table blushing before they hugged the others and left to wait for their ride home. It was only fifteen minutes later when they entered Regina’s home before Emma had the brunette up against a wall in the lounge only to be interrupted by Regina’s phone ringing.

“Ignore it,” Emma said as her lips carved their way down Regina’s neck while her fingers unbuttoned Regina’s blouse. Regina’s fingers had already opened Emma’s jeans and was about to push them down.

It was barely a minute later when the phone rang again. 

“Leave it, babe.” 

“I can’t, what if it’s important, something could be wrong with Henry. I need to answer it. I won’t be long; why don’t you go on up and turn the spa on for us.” Regina suggested as she gave Emma a quick kiss then retrieved her phone from her jacket that laid on the floor. 

The missed call was from her father. She tapped his name and pushed the call button. 

“Regina! I’ve been trying to reach you; we have a problem.”

“Daddy, what’s wrong, is Henry okay? Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, we’re fine. It’s your mother.”

“Mother? What about her?”

“You’re not going to like what you are going to hear.”

“Just tell me, daddy. What has she done now?”

“You’re aware that we have friends in high places, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Well, she used those contacts to enforce an investigation into Emma’s visa and they now have reason to believe that Emma lied on her visa application by not informing the government that she was once in prison.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Talk to Emma, and then in the morning, I want you both here for breakfast. I want to know the truth, Regina and if I am able, I will put my lawyers onto the case.”

“Okay.”

“Everything will be alright. Regina, you need to let her talk and explain, do not get angry with her. I am sure there is a perfectly, plausible reason.”

“I will, daddy. Thank you.” The brunette replied before she bid her father goodnight, turned her phone off and dropped to the sofa. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina confronts Emma... and Cora makes a comeback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I thought I would treat you all with the next chapter... two in one week! Stay well :)

Regina stared at the blank screen of the television, her thoughts were scattered and her emotions were high. Why would Emma lie on her application? For a fleeting moment, Regina thought the accusation false but she knew her mother and knew she always worked diligently. It had to be true. That damn woman! Regina fumed. She would do anything in her power to ensure Regina stayed on the path to what Cora deemed was her destiny, and being in love with a woman was definitely not on that path. 

“Regina, is something wrong?” Emma asked as she walked into the lounge and noticed the pale features of her Queen. “Regina?” 

“Emma… we have a problem.” The brunette quietly informed the blonde; there was no emotion shown, no gazes locked, just a blank expression that continued to stare off towards the television.

“Okay, what is the problem?” Emma was worried about Regina; she had never seen her so distant before.

“You might be deported.” Regina finally moved her head to look up at the standing blonde.

“Deported? Why?” 

“My mother.”

“Your mother? What about her? Talk to me, Regina, what the hell is going on?”

“My mother found out that you had lied on your visa application by withholding your stay in prison. So, she pulled some connections and now there is an investigation into your visa; you may be deported.” Regina admitted to herself that there was anger towards both her mother and Emma but that anger was definitely overshadowed by the possible absence of her darling love. 

Regina quickly moved into her Kiwi’s arms. “Why did you lie, Emma?”

“What? You’re not going to ask if it is true or not?” Emma growled. Clearly offended.

“I know my mother, and I know she would have found evidence. Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t lie, Regina!” Emma replied as she removed Regina’s arms from around her waist. “And if you don’t believe me then maybe it’s a good thing that I will be returning home.” Emma’s anger slowly brewed and she decided to step away from Regina.

“Emma… have you been in prison?”

“I have,” Emma confirmed.

“Then why the hell are you telling me that you never lied?” Regina screamed at the blonde.

“Because I was sentenced when I was 17 years of age, Regina!” Frustrated, Emma started pacing the room. “I was sent to prison because I was set up to take the fall for my boyfriend. I was tried as an adult. By the time they caught up with him I was already in prison, as soon as he finally admitted what he did, my parent’s lawyers worked diligently until I was released. My juvenile records were sealed, so I have no idea how your mother got her hands on them.” The blonde concluded before she walked towards the front door.

“Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here, this is the last place I want to be right now.” As Emma reached for the door, she felt Regina’s hands on her waist.

“Darling, please don’t leave, don’t leave me.” The brunette cried.

The blonde’s head dropped to her chest before she replied. “I can’t stay, Regina. You were quick to judge me before you even knew the truth.”

“I didn’t, I swear to you that I didn’t I just went about it wrong. I knew there had to be a plausible reason. Please, my love, please turn and look at me.”

Emma was beyond frustrated and kept her back to Regina. “Just let me leave.”

“No! No, Emma Swan!” Regina growled, she did not want this, if she allowed Emma to leave, would she return? “We love each other.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “We are in a relationship, what affects one definitely affects the other, my love. Please let us walk this path together. I apologize for my approach; I was in shock and so angry with my mother.” Regina leaned into Emma’s back and hugged her. “I love you so much, Emma and I will fight this, my father said he will fight it with us. Please, darling, don’t leave me.” The woman cried into Emma’s shirt. 

Emma released a long breath and mentally shook her body free of the oppressive load of stress. The more Regina spoke the lighter she felt. She turned around, pulled the crying woman into her arms and placed a kiss atop her head.

“What are we going to do if I am deported?” Emma asked quietly. “I don’t want to leave you and Henry; I don’t want to be apart from you.” 

“We will talk to my father tomorrow, he promised he will get his lawyers onto this. And as of tonight, I no longer have a mother.”

“Babe, don’t do anything rash, she gave birth to you.”

“How can you be so forgiving towards her? She has always tried to rule my life and this is the last straw. There is nothing in this world that will make me give you up. You’re all I have ever wanted in a partner, Emma.”

“I don’t forgive her but disowning one’s mother is an important decision.” 

“I don’t want to continue discussing my mother. Let’s go to bed, my love. I need to feel your body against mine.”

The atmosphere the following morning was tense, as the couple entered Henry Snr’s dining room for breakfast. The family sat around the table quietly, not a noise could be heard and absolutely no one would look at Emma and Regina. 

“I’m sure everyone has heard what has happened.” Emma began. “So, why don’t I tell you all my side?”

“Well, that would be nice to hear.” Zelena snapped at Emma with a hint of frustration in her voice.

“Zelena! It’s not her fault so let her talk.” Regina growled her sister.

“Look, when I was 17 my boyfriend at the time set me up by asking me to go to a locker in the city and get his duffel bag and meet him, little did I know that it was filled with stolen merchandise and when I arrived to meet up with him, the police were waiting for me.” Emma turned her head down in shame, although the feeling was short-lived when she felt Regina’s hand grasp hers and squeeze tight. Lifting her head, Emma saw everyone looking at her in shock. “I was sentenced and in jail for a few months before my ex was located and finally admitted to the crime and setting me up. My juvenile record was supposed to be sealed; I don’t know how Cora managed to open them.”

“That woman has a way of getting things she’s not supposed to. I’m sorry Emma if I made you feel like crap, thank you for trusting us to tell the truth.” Zelena apologized. “And my outburst earlier was only because of my protection over my sister. I allowed it to get the better of me.” The redhead and the blonde shared a smile of forgiveness before they continued to eat their breakfast.

“What are you all talking about?”

“Oh right…” Emma shrieked silently, for a moment she forgot Henry was at the table and turned to Regina to help explain.

“My prince, your Grandma does not accept my relationship with Emma.”

“What? Why? You two are in love with each other and you nearly always smile, mom. Does she not like you being happy?” The young boy questioned his mother.

“No, she doesn’t. She has plans on how she wants me to live my life, and unfortunately, that does not include Emma.”

“Is that why she hasn’t been home?”

“Partially.” The brunette answered as her eyes flicked over to her father. “Regardless of that, your grandmother did something unforgivable that may see Emma having to return to New Zealand earlier than we expected.” Regina struggled to inform her son as her eyes watered with the thought of separating from Emma.

“What? No!” The boy screeched as he jumped out of his seat and ran to situate himself on Emma’s lap, wrapping his hands around Emma’s neck. “Grandpa, you’re not going to let that happen, right? We had a plan to keep mom and Emma together forever. Emma is our family and needs to stay right here until we are ready to go with her to New Zealand.” The boy pleaded. Emma wrapped an arm around his little waist and squeezed him tightly while she pulled a crying Regina closer for a family hug.

“I already have my lawyers looking into things.” Henry Snr informed each member of his family. “Now that I can share with them the information regarding the sealed records, I am sure it will provide them with a more stable and valid case.”

“Thank you, Henry,” Emma replied.

“Where is Mother?” Snow asked with contempt. “I think some words need to be shared with her.”

“And what words will those be, my dear?” A voice asked from the doorway, surprising everyone. “I see that I am just in time for a family breakfast.” The newcomer smiled. “Miss Swan, you’re still here, I thought you would be on a plane by now.” The woman sneered before she sat down opposite Henry and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Regina’s question dripped with absolute anger towards her mother as every other person in the room watched intensely for Cora’s reaction.

“Now darling, is that any way to be speaking to the woman who birthed you? I thought you would be happy to learn the truth about your girlfriend.” The older Mills woman smiled deviously.

“Happy? You are a spiteful old woman and you may have given birth to me, but from this moment, that is all you are to me. You are a vindictive human being and I will not tolerate your actions regarding my life anymore.” Regina snarled in disgust before turning away from the older redhead. “Emma, Henry, we are leaving.”

“Regina, let’s discuss this. Surely, you’re not choosing this floozy over your family?” Cora hesitantly asked, wondering why her daughter’s behavior was directed towards her.

“I choose my girlfriend over you and I will always choose her over you!” Regina screamed at her mother and noticed a smile of affection towards her from her older sister.

“Did you know she was in prison for theft, Regina? How do you know that she is not using you and your money to further herself? Look at her! She’s a…” Cora started to rant but was cut off by the brunette.

“She is an honest, amazing and beautiful person whom I will cherish having in my life for as long as she will have me and my son. This woman that you continue to demean in front of our family has given and shown me more love than you have in my life and for that, I will always choose her over you. Now, thanks to you, we may have to cut our time in Hawai’i shorter, but if that happens, I will follow her to the end of the earth, because that is how much I love her and if you don’t like that, then that’s your decision. I will never forgive you for what you have done.” Turning her back on her mother, Regina walked to place a kiss on her father’s cheek but was quickly spun around by Cora, who had stalked her daughter.

“How dare you! How dare you choose this no good…”

“Cora!” Henry bellowed as he stood, his wife instantly silenced. “You will turn around and go into my office; I will meet with you shortly as there are some things we need to discuss. I warned you when we were in Hāna what will happen if you intervened in Regina’s relationship. Now, please make your exit while I bid our daughter and her family goodbye. 

Cora growled loudly as she stomped her way out of the dining room, Henry turned to hug his daughter. “Everything will work itself out, Regina.” He consoled. “However, you and Emma may want to discuss and plan what you both want for your future. Please inform me of your decision as there may be more discussions needed.” He advised before turning to Emma. “My dear girl, I do apologize for my wife’s behavior and I am aware that your relationship with my daughter is very new, but I do see the love you behold for both my daughter and grandson. I can only hope it is enough to want a future with them, together as a family.” He smiled before he pulled the young blonde into his arms. 

“It is more than enough,” Emma whispered into his ear ensuring the statement was for his ears only. 

The old man pulled back, he beamed with happiness as he released Emma and turned to address his three daughters. “Before I speak to your mother, I need to inform you all that I will be divorcing her.” Henry paused as his daughters gasped in surprise. “I apologize for not providing you all with a loving home while growing up or ensuring those that loved you remained in your lives. However, I can no longer condone her manipulation of events and people to harm you all. I do hope that in time you will all forgive me.” That man bowed his head in shame.

“Oh, daddy!” The three-woman voiced at once before they rushed their father and embraced him within their folds. 

“You have always shown and given us love, daddy,” Regina informed the man.

“We know we can always come to you and you will listen.” Zelena shared.

“You are the glue that holds us together, daddy.” Snow enlightened. 

“And you’re the best grandpa ever!” Henry concluded as he threw his arms around his mother and his grandfather. 

Emma stood to the side smiling at the happy scene before her, for a moment she felt a little out of place, thinking she might be intruding on a family moment until two hands reached out for her to pull her in. Gracefully, she took hold of Henry Snr’s and Regina’s hands to join the family moment and placed a soft kiss below Regina’s ear as she cuddled closer to the woman’s body. These people were part of her family, and she loved them as she did her own biological family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we should have some fun in the next chapter. So, I think the 'ohana deserves another family outing... what do you think?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry deals with Cora while Regina, Emma, and Henry enjoy a day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha everyone. Well, I think this might be the final chapter or maybe I will do one more after this. I didn't realize when I started writing this chapter that I would end it this way, but I think it's fitting. So, if I don't get around to adding another chapter then it will be okay to end it here. Then I can use the next chapter as the first chapter for the follow-up story... maybe. Who knows? I'm rather indecisive these days lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I would like to truly thank those avid readers who enjoyed this story, commented along the way and offered sound advice and criticism. I do not want to name who you are in case I blunder and miss someone out. But, you all know who you are. You all are part of this story. Mahalo nui loa, Misti :)

Following the departure of Regina and her family, Zelena and Snow cleared the table and wished their father good luck as he walked off towards his office. He had hoped that Cora would give up her need to force her wants and beliefs upon Regina’s life, but obviously, that was too much to ask. They had argued when the family was in Hāna and he threatened her with a divorce if she continued on her endeavor. He should have known Cora would not take the threat seriously. 

Entering the office, he moved to sit behind his desk as Cora was already seated on the other side. “I warned you to leave things be.” He shook his head at his wife.

“I couldn’t let that woman hurt Regina, I could not just stand there like the rest of you and allow her to ruin Regina’s life!” Cora flippantly replied.

“I don’t believe a word you are saying. We both know, actually, we all know your reasons, Cora. That poor girl has brought nothing but love into our daughters’ life, but that’s not good enough for you is it? That’s not good enough because she is neither a man or has any financial standing that exceeds your expectations.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Cora dismissed the accusation.

“No, you stop your manipulation and overbearing ways! This has to stop and I am going to put a stop to it once and for all. I have already spoken to my lawyers and have the documents drawn up; all you need to do is sign your name. “

“Henry! You cannot be serious? Why would you throw our marriage away because of some trollop?” Cora pleaded.

“Enough! I will no longer allow you to dictate our daughter’s lives. Sign your name this instance and leave. I have already taken the liberty to sign you into the Fairmont Kea Lani Hotel.” The elderly man leaned back in his chair and looked at his wife. “You can now spend every moment with Rumpel Gold, there is no longer a reason to hide your relationship from me.”

Cora Mills gasped in surprise at her husband’s revelation. “How long have you known?”

“Since it began, Cora.” Henry simply informed his wife.

“Why didn’t you divorce me then?”

“Because my daughters needed a mother. Now, they are old enough to make their own decisions.”

Cora stood up slowly as she collected her purse, she reached across the desk, picked up the pen and signed her name on the divorce papers. Once completed, she stared silently at Henry. The old woman grinned before she turned and walked out of the room.

“And Cora,” Henry called, halting Cora in her stride. “If you interfere in any of our daughters' lives again, I will personally ruin both yourself and your boyfriend.” 

Cora Mills walked out of the office and made her way to her bedroom to pack her belongings. No one dared enter the master bedroom to see if she were okay, or if she needed help, for the first time since she was a small child, the mother of three felt alone, very alone. 

“Henry, I’m sorry for what you had to witness at your grandparent's home today,” Regina spoke softly to her son as their family sat in their lounge. Henry tucked in between the two women on the sofa.

“It’s okay, mom. Things needed to be said. I’m proud of you for standing up for our family.” The boy smiled as he cuddled his mother.

“I’m proud of you too.” The blonde concurred. “So proud of you, Regina.” She snuggled closer to Henry and placed a kiss to Regina’s red lips.

“I love you both. I will do anything for our family.” 

“Mom, can we make ourselves a picnic and spend the rest of the day at the beach?” Henry asked.

“That sounds great, we all could do with some fun in our lives today.”

“Yes!” Henry cried. “Can we have spam musubi?” 

“Spam musubi? Is that the spam on rice thing with brown sauce?” Emma asked with a blank look. She never thought that looked appetizing.

“It’s teriyaki sauce.” Regina grinned. “And since when did you turn down food?”

“Well….” 

“Have you ever tried them, Emma?” Henry cocked his head up to ask the blonde.

“Ahh… no.”

“Then you will today because I am going to make some, along with some sandwiches and other snacks. I should be done in an hour, then we can go to Sugar Beach.” Regina decided.

“Okay, do you want help?” Emma asked her lover.

“No, thank you, darling. Why don’t you two get everything ready and put them in the pick-up.”

“We can do that, right, kid?”

“Yup!”

Just over an hour later, the family was fortunate to find parking at the beach. They unloaded two coolers, a big one filled with food and drinks, and a smaller one for bait they had bought; squid and shrimp. Regina liked to fish, dunking or shore fishing was a favorite because it meant she could leave her line while she did other things on the beach. Once they were settled, towels spread out on the golden sand beach, bodies rubbed down with sunscreen, and Regina had cast her fishing line out, they all ran towards the ocean. Henry and Regina dove headfirst into the refreshing water, but Emma… as soon as her feet felt the coolness of the water she froze. It was too cold for her. 

“Darling, what are you doing?” Regina asked the blonde statue.

“It’s… it’s co…ld.” Emma stuttered. 

“Just dive in and you will be fine.” 

“No, I think I will go and lie down on the towel.” Emma started to turn but was startled to a stop when she saw Henry rushing her, his legs splashing water everywhere as he got closer.

“Henry! Don’t you… Henry!” She screeched as she tried to run away and ended up slamming into Regina. Both women fell into the water. 

“You should have let me wet you, it would have been nicer.” The young boy laughed. He folded in laughter when he watched Emma spluttering seawater out of her mouth, and her hair plastered to her face.

“That’s it, young man, you’re going to get it!” She teased before she took off after the boy. 

Regina watched as her girlfriend gained on her son, lifted him in the air and then threw him into the water. She loved this and she loved her family, nothing was going to take this feeling of happiness away from her. Not even her mother. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the screaming voices of Emma and Henry as they pointed to her fishing line and in particular the sound of her line unwinding quickly. 

“Oh my god! We’ve got a bite!” The brunette cried and sprinted out of the water to her fishing pole. She pulled the pole out of the sand spike, unhooked the bell that was attached and started a ten-minute fight with what felt like a good catch. 

“Wow, that must be huge because it’s putting up a good fight.” Emma looked at her girlfriend and smiled. Concentration was written all over her face, the corner of her bottom lip was caught between her top and lower teeth as she nibbled away her nerves. “You’ve got this babe,” Emma shouted and Regina smiled in return. 

“Emma, if you have to go home to New Zealand, do you think we will go with you, or after you?” Henry asked hesitantly as they watched his mother.

The blonde looked down at the boy beside her and pulled him in for a side hug. “Which do you prefer? Do you even want to move to New Zealand?” 

“If being with you means we have to move to New Zealand, then yes I want to and I want to go when you do. I don’t want us to be apart from each other, it will not only hurt mom but me too. I love you Emma and I know mom loves you. We’re a family.”

“I love you too, kid.” The blonde tightened her hold on him. “And I want to be with you both, always. Hey look, I think your mom has finally got it.” 

“Woh… it’s an Oio, they’re yummy.” Henry moved over to his mother and hugged her as she held up her catch. 

“Nice catch!” Emma grinned as she congratulated the brunette with a kiss.

“Well, I guess we have dinner for tonight. It’s a nice size, looks like its 26 or so inches. I’m going to go and put it on ice in the cooler in the truck.” 

When Regina returned, the family decided to go for a snorkel a little out from the beach where there was a reef. They all wore flippers, masks, and snorkels as they ventured out into the ocean. Emma also had her GoPro so that she could take shots of some of the fish they would see for her family, and fortunately, there was a lot to see. There was plenty of triggerfish with streaks of color, her favorite was the Hawai’i state fish, the Humuhumunukunuku’a’pua’a which means a triggerfish with a pig’s snout. Thinking of a fish with a pig’s snout always made her laugh and she knew she would never forget the orange and black colored fish. The other fish she will never forget is the Uhu or Parrotfish, their colors are stunning. There are seven species in Hawai’i and the colors of the males are all eye-catching and beautiful. One species that is native to the Hawaiian archipelago is the regal parrotfish, its color is a fiery orange but the male also has brilliant purple fins. Then there is the bullethead, and the male’s scales are a kaleidoscope of colors, pink, blue, purple, orange, yellow. Emma knew that she could go on and on about these fish.

The family snorkeled for an hour before getting out of the water to have something to eat, and as promised by Regina, Emma ate a spam musubi. 

“So, what do you think?”

“It’s okay… I’m not sure it's going to be a favorite, though.” 

“Well, at least you tried it, darling. Did you both enjoy the snorkeling?” Regina asked as she turned to look at her son who was gauging himself with the musubi. “Henry…”

“Sorry, mom, but I’m starving and you know I love these.” He grinned before having a drink of water.

“I always enjoy snorkeling, and I think my mind still says ‘Wow’ whenever I see a parrotfish and its glorious colors.”

“Yes, they are gorgeous.” Regina agreed before she took a bite of her sandwich.

“Kid, did you know that you're sitting on parrotfish poop?” Emma asked Henry.

“Emma.” Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“What? It’s the truth. The eat the coral and then expel sand, most of the white sandy beaches are parrotfish poop.” Emma had another bite of her sandwich, not aware that Henry has stopped eating and is now blatantly staring at the sand as if it were the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. “And did you know that parrotfish also secrete a balloon of snot so that they can sleep in it?” The woman asked before she took another bite.

“Emma! We don’t want to know that while we’re eating.” Regina growled.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” She finally looked up and noticed Henry’s posture, the realization settled in on what she had been talking about.” Hey kid, don’t worry, we’re on yellow sand not white sand, so you’re not sitting on poop.” She laughed and hoped he believed her.

Henry stared blankly at Emma. “You’re strange.” He whispered before returning to his food.

“But you still love me, right?” The blonde asked. 

Regina noticed Emma’s hesitation while she waited for Henry to reply. She placed her hand on top of Emma’s left hand to halt her thumb that had been nervously scratching against the other fingernails. 

“Of course, I do, Emma. I’m not going to stop loving you because you’re strange, that’s just a part of who you are. Strange, strange Emma Swan.” The boy laughed along with the blonde.

“I love you too, kid.” 

The trio stayed at the beach for a few more hours until Regina deemed it time to return home and start prepping the fish for dinner. It was a hit with everyone when they sat down to dinner. After the women put Henry to bed, they took themselves up to Regina’s lounge area, poured each a glass of wine and nestled together on the sofa. 

“Babe, has your father made contact with you since we left?” Emma asked.

“No, he hasn’t. If he doesn’t call by morning then I will call him.”

“What will happen if I still have to return home. What are we going to do?” Emma sipped her wine and stared at her glass.

“Emma, I haven’t spoken with Henry yet, but if you have to return home then I want us to return with you. I told you, I am not letting you go. We can stay there for three months on the visa waiver program and during those three months, we can organize what we want to do. Together. As a family. Are you okay with that?”

“I am. I am more than okay with that; Henry will be too.” She smiled at Regina. “He told me today that he doesn’t want us to live apart, he wants us to stay together.”

“Then that’s settled, my love. We are moving to New Zealand.”

“What about your business? That’s your bread and butter, Regina.”

“Darling, I can manage it from anywhere in the world and I have employees that can run it for me. Actually, that could be something Zelena might be interested in doing, managing the office here and I can start another in New Zealand. I mean, Swan is an international brand. Gawd! Why didn’t I think of that earlier?” 

“That would be great if you could do that, but I’ve never heard of Swan in New Zealand.”

“Oh darling, I’ve had many clients from New Zealand. But that’s neither here nor there. What I want to know now is… should we just go to New Zealand whatever the outcome of your case is?” 

“Hmmm… I would prefer that the outcome be good because I would like to come back here and to travel the mainland, especially if you’re needed to return. Otherwise, I’m happy to return home and introduce you to my family.” Both women were excited about their decision and sealed it with a kiss. 


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family shares their decision with the rest of the family. One chapter closes and another begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are well and are surviving the changes in the world brought on by Covid19. I know this chapter has been up in the air, but I found some inspiration tonight (thanks to my wife) and so, I made a decision to add a final chapter. I have yet to start the next book in the series but my wife and I have kind of joined forces and have roughly sketched out a bit of a mind map. So, hopefully I will get started on the new book and have it up in the coming months. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for following this story, it's a story that I hold dear as it contains aspects of my own relationship with my Hawaiian (lol). Also, to those that shared thoughts and support through your comments (I don't wish to share names in case I forget one) but, I dedicate this chapter to you. 
> 
> Mahalo nui loa and a hui hou! Thank you very much and until we meet again!  
> Misti :)

After their discussion to move to New Zealand, the family began their plan of action the following day by inviting everyone over for a barbecue lunch. The house overflowed with people, Henry Snr, Zelena and Robin, Snow and David, Mal, Danny, Ruby, and Genie were in attendance, everyone the family treasured. Emma stood by the grill with David and Ruby and looked around the yard, she indulged in the sounds of laughter and chatter, these people had become her family. Her eyes searched for those of her beloved and smiled when they clashed. Placing her beer on the table, she walked over to her beautiful love and wrapped her arms around her torso.

“Babe, I’ve only realized what you’ll be giving up are you still sure you want to do this?” She asked softly into Regina’s ear.

“My love, I love them all and I will miss them but we will all still be seeing each other again, New Zealand is only eight hours away by plane. But if I were to let you go, I don’t think Henry and I will do so well. So yes, I am sure that I still want to do this.” The brunette replied as she tightened her hold around Emma and rested her head against the woman’s chest.

“Okay. The food is nearly ready, shall we gather everyone around the table?”

“That sounds like a plan. Let’s go.” Regina smiled and kissed Emma on the lips before she called out to everyone to gather at the table as the food was ready.

The laughter continued into the evening as everyone ate, there was a plethora of food catered to everyone’s preference. Poke and poi bowls were scattered around the tables, grilled sausages, steak, patties, and chicken kebabs in dishes, various salads also blessed the table. Before anyone could start collecting dishes everyone went quiet when Regina, Emma, and Henry stood at the head of the table.

“We want to thank you all for coming and spending the afternoon with us.” Regina smiled as she gripped her sons’ hand in her right and Emma’s in her left. “Each and every one of you is important to us and we would like to share some news with you all.” 

“Darling, if you’re about to tell us that you’re getting married, I would like to remind your two sisters that I called dibs on being your maid of honor first.” Danny laughed and pointed to the sisters. 

“Anyway…” Regina continued, ignoring Danny’s remark. “For those of you who may not know, yesterday we had a rather interesting breakfast with my dear mother. She had used her status in society to evoke an investigation into Emma’s visa which could possibly send Emma home earlier than expected.” She took a moment to let the surprised gasps pass before she continued. “Father has been instrumental in trying to sort everything out, but last night, my family and I made a decision, and the three of us have decided that whatever the outcome, Henry and I will be returning with Emma to New Zealand in two weeks’ time.”

“Sis, are you sure?” Zelena asked. 

“Yes,” Henry responded.

“Well, I’m not surprised to hear that.” Regina’s father said. “I do want to let you all know that after my lawyers spoke with the immigration office, Emma’s visa is safe.” He smiled at his daughter and family. He was very proud of the strength his daughter possessed to follow in her dreams. 

“Thank you, Henry,” Emma responded to the elderly man before she hugged him. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course, my dear. I would have tried to move heaven and earth for you all to be together.” 

Regina placed her hands-on Henry’s shoulders and sighed with relief but she still had things to mention. “Zelena, I am going to be opening up an office in New Zealand and I was hoping you would want to take over the main office here on Māui. Then I won’t need to come back and forth.”

Zelena’s mouth gaped wide open in surprise. “You… you would trust me with your business?” 

“Of course, I would, sis. Z, you already help out a lot at the office, you understand how I like everything to be and if you’re unsure about anything I’ll only be a call away. You can also live in the house if you wish unless you don’t want to leave fathers.”

“No… that’s… no… I mean yes, yes, I would love to run the business and live here. Oh, my gawd!” The redhead screamed as she leaped out of her seat and rushed her sister. “I love you so much, sis! You’ve always been there for me and Robin. Thank you for believing in me.” 

“You’re my sister. I will always believe in you and Snow.” Regina couldn’t stop smiling as she looked over to her younger sister who had tears falling down her cheeks. “Why are you crying?” Regina asked as she stepped over to her baby sister.

“I’m just so happy for you, Regina. You deserve the world.” Snow cried into her sister's embrace. 

“I love you too Snow, and you and David best look after that niece or nephew of mine and come for a holiday after the baby is born to introduce them to your Kiwi family.” 

“Reggie… back to what I mentioned earlier.”

“No, Danny. We’re not getting married, yet.” She rolled her eyes at her oldest friend before she turned to her beautiful blonde girlfriend.

“Just remember, I’m the…”

“Yes, yes, we all heard you, Danny. A pity you won’t be invited.” Zelena teased.

“So, you’re going home in two weeks,” Ruby mumbled as she slid up to Emma as everyone else continued to talk. 

“I am, I hope you will come and visit sometime. As much as you were a pain in my ass, I consider you to be one of my dearest friends Rubes.” 

“I’d like that, Ems.” The brunette grinned.

“Plus, you might have another incentive too.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

Emma pointed over to Regina in response to her friend’s questions.

“The last thing I want to do tonight before we continue enjoying each other’s company is…” Regina paused for a moment before she turned to look at Genie who was still seated in her chair. “Genie. Emma, Henry and I would love it if you would come and live with us in New Zealand, you could maybe be Henry’s grandma slash nanny?”

The old woman’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in surprise, the question was definitely not expected, she was speechless.

“I’ve just found you, Genie, and I don’t want to leave you out of my life anymore,” Regina whispered. Her eyes grew moist at the thought of Genie saying no and gasped as she felt arms wrap around her. She hadn’t noticed Genie had left her seat.

“My sweet Gina. I have to admit I was saddened at the thought of you leaving not long after we found each other again and now… of course I would love to be with you and your family. I’m sure Ruby would love to come out and see us too, a new adventure for that gypsy in her.” The woman laughed. 

The night ended on a high for everyone until the last person was shoved out of the door, he was not impressed at all with that treatment he screamed down the driveway, his laughter echoed towards the house. 

Over the following two weeks, the family was busy ensuring everything that needed to be done was completed before they left for New Zealand. Regina contacted her lawyers to search and apply for the correct visa needed to live in New Zealand for herself, Henry and Genie. They are allowed to stay in New Zealand for three months with the visa waiver program but she knew there were other visas that allowed them to remain in New Zealand and open a business. Eventually, she quietly hoped to herself that she and Emma would one day marry, and then she can apply for residency. But that was a long-term goal. 

Regina also spent time with her sister to go over certain aspects of the business that she would need to maintain and also the current contracts that Zelena would take over. Emma was assigned the search of a home for the family in Auckland and also a possible business location for Regina, of course, Regina left her a detailed list that the locations had to meet. On top of all that, they still had to pack everything Henry and Regina would need in New Zealand. As for Henry, well he helped the women by making sure they spent time together and had a break from the stress of their move. 

The morning of their flight arrived. Henry Snr and Zelena drove the family to the airport where they will catch a flight to Oahu and leave for New Zealand that afternoon. Everyone else had said their goodbyes the night before, and Genie was meeting them at the airport. Everyone was quiet during the drive, each person looking out the windows to see their town of Kihei for the final time, well, until the family returned for a holiday. Emma looked to her right at her family before she pulled the teary duo into her arms, Henry snuggled between the two women.

“We’ll be back. Once we’re settled, we can come back for a holiday.” Emma reminded the duo.

“I know.” Henry smiled. “It’s just…”

“I understand, kid.” The blonde smiled as she kissed him atop his head.

“This is a new adventure, my prince. We’re going to start our life together, the three of us.” Regina’s eyes sparkled with happiness towards her family.

“The three of us.” Henry and Emma echoed, their smiles brightening up the backseat of the SUV. 


End file.
